So Much Time
by MissLiss15
Summary: All it took was one word. One little label, and everything changed. Maybe it was for the best, but still, she had to wonder, why did she waste so much time? A/H E/B
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first story that I am putting out into the world. The last time I wrote anything I was 15, now I'm in my 30s, craziness. Quite a few details in it are close to my heart. I don't have a posting schedule decided yet.

Thanks to my beta, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, and for all you other help!

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own lots of leopard print items.

 **~~SMT~~**

I sat down in my recliner with a heavy sigh, thankful that my son, Riley, was finally asleep for the night. I had never imagined that this was where my life would have taken me. I had just turned 33 a week before, and it felt like I had nothing to show for it yet.

I met James Hunter in a chat room when I was 22 years old. When we first began chatting I lived in New York, on Long Island, with my parents. He lived in the state of Washington, in a town called Port Angeles. The time difference should have proven difficult, but it was perfect for me. I was always somewhat of a night owl, and having someone to chat with at 2 in the morning was exactly what I needed. Eventually, our relationship grew and we started venturing to talking on the phone and the occasional Skype session. After a few months, we started to develop feelings for each other and decided we needed to meet. We wanted a future together, so we needed to know how we worked together in the real world. It couldn't have gone better than it had.

A year later we were married and decided that we would make our home out in Washington. James had a job waiting for him there, and living expenses were just so much less than in New York. Uprooting myself, changing everything I had ever known wasn't easy, but with James there, it always felt worth it. We grew as a couple and we felt stable in where we were. A little over 2 years into our marriage we started talking about wanting to try for a baby.

After 9 months of trying, we finally succeeded in getting pregnant. Even though we had been trying, James was nervous to become a father. I was so thrilled and excited at the thought of being a mommy. My mom, Renee, and I always had a close connection. I couldn't wait to bond with my baby and show them the love that I had been shown as a child.

Riley was born in December. Two weeks before he was born, my mom suddenly passed away. No one had expected it, especially me. I had a new baby, a heart full of grief, and no idea how to move forward. Every day felt like a struggle just to get up and get dressed. James was amazing with Riley and myself. He did everything he could possibly do to make it easier on me. He took the night feedings, he put Riley back to sleep when he fussed, he made it so that I only had to function while he was at work. He was an amazing husband and father.

As the months went on, I noticed that Riley was meeting some milestones at the right time, but many of them were very late. By the time Riley was a year old, he had yet to say his first word. I put it in the back of my mind, knowing that, like everyone says, all children are different. He eventually started to say a few words around 14 months. When he was around 18 months, Riley still wasn't walking. James and I spoke about it and decided to speak to his pediatrician. We were told that we should have him evaluated with Early Intervention. He was probably just delayed, but would catch up. He finally walked when he was 22 months old.

Things continued on about the same for the next couple of years, with Riley being delayed in most of his milestones. I tried as hard as I could with him everyday, but I had never really gotten past my mom's death. I put as much effort as I could into him, though it never felt like enough. It took all my strength just to get started most days, never mind concentrating on constantly working with Riley to reach his goals.

The house was constantly a mess; dishes always piled in the sink, laundry never done. I felt like the world was caving in on me. James still did everything he could to help, however, at times he was starting to seem much more hostile and frustrated with my lack of energy. We fought more often than we ever had. It seemed like he couldn't understand why I wouldn't just choose to be better.

When Riley was four, one word changed everything for us. _Autism_. Riley was diagnosed with autism. It explained so many things. The late milestones made sense, like how he never really interacted with other children. All the little 'quirks' he had, just made sense to me now. Somehow, it didn't make sense to James. His child couldn't have autism. He couldn't handle any more on his plate. He was done. He didn't have the desire to put in even more effort than he had already. Between me and Riley, he just didn't want to try and continue to fail.

He wanted a divorce. I didn't fight it. I had no fight left in me, or so I thought.

A year later when the divorce was final, I decided to move back to New York with Riley. I had family there. My dad, Charlie, was retired and still living on Long Island, as was my sister Rosalie with her husband Emmett, along with all of our aunts and cousins. Rosalie and I had never really been close because we were just so different. I loved her, but we didn't have that 'sister bond' you hear about. We didn't share secrets. We didn't go shopping, or really do much of anything together. But we were still sisters, so when I needed help, she was there. She offered for me and Riley to stay with them until I could find a job and a place of our own. I was thankful to her for that.

I put the feet up on the recliner and looked over to the small twin bed at my son. After two months of living with my sister and her husband, I had finally found the perfect job. It was as the secretary to Mr. Cullen, the principal of Riley's new school. I was able to bring Riley to before care at school in the morning, and pick him up from after care in the evening. Like I said, perfect.

When I found out that I had gotten the job, I couldn't believe it, especially with how the interview had gone. When I had lived in Washington with James, we had decided that I wouldn't need to work. I hadn't held down a job in over eight years. My resume was lacking, all I had to show were a handful of assistant preschool teacher positions from years prior. Also, to say that I was out of practice when it came to interviews was a severe understatement. I was starting tomorrow, and I wasn't sure how I was going to get through the day without embarrassing myself. Even when I thought about it now, I couldn't help but blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my beta, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight!

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a closet full of craft supplies.

 **~~SMT~~**

 **Two weeks earlier...**

After I was buzzed into the school I stopped at the front desk to let the receptionist know that I was there for an interview with Mr. Cullen. I was told to take a seat and that he would be with me in a few moments. I sat there for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only about ten minutes when I heard a smooth and so very deep voice in front of me.

"Ms. Isabella Hunter? I'm Edward Cullen, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long," he said.

I looked up, and what I saw had me speechless. He stood about six feet tall, muscular, but not overly so. He had the most vibrant green eyes I had ever seen, and hair a slightly darker color than you'd see on a penny. He was far from what I expected. He was gorgeous. I hadn't had feelings like this invoked in me in years.

"Oh, you're fine!" I blurted out. "I mean, it's fine! It's fine. I haven't been uh... waiting for too long," I stammered, while I'm sure blushing furiously.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're... fine." He smirked slightly. "If you're ready, then, we'll conduct the interview in my office. It's right this way."

I jumped out of my seat way too quickly, tripping over my own feet, as usual. Before I could even realize what was happening, I was falling forward. Edward tried to rush in front of me to steady me, but it was too late. I fell into him, and we both went down with a loud thud. I was sprawled out on top of Edward Cullen. Given any other circumstance, I might have been thrilled. I tried to stand up as quickly as I could, and that's when I heard the loud rip of the slit in skirt.

"Oh, God. I... I'm so sorry. I can't believe this," I said, while clutching the back of my skirt together and looking down at him. He had yet to say a word to me, so I was readying myself to be asked to leave.

Edward cleared his throat, startling me out of my own thoughts. "Well, Ms. Hunter," he said, standing up with grace than wasn't fair, "If you'll just follow me to my office, we can continue in there."

"Oh... wait, you mean, you still actually want to speak with me? Even after... all of that?" I gestured to the floor, where we had just been laying.

"Yes, Ms. Hunter. I definitely still want to speak with you. I can't say I remember ever beginning an interview quite so... interestingly." There was that smirk again.

I was still clutching the back of my skirt together when we started to walk towards the school's main office, and stopped in front of his current secretary's desk. "Mrs. Cope, would you happen to have a few safety pins? Ms. Hunter took a bit of a spill and tore her skirt. Also, you could show her to the ladies room, so she can get straightened up? Thank you." With that, he strode into his office.

After Mrs. Cope showed me to the ladies room and helped me successfully pin my skirt back together, I followed her back into the office. I stood in front of Mr. Cullen's door for a moment and took a deep before lifting my hand to knock.

"Come in!" I heard him call from the other side. Well, it was now or never. I turned the knob and walked in, praying that I could stay upright this time.

"Please, Ms. Hunter, have a seat and we'll get started." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. I sat down, trying my hardest to make solid eye contact with him, which for me was no easy feat. "So, Ms. Hunter, I've been looking over your resume, and I do have to say that it is a little more sparse than I would normally even consider." He sat further back in his chair and sighed. "However, I know how it is to always be the assistant in a classroom with much of the dirtier work always passed down. A lot of responsibility is placed on one's assistant. I would appreciate if you could explain to me why your resume stops in 2009, though."

I let out a breath that I hadn't even known I was holding, and with more determination that I had felt in a very long time, began to form my answer. "Well, Mr. Cullen, for the past eight years I put my career on hold in order to take care of my family. At the time, I was living in Washington state with my husband, and soon after, our son. It made the most sense for us, at the time, for me to stay home. Now my circumstances have changed, which has brought me here." I gestured to his office, and quickly glanced away from him, hoping my explanation didn't come off too defensive.

"I see. Your son, Riley is it, will be starting school here in a couple of weeks, won't he?" he said, catching my attention. Did most principals know all of their new kindergarteners and their parents' names? Maybe in Port Angeles they would have, but on Long Island? There was a population of 1.5 million in Suffolk County itself!

"Uh, yes, sir. He'll be starting kindergarten in two weeks. I don't mean to be nosy, but how is it you know my son, specifically, will be attending school here? It seems that it would be quite hard to memorize all of the new kindergartener's names," I replied to him.

His chuckle was soft and deep. "I do try to familiarize myself with all of my student as much as I possibly can, but no, I don't know all of their names. When I saw your name as one of the candidates for this position, I thought I recognized it from somewhere else. Your name was listed on the forms we send home for students before school starts."

"Oh. Right, of course. That makes perfect sense." I knew that my blush was back full force. If I somehow actually got the job, this was going to be torture.

"Just out of curiosity, Ms. Hunter, whose class did Riley get placed in?" he asked, seeming to be genuinely interested.

"Oh. He, uh... He's in Ms. Weber's class." Ms. Weber's class was apart of a relatively new program at the school, from what I had been told. It was known as a 6:1:3 class, meaning there were only 6 children in the class, one main teacher, and three assistants. I was thrilled that Riley was able to be placed in such a class. He needed all of the one-on-one time he could get. I couldn't wait to see the person he was going to become. "Riley was diagnosed with autism a couple years back, so I was really thankful to learn that he would be given such an amazing opportunity." I looked up at him, and the smile that graced his face was beyond beautiful.

"Well, Ms. Hunter, I think Riley is going to do amazing in Ms. Weber's class. Thank you for coming in today, and I'll be in contact with you soon." He rose out of his seat and headed towards the door, opening it for me.

"Oh. Well... Thank you for your time, Mr. Cullen," I uttered quietly and rushed out the door.

That had to have been one of the oddest interviews I had ever been a part of. I reached my car finally and sank down in my seat, feeling slightly defeated. I took a deep breath and started the car, heading toward my cousin's house. Emily was watching Riley for me today while I was at the interview. I never liked leaving him with anyone for long. I would never admit it to anyone, but I already constantly felt like a burden, and in addition, my son could be difficult on his best days. He was my responsibility, and I found it difficult to constantly ask for help from others. That was what James was supposed to be there for. We were supposed to have helped each other forever. As much as I tried not to dwell on my failed marriage, I still had my moments.

There were days when Riley was a monster; where it felt like I couldn't do anything right or calm him down, other than to hold him tightly. Days when it would have been nice to talk to my husband, to vent my frustrations. Then there were the days that Riley was beyond wonderful. Days where he was achieving one goal after another. Days where he said full sentences and rare things like, "I love you, too!" No matter how difficult things seemed at times, I always knew my little boy was bursting with so much love to share. I was confused, and sad for James, that he couldn't see past a word, a label, and into the world of his amazing little boy.

I pulled into Emily's driveway and went to gather my things from the passenger seat, when I noticed I had missed a call on my short drive over. I looked at the number; it was one that I didn't recognize, but they had left a voicemail. I would listen to it after I got into Emily's house. I pulled myself out of my car and headed up the walkway.

When I entered the house, my eyes filled with tears at the scene before me. There, sitting at the dining room table, was Riley, face covered in pizza sauce, surrounded by his cousins Leah and Seth, Emily and Sam's two children. It just seemed so... natural. Why had we wasted so much time away from the people who truly wanted us?

"Hi, Bella!" Emily called out from the kitchen. I followed the sound of her voice and found her standing at the back door, waiting for their two dogs, Jacob and Nessie, to want back in.

"Hey Emily, how was he? I wasn't too long, was I?" I asked nervously.

Emily huffed and turned to look at me. "He was _fine_ , Bella. More than fine, really. We took a walk around the block with Seth and Leah, then we came back and went on the swings, where he laughed the whole time. He said 'pizza', and thankfully I had one in the freezer, so I made them lunch. He was great, Bella. Honestly."

Suddenly, Riley noticed I was here. He bolted out of his chair and ran towards me. "Mama! Walk! Mama! Eat pizza!" he exclaimed. I looked down at him, running my hair through his soft brown curls.

"I heard, baby! Emily was just telling me how much fun you had today! Can you go and finish your pizza now?"

"Yes, okay," was his reply, and he was off.

"Hey, Emily, I got a voicemail that I need to listen to really quick, can I sneak into your bedroom for a second?" I asked, while looking down at my phone, still wondering who it could have been.

"Yeah, sure. After you do that, I want to hear all about how your interview went, okay?" she told me.

I wandered back into Emily and Sam's bedroom and plopped down on the bed. I clicked on the voicemail icon and quickly pressed the phone to my ear. "Hi, this message is for Ms. Hunter," said a voice I would now recognize anywhere. It was Edward Cullen. He must have already decided I wasn't the right fit for the position, but I continued to listen. "This is Edward Cullen, the Principal at Medford Elementary School. We had an interview this afternoon, but, uh, I suspect you remember that..." This was odd. Mr. Cullen sounded... flustered? He didn't seem the type to get flustered. Maybe leaving voicemails wasn't his thing? He continued, clearing his throat. "I was calling to let you know that I would like to formally offer you a position, oh, I mean _the_ position as my secretary. You would start by shadowing my current secretary, Mrs. Cope, who you met earlier. I look forward to hearing from you at your earliest convenience, Ms. Hunter. You can reach me at..."

I stared down at my phone. What had just happened? I got the job? After that disastrous first impression, and such an odd interview afterward? I honestly got the job? I walked out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen, a puzzled look on my face. Emily looked over at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Everything okay, cuz?" she said.

"Oh, yeah, actually, everything is great. I got the job?" I answered, but it sounded like a question.

"That's great! But, why do you seem so confused by that?" she questioned.

I spent the next half hour telling Emily about what I thought had been the most awkward interview of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my beta, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, and for all your other help!

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own an iPhone 8.

 **~~SMT~~**

Before I even opened my eyes, I heard him. He was laying in his bed giggling to himself, at what I didn't know. A few moments later, I felt little hands pulling on my arm. "Mama, lay with you?" he asked me. How could I ever tell him no?

"Just for a couple of minutes, Riley, then we have to get up and get ready. You have school, and Mama has work, okay?" I sighed as he climbed up into my oversized recliner with me.

I couldn't wait until I had a bed again, and our own separate rooms. I loved my son, but we both needed some privacy. Plus, I could only stand living with Rosalie for so long. I was grateful that she was letting us stay with them, but if I had to listen to her talk about cars for one more day, I was going to go mad. It just wasn't my thing. I wasn't overly feminine, but I really did enjoy a new outfit, or a nice pair of shoes from time to time. Rosalie... she tried, she really did, but she was just so much more like our dad. I was more like mom had been. I missed her so much on days like today, with me starting a new job and Riley going to kindergarten for the first time. These were the things she was supposed to be here for. I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind.

An hour later, Riley was fed and dressed, and I took one last look in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair, figuring this was as good as it was going to get.

"Come on, Riley, lets get your jacket and your backpack on, we've got to go!" I called, while making my way down the hallway. I walked into the kitchen and saw Riley sitting on Emmett's lap, stealing bites of food off his plate. Once again, I wondered to myself why we had wasted so much time with someone who didn't want us. "Come on, Riley," I said again. "We have to get going, like right now."

What happened next, I really hadn't expected this morning.

"No, Mama. No, no, _please_ , Mama, no go outside. No school, please!" Riley cried at me.

It broke my heart beyond words. It always did. "I know you're feeling nervous, Riley, and that's okay. Mama is nervous today, too. But we have to go. Now," I stated firmly.

That's when the full-on meltdown began. When the sobbing started. This was going to take awhile. I sat down on the floor in front of where Riley was now standing, sobbing and yelling, " _No, don't want!_ " over and over. Suddenly, it hit me, and I put my hands gently on either side of his little face and spoke as calmly as I could, trying to hold back my own tears, rather unsuccessfully.

"Remember, Riley? First we go to school, then we..." I waited for him to fill in the blank.

He hiccupped slightly and said, "McDonald's, Mama." Yes, McDonald's, if that was what it took to get him to school this morning, I was fine with that.

"Right. First, we go to school, then we go to McDonald's. So let's get going so we can get school over with, okay?" I hated the days when I was in a rush and forgot how important using 'First and Then' with Riley was. I could have saved so much time.

When we pulled up to the school, I was already fifteen minutes late, and on my first day. I jumped out of the car, grateful that I had chosen to wear ballet flats this time. I scooped Riley out of the car and placed his feet on the ground. "Okay, bud. Remember, first school, then McDonald's," I said, while I held out my hand to him and he took it. As we got closer to the door, I felt myself starting to panic. There, standing at the front door greeting all of the new kindergarteners and their parents, was Mr. Cullen. I'd hoped I had a few more moments before I had to meet my doom. I tried to smile, but I was sure it looked more like a grimace as we approached.

"Good morning, Ms. Hunter. This must be Riley? Welcome to your new school!" Mr. Cullen spoke excitedly to my son, who, to my surprise when I looked down, had one of the biggest grins I had ever seen on his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry we're so late... If you'll excuse us, I'll just drop Riley off at his class," I replied nervously.

"Take your time, Ms. Hunter, but when you're finished, could you please meet me in my office?" He had an almost worried look on his face. I was so confused. I had expected him to glare at me, to ask me how I thought it was possibly okay to be late to work on my first day. Not to seem... concerned.

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Come on, Riley, lets go find Mrs. Weber." I hurried on down the hall a short ways, and reached Riley's classroom. Mrs. Weber was waiting just outside the door to greet her students.

"Good Morning, Riley! Are you ready to come play with us today?" She held her hand out to Riley, and he smiled up at me and then at Mrs. Weber.

"Go on, Riley, you're going to have so much fun today, and Mommy will see you later! Love you, baby." I kissed him on his forehead, and he was off into his new classroom. I was pleasantly surprised at the lack of tears. I smiled to myself, thinking maybe he was going to be just fine. However, it was a short lived celebration before I remembered I needed to hurry and meet Mr. Cullen in his office.

I hurried back down the hallway, and straight through the main office, arriving at Mr. Cullen's door. I knocked lightly and waited until I heard him tell me to come in. I hesitated for a moment, trying to calm my nerves. Finally, I opened the door and walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, you asked to speak with me?" I said, trying to hide the shaking in my voice.

"Yes, Ms. Hunter, please take a seat. I just had a few things I wanted to discuss with you before you got your day started," he spoke, finally looking up at me and meeting my eyes. "First, you were late getting into work today, Ms. Hunter. I understand that it can be difficult having a child to bring to work with you as well, but I would appreciate it if next time, you would call the office just to check in. And this isn't me saying that I'm fine with you being late on a regular basis, but life does happen, though."

I looked up suddenly, I'm sure blushing furiously, with a shocked expression on my face. I heard Mr. Cullen chuckle softly.

"Now, Ms. Hunter, on to what else I wanted to discuss with you. Mrs. Cope has recently asked to retire a week early, since her daughter is about to have her first child very soon, and she'd like to be there to help her as much as she can." I took in a sharp breath at this statement; the subject of mothers and daughters continued to be a sore spot for me still, however much I tried to hide it. Mr. Cullen glanced my way, a concerned look in his eyes. "Is everything alright, Ms. Hunter? Mrs. Cope will still be here for the next week to help you get settled in. There's no need to worry, I'm sure you'll catch on quickly."

I nodded once, thankful for the excuse thrust upon me. "Thank you for having such confidence in me, I really do hope that I can live up to your standards. Mrs. Cope seems to be excellent at her job. I'm going to have some big shoes to fill." I smiled tightly, averting my eyes from his.

"Well, we've covered everything that was needed this morning, Ms. Hunter. I'll let you get out there and start shadowing Mrs. Cope. I hope your first day goes smoothly."

I looked up at him; he was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. It definitely wasn't the genuine smile he had given Riley this morning. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I hope you have a good day, too. I promise I won't be late again." And with that I rose from my seat and headed out to start my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my beta, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. My son owns my heart.

 **~~~SMT~~~**

By the end of the day, my head was spinning. Mrs. Cope was very patient with me, thankfully, even when I continually felt like I was slipping up. I had a week to learn the ins and outs of the programs for payroll, maintaining Mr. Cullen's calendar, scheduling meetings… the list went on and on. I was wiped out.

"Well, I feel like we've gotten a lot covered today." Mrs. Cope smiled at me. "You're going to do just fine, the first day is always the hardest!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Both you and Mr. Cullen seem to have quite a bit of confidence in me, so I really do hope I catch on quickly." I stood up from my desk and stretched. "Thank you for all your patience today, Mrs. Cope. Is it alright if I head out to pick up Riley now?" I asked, looking up at the clock.

"That's not a problem, honey, we're basically done for the day, anyway." She gave me a wave and stood to get herself ready to leave as well.

I made my way quickly to the aftercare classroom to get Riley. I walked in and spotted him wandering around the room, inspecting the place how he normally did. He had to roam a new area, checking out and feeling all the new sights and sounds around him, opening and closing drawers or cabinets; basically, just figuring out how everything in the place worked. Eventually, he would gather the information he needed, and he would settle into a routine. It took him over a week of inspecting Rosalie and Emmett's place before it was just 'home'.

"Hey, Riley, I missed you today!" I called as I walked over to him.

His answering smile was amazing. There was nothing I loved more on this earth than to see him smile. "Mama! McDonald's now?" he questioned. The kid had an amazing memory, I had to give him that.

I smiled down at him and stroked his hair. "Yeah, bud, let's go get your things and Mama will sign you out. Than we'll head to McDonald's." I got Riley ready, helped him with his backpack, and we headed down the hallway. I was looking down at Riley when we turned the corner, and I slammed into someone.

"Oof. I'm so sorry..." I trailed off as I looked up and saw Mr. Cullen staring down at me. Oh, God. How was this my life?

"Ms. Hunter, we really need to stop greeting each other this way." He chuckled, glancing down at me and Riley. "Hi, Riley, did you have a good first day of school?" he asked my son.

I quickly glanced down at him, glad for a reason to avert my eyes from Edward. I tried not to let my mind wander often, since nothing good could come of it, but I wasn't blind. He really was a beautiful man, even more so when he was interacting with my son.

"Riley, Mr. Cullen asked how your day was, what do you say back?" I had recently made a slight breakthrough with Riley and getting him to answer questions. He still took a lot of prompting, but to get a response at all was golden.

"Good. McDonald's, Mama," was my son's reply.

It was Mr. Cullen's next action that took my breath away. He dropped to his knees in front of my son so that he was eye level with him. "I'm so glad you had a good day, Riley. Your mama is taking you to McDonald's? What will you eat?" He was attempting to a hold a conversation with my son. Most people didn't know how to interact with Riley. He was tall for six, and his vocabulary was closer to that of a 3 year old. Add in all of his other 'quirks', and it wasn't the norm that people expected.

Riley glanced quickly at Mr. Cullen's eyes before nervously looking away.

"Riley, Mr. Cullen wants to know what you like to eat at McDonald's, can you tell him?" I asked Riley, glancing at Mr. Cullen, who was still waiting patiently before my son.

"Want nuggets," Riley whispered, glancing anywhere but Mr. Cullen's eyes still.

"I love chicken nuggets from McDonald's, too, Riley!" And there was that smile I had seen earlier this morning. It seemed he saved it only for Riley.

"You go?" Riley asked Mr. Cullen, who glanced up at me.

"Riley, I'm sure Mr. Cullen has... other things he has to do," I hurried out.

"Oh. Uh. I mean, I... if it wouldn't be awkward for you to have your boss join you, I'd love to come. It really has been a long time since I've had some good nuggets." He stood finally and winked at Riley, who had no clue what he had just done.

"Please, don't feel like you need to..." my voice trailed off.

"Trust me. I want to," was Mr. Cullen's reply. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights with the way he laughed. "Which one are we headed to? I'll meet you there."

"Just... the one up the corner, with the playland." I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Great! I'll see you there!" he called back to me as he hurried down the hallway. Sometimes, Mr. Cullen was a very strange man.

A little while later, I pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. "Get out, Mama, get out now!" was what I heard from the back seat.

"Whoa. Is that how you to speak to Mama?" I asked Riley, looking in my rear view mirror.

"Get out, _please_ ," he corrected himself.

We got out of the car, and I looked around, immediately spotting Mr. Cullen. You couldn't miss him for anything, or at least, I couldn't. He was leaning against the side of the building, tie slightly loosened, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his hair sticking up in different directions like he had just run his hands through it. Honestly, I had the urge to bite him, he looked so good. I took a deep breath, willing myself not to feel so affected by this man. I didn't have time for a silly crush.

I grabbed Riley's hand and we made our way through the parking lot, stopping in front of Mr. Cullen. "Mr. Cullen? You haven't been waiting too long for us, have you?"

"Edward," was his reply. I looked up at him puzzled. "You can call me Edward, Ms. Hunter, while we're not at work," he explained with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, right. Edward, it is. Call me Bella, then, please." I smiled back at him.

"Bella," he repeated back quietly, and it was enough to make my knees feel weak. I glanced up at him wide eyed and nodded.

Suddenly I felt my arm being almost ripped out of its socket and Riley yelled, " _Nuggets, Mama_!" I let this one slide, since our little moment had wasted some of his precious McDonald's time.

"Okay, okay, we're going!" I said to Riley. Mr. Cullen, or Edward, since we were out of work, rushed passed us and opened the door, letting us go ahead of him. I couldn't remember the last time I had a door held for me. James had done things like that in the beginning, but when I stop and think, slowly over time those small, sweet actions had vanished. I just figured it came with being comfortable in a relationship, but now I wasn't so sure about that.

After we ordered our food, we found a booth and sat down. Riley was sitting next to me, happily chomping on his nuggets and staring through the window into the playland at the other children running around.

"So, Bella, I know a few things about you from your resume, but I was curious, what made you decide to move to New York?" Edward asked.

"Well, I was actually born and raised on Long Island, so it's more like, I moved back. But to answer your question, it just made sense. My dad and my sister are here, as are all of my cousin and aunts. I thought we could use a really good support system after my divorce. Speaking of family, do you have any brothers or sisters, Edward?" I asked, picking up my burger and taking a bite.

"I have one sister, Alice; she and her husband, Jasper, live out in Queens, so I really don't get to see them as often as I'd like, but we try to talk and text pretty often. We've always been close. My parents live further out east, in the Hamptons." He dipped one of his nuggets into his sweet and sour sauce and then took a bite, letting out a deep moan that had me clenching my thighs together. And over chicken nuggets of all things!

"Okay! Let's go play, Riley!" I jumped out of the booth quickly, grabbing Riley's hand. I had to get out of there before I lost it.

"Play friends?" Riley asked.

"Yup! Lets go make some new friends, Riley!" I rushed him forward, looking back at Edward, who had a slightly bewildered look on his face. "You can... just meet us in the playland whenever you're... finished, is that okay?"

"Oh. Sure, let me just..." He stumbled through his words, packing up his tray.

I'm sure I seemed like a lunatic, but it had been over a year since I'd had any thoughts of being with a man. It was overwhelming, and I was completely terrified of what I was feeling. I didn't know how to handle this. He was attractive, and patient, he took the time and made extra effort to speak to my son like there was nothing different about him. I was slowly falling for him, and I knew just how good I was at falling.

I sat down on the bench in the playland while Riley walked off to go explore. Edward joined me a few moments later, and we just sat in a comfortable silence. There were two other women sitting on the opposite end of the bench, chatting, while their little girls who were about two years old were playing as well. I sat watching while Riley just walked around happily, bouncing and sometimes flapping his hands as he did when he was excited or overwhelmed. A couple of times he blocked one of the little girls from going down the steps, or got a little too close to her; he didn't always understand personal space. I would softly try and redirect him, telling him, "Back up, Riley, not so close, bud."

I was sitting there lost in my own thoughts when I heard it.

" _No_!" one little girl yelled in Riley's face. "No like you! You weird!" she said, running over to her mom, who looked frazzled but still didn't say anything to her child.

I stood up immediately, calling, "Riley! We have to go. Shoes on, now, please."

"Ma'am, don't feel like you have to leave because of her. She's just a baby. She doesn't know any better," one of the women spoke.

"No. We really do. I'm sorry, Edward, but I..." I shoved Riley's shoes on him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. I had to get out of there before I burst into tears. I knew I might be overreacting, but I just couldn't handle seeing Riley being treated that way.

I was buckling Riley into the car when I felt someone grasp my arm lightly and say, "Bella. It's okay. It's okay to feel sad and angry about what happened. He's your child," Edward spoke softly to me. I turned around and looked up at him, tears sliding down my face. That was when he pulled me against him and hugged me tightly. I let out a shuddering breath and pulled back slowly.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry. I feel like I made a scene in there, but I just couldn't... I couldn't let him stand there and be bullied. He's not _weird_!" I exclaimed, louder then I meant to. "I need to get him home, it's later than I thought. I'll... I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?" And with that, I jumped into my car, leaving Edward, or as it was now, Mr. Cullen, standing there.

A/N: The part about the playland is true. I was with my son, who was just trying to play and do his best to interact with other children, and he got told yelled at, than told he was weird. It hurt my feelings way more than it hurt his, he also doesn't completely grasp the concept of 'weird' yet though. Maybe I over reacted, because I did immediately have us leave, but the mama bear in me says nope. It sure would have been nice to have Edward hug me after though.

Also, I'm going to try and post on Mondays. Things have been a bit crazy with my son, but I'll try and stick to it as best I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own a ridiculous amount of nail polish.

 **~~~SMT~~~**

I walked through the door with Riley, only to find Rosalie sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels. I sighed to myself. I loved her, I really did, but I just wasn't in the mood for her.

"Hey, Bell, everything okay?" She looked over to us.

"Not really, but I'll be fine. Come on, Riley, lets get you changed into some pajamas, it'll be bedtime soon." I started to walk off when I heard her call me.

"Isabella, after you've got Riley settled, I want to talk to you." I hated when she tried to play the 'mom' with me. I needed who James was supposed to be for us, or I needed to hug my mom and cry for a while. I needed anyone but Rosalie, who didn't even have children. How did she think she could even begin understand?

"Sure, whatever you want, Rose." I really didn't have any fight left tonight.

After a half hour of cuddles, Riley had finally drifted off to sleep. That was one area I was pretty lucky in, that he really loved his sleep. I slowly snuck off his bed and made my way down the hall to find Rose.

I found her and Emmett sitting on the couch, cuddled up together. I cleared my throat to catch her attention. "I'm here, Rose, what did you need from me?" There was more venom in my voice than needed, really.

"Can you try and cool your attitude? I'm not your enemy. I'm your sister, for God's sake, stop acting like I have it out for you," she spat back at me, and with that Emmett was up and out of the room. He wasn't one for our fights.

I at least had the decency to look ashamed, she really wasn't deserving on my wrath tonight. "Sorry, I've just had a really tough day. You're right, I shouldn't be taking it out on you. What did you want to talk about?"

I sat down on the couch next to her, and waited for her to speak. "You looked really sad when you walked in, Bell. I really only was wanting to check in on you. There's been so much going on, and you never talk to me, or as far as I know, anyone, about it. I know you used to talk to mom constantly, but she's not here, and..." That was all it took. I was a mess.

"I _hate_ this, Rose, I hate it _so_ much. I needed her tonight. I've needed her for the past six fucking years! I can't do this anymore, it's too hard!" I yelled, sobbing.

"Oh, Bella... I know. She was my mom, too, I lost her just the same as you did, and I still can't imagine what you went through. She should have been there to meet Riley, to be a Grandma. But you're so strong. Over the years, you and I, we haven't been that close, and that's both our fault, and I've never really told you, but you're amazing..." she trailed off, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Now, will you tell me about what happened? I want to try and help, Bella, will you let me? Please?" She kissed the top of my head, and then shoved me away. That was more like it.

I sighed, wiping my eyes with my hands, and went on to tell her all about our afternoon. After I was finished ranting and raving, and telling her about the way Edward had tried to comfort me, she had a silly look on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her. "What, Rose?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just that your boss likes you, is all." She grinned at me.

"Uh, yeah, I would hope he likes me, he hired me after all." I sighed, feeling frustrated at her stupid assessment.

"Bella... I didn't think you were twelve, but I guess I can explain it like you are. He _like_ , likes you. Most bosses, don't, you know, try to soothe their employees by hugging them, much less follow them and their kid to McDonald's!" She cackled.

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open, blushing scarlet. "You think he _like_ , likes me? I... No Rose. No, this is not happening. I... just no. No. He doesn't," I stammered.

Rosalie's eyes went wide, and she laughed even harder. "Oh, my _God_ , you like him, too! Aw! Bell, you have a crush, that's so cute!"

I glared at her.

"Goodnight, Rose. We're done, here." I stood up, making my way down the hall.

"Emmett, you're not going to believe this!" was the last thing I heard before closing our door. Great. Just great.

-SMT-

The week flew by, and by Friday afternoon, Mrs. Cope was telling me that I was more than ready to take over, and that I was a quick learner. I almost felt giddy and slightly accomplished, like maybe I _could_ do something right.

Aside from sitting in on a few parent meetings with him to take notes, I had hardly even seen Edward most of the week. I knew he was busy with the start of the school year, though I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was avoiding me.

Almost as if he could read my mind, he popped his head out of his office. "Ms. Hunter, do you have a moment? I know you need to head out to pick up Riley, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen, I'll be right in." I gathered up my notepad and pen, heading toward his office, expecting that he'd need help figuring out some sort of detail. I was just not sure what. I walked through the door, and he closed it behind me.

"So, uh, you're really doing excellent work here, Ms. Hunter. But, I actually didn't call you in here to talk about work. A few of the people from around the office try and go out for drinks on Fridays, and I'd love it if you could go with me? Us. I mean, go with us." He pulled at his tie nervously, waiting for me to answer. Sometimes, he seemed so collected, confident really, and other times, not so much.

I just stood there, staring at him, everything that Rose had said earlier in the week looping in my mind, when he quietly said, "I mean... I understand if you can't... or if you don't want to..."

"No, no, that's not it at all. Sorry, I was just trying to figure out if I could bribe my sister into babysitting for a bit tonight. I could use a night out... Edward." His answering smile, the one that was usually saved just for Riley, was so breathtaking, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great! We meet at Phil's around 9:00, do you know where it is?" He kind of seemed like an excited puppy. There was Rose, in the back of my mind again. ' _He_ like _-likes you, Bella_.'

I nodded at him. "I know where it is. Me and my best friend, Bree, use to go there back in our early twenties. I'm actually pretty excited to go again, maybe make some new memories."

-SMT-

As soon and we walked through the door, Riley was running down the hallway. "Play Mario, Mama!" he shouted back at me.

"Hey! Can I play Mario with you, bub?" I heard Emmett call from his and Rose's room.

"Yes. Okay," was Riley's response, and they were off. As much as Rosalie and I could butt heads, I really was thankful to her and Emmett for giving us a place to stay, and apparently, a playmate for Riley.

I walked down the hall and into Rose and Emmett's room. "Hey, Rose, you around?" I called out.

"Hey, Bell, happy Friday! What's going on?" Rose said, coming out of the bathroom already in her pajamas. Well, she was in for the night, at least, so maybe it wouldn't be too hard to get her to babysit.

"Rose, I know it's short notice, but Mr. Cullen, I mean, Edward, asked me out for drinks tonight. Would you mind babysitting? I mean, Riley will be asleep the whole time, you'd just have to be here in case he woke up or..." I looked over to her, and she had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

"Oh, _Edward_ asked you out for drinks tonight, did he?" She was having a hard time not laughing.

"Well... uh, he asked me to join him and few other colleagues for drinks tonight at Phil's." I could feel the heat on my cheeks. This was infuriating!

"I'm sorry, I can't help it Bella, you're just so cute and easy to tease. You don't have to sell me on babysitting for you, Bell. I love you. I love Riley. You deserve a night out." She pulled me in for a hug, then, like always, shoved me away.

As I was laying in bed with Riley, willing him to fall asleep quickly tonight, I started thinking about what Rose had said. I didn't have to sell her on doing something for me. I didn't have to plead my case to her, or make it sound like it would benefit her in some way. Honestly, it wasn't until my mom died that I ever felt like I needed to convince someone to love me. It wasn't until my family was three thousand miles away, and I had only James to rely on day to day, that I felt like I wasn't enough. I realized again that I really had wasted so much time. So much time was lost on not being myself, not feeling worthy of love, not speaking up when I felt wronged. Though it would take time, I was going to fix this, and I was starting tonight.

-SMT-

I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath. It was already 8:15. Thankfully I had the forethought of dressing to go out before I put Riley to bed, so all I really had to do was my hair and makeup. I walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of the full length mirror. I had on my favorite dark blue sweater dress, black leggings, and my boots were black and went up to mid-calf. I smiled at my reflection; I really loved fall fashion.

I figured since I was going to a bar, I would go a little more dramatic with my makeup. Well, dramatic for me. After applying some mascara and eyeliner, and running a brush through my hair, I was ready.

I stopped in front of Rose an Emmett's bedroom door and peeked in. "Hey, I'm going to head out now, I doubt Riley will wake up while I'm gone but if he does—"

"Just go, Bella, we'll be fine, enjoy your date!" Emmett grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a date, Em, it's just a group of people hanging out after work." I turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

I pulled into the parking lot of Phil's just a little after nine, turning off the engine and sitting for a second. I took a deep breath. The last time I had been out to a bar on my own was before I even knew James. I had stopped drinking while we were trying to get pregnant, and I hadn't had a drink since. This could either prove wonderful, or disastrous. I opened my door, stepping out of my car. I guess there was no time like the present to find out.

A/N:

First, I just want to say that I'm so floored by the responses I've gotten so far. I just decided one night that I needed to do something for myself, that I needed a hobby outside of my son. Something just for me. I figured it was going to suck, but I let my best friend read what I had, and she was pretty positive (No offense, but she can be a little bitchy, she would have told me straight up that it sucked) so I ventured out of my comfort zone.

Then MeteorOnAMoonlessNight AKA Lara, contacted me, and offered her help, which I appreciate so, so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own a new pair of pajamas.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

I walked into Phil's and took a deep breath. There was just something that I had always loved about the smell of a bar. I looked around and spotted Edward leaning against the bar. He was wearing a light grey polo and dark wash jeans that sat perfectly on his hips. To add to it, he was wearing a pair of Adidas sneakers; this was not the Mr. Cullen I was used to.

I took a moment to just stare and take him all in. If I was going to start being honest with myself, I had to admit I really liked this man. It figured, the first man to make me feel anything in over a year, and it had to be my boss. I shook my head, and walked over to where Edward was standing.

"Hey, Edward, sorry I'm a little late," I spoke, placing my hand on his bicep.

"Bella! You made it! I was just getting another beer, do you want one?" he asked.

I scrunched up my nose at the thought of beer. "Honestly, I can't stand beer, I'm really more of a hard liquor girl."

Edward's eyes widened slightly at my admission. "Well... what can I get you, then?"

"It's actually been a really long time since I've had one, but I use to _love_ Long Island Iced Tea."

Edward caught the attention of the bartender, ordering his beer, and my drink. Once our drinks arrived, Edward motioned for me to follow him over to a table. "Bella, you know Jessica, she's the receptionist when you first walk in the building." I nodded and he continued, "And this is Embry and Paul, I'm sure you've seen them around, they mainly deal with school security." I waved at the guys, taking a seat next to Edward.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go dance," Jessica announced to the table, getting up and heading over to the small dance floor. I watched as Paul's eyes followed her, then he was up and moving towards her. I was pretty sure there was something going on there.

"I'm going to go get another beer, you guys good?" Embry asked, rising out of his chair and turning to head to the bar. Suddenly, it was just Edward and myself at the table. If I didn't know him better, which really, I didn't, yet, I would have thought he planned this.

"Wow, we really know how to clear out a table," I laughed, downing almost half my drink. That was going to hit me quick.

Edward smiled back at me. "You were able to get your sister to babysit, I guess?"

"Yeah, she was perfectly fine with it; it was easier than I thought." I took another big sip. My head was already feeling a little fuzzy, had these always affected me so quickly? "Enough about that, though. Tell me about you, Edward. Do you have a girlfriend?" I blurted out. Well, there went part of my filter.

Edward choked on his drink and looked up at me "Oh, uh, no, no girlfriend right now," he said.

I grinned at him, feeling a little more loosened up than I wanted. "Oh, well, that's good. I mean, that's not _good_ , I don't want you to be alone or anything. God, I haven't had sex in over two years, that's not something anyone should have to deal with!" Well, other half of my filter, it was nice knowing you. I blushed profusely, realizing what had just flown out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry, Edward, I haven't drank alcohol since before Riley, and it must be going to my head extra fast... I'll just..." I stood and started to gather my things.

"Bella, it's fine, really. You're cute all flustered," he admitted. I guess my filter dragged his off on its way out the door. I sat back down and looked over at him, but I couldn't make eye contact.

"You know, I don't think Riley only averts his eyes because of his autism, I think he's kind of shy like his mom," he teased.

I laughed. "That's not the only thing he gets from me, poor kid couldn't walk a straight line if his life depended on it. He's destined to be a klutz. Its' funny, I haven't really noticed any of James's traits in him. I mean, he has his eyes, and his smile, but... none of the... bad things." I frowned at that.

Edward suddenly put his hand on top of mine. "Hey, I don't know if anyone has told you this, but from what I've seen, you're a great mom. I've never met your ex husband, and really, I don't want to, so I don't know what _bad things_ , you're talking about, but I wouldn't worry about it. Riley loves you so much; you're raising a great kid, Bella."

It was in that moment that I was up and out of my seat and in his lap. I grabbed at the hair at the back of his neck and pressed my lips against his, surprising myself. It took a moment before his mouth was moving back against mine, and he let out a soft moan, placing his hands on my waist. I gasped suddenly and pulled back.

"Oh God. Oh _God_. I'm so sorry, Edward. You compliment me and I attack you! You must think I'm crazy. Really, I'm so—" I was cut off by him attacking my lips this time. I opened my mouth slightly, inviting him in, and he was there. His tongue gently slid against mine and I could taste the beer on him, and for the first time, it wasn't disgusting. I was pretty sure I'd be drinking beer from now on.

Edward pulled back slowly, and looked at me. "Don't, Bella. Don't ever apologize for something like that." He gently slipped a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I... Bella, I've wanted to kiss you since the moment you fell on top of me at your interview. There's just this... depth to you, Bella. I can see it in your eyes, I see it when you're talking with Riley, and it's been pulling me in since I first saw you."

I just stared at him. What was with these people lately? First Rose tells me she's proud of me and that I'm good mom, and now I have Edward telling me basically the same thing? And that I have depth? James was never one to just hand out compliments. He left me feeling like a failure; he never told me it wasn't my fault that Riley was behind. I mean, he never told me that it was my fault, either, but, it would have been nice to know my husband hadn't thought I'd messed up.

"Bella? Why are you crying?" I heard Edward ask me. I was crying? I wiped my face, and wouldn't you know, I _was_ crying.

"It's just, Edward, there's so many things you don't know about me. I've got a lot going on... inside. Plus, I don't even know where we would go from here. You're my boss." I sighed heavily.

"We can go as slowly as you want, Bella. We'll just maintain our normal professional relationship at school, but outside of school..." He kissed my forehead lightly.

I looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Slow. I can do slow." I smiled. For some reason, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of me, and I was determined to make the rest of my night with him a good one.

"Oh! I love this song!" I gasped suddenly as Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" started.

"Really, Bella? Ed Sheeran? I didn't really see him as your type," Edward teased

"I don't know... I seem to have a penchant for redheads lately." I winked at him and laughed. It seemed my mood was improving a bit.

He grinned back at me. "Yeah, I seem to have a thing for beautiful brunettes lately." He tilted my chin up, placing a kiss on my lips, then softly whispered with the song. "I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too..." he trailed off. I swore my heart was going to beat out of my chest with how he was making me feel tonight. I was definitely falling for him, too.

By the time I walked through the door of my sister's house, it was past one in the morning, and I had no clue how I was going to fall asleep. I was so keyed up. I hadn't felt this giddy in a long time. It was like I was a teenager again, and I think for the first time in my life, I couldn't wait for it to be Monday.

-SMT-

The rest of the weekend felt like it had dragged, but it was finally Monday. I woke up with butterflies swirling in my stomach at the thought of seeing Edward today. However, when I looked over to Riley's bed and realized he was still asleep past seven, those butterflies suddenly turned into lead, sinking hard. That wasn't like him at all. I got up quickly, walking over to him and brushing my hand over his forehead; he was burning up! I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I needed to take care of Riley, this wasn't the time for a panic attack.

I rubbed his back softly, whispering in his ear. "Riley, Mommy needs you to take some medicine, can you sit up?" His response was a raspy groan, but he sat up slightly. Oh, those red cheeks. I quickly gave him the Tylenol and helped him to lay back down. He was back asleep within minutes.

I walked out of our bedroom and into the kitchen, finding Rose sitting at the table. "You okay, Bella? You look like you're freaking out." She had a concerned look on her face.

"Riley's sick and running a fever. I need to call out of work so I can stay home with him. I just... I hate when he's sick, Rose." With that, I dialed my phone, leaving a message for Edward that I wouldn't be in today.

It was so hard with Riley when he was sick. He couldn't tell me what hurt or where it hurt. If you asked him, "Riley, does your throat hurt?" He would answer ,"Yes." If you asked him, "Riley, does your throat _not_ hurt?" He would also answer yes. He was six, but it was still sometimes like taking care of a toddler. I took his temperature constantly. Fevers scared the crap out of me. In reality, all sickness scared the crap out of me. Whenever he was sick, I tried my best not to think the worst, but those thoughts always snuck in.

Around five o'clock, Riley was beginning to look a little better. He was still slightly warm, but I'd take it, for now. I was up and getting him some juice and toast when I heard the doorbell. I walked over, and looked through the peephole, only to see Edward standing on the porch.

I opened the door and Edward looked up at me, concern written on his face. "Bella, I know that you and Riley were out sick today, is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he was running a fever today, and he's been coughing and pretty sluggish and just..." I trailed off.

"Bella, are you sure you're really okay?" He was staring straight into my eyes; it took everything I had not to look away.

"No," I whispered.

"What is it? Is Riley really okay?"

"I... think so? Edward, you don't need me to lay this all on you." He walked past me into the house. I turned around and closed the front door.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. "Bella, just tell me."

"I just, I always worry when he's sick that he's... he's going to... _go away_. Like... like my mom did. I _can't_ lose him, too, Edward. I never know how to deal with these things, I always feel so lost, like I'm going to miss some huge sign, and that'll be it. It'll just be done. I'm just always _so_ scared of losing anyone else. Plus, you shouldn't have to deal with this, Edward, we hardly know each other and I'm always just crying all over you," I huffed out.

He pulled me tighter to him, hugging me. "Bella, stop. Just stop. First, let me decide what I do and do not want to deal with. Second, I didn't know about your mom, Bella. I'm so sorry, baby. Riley is going to be fine, all you can do is take the best care of him you can. He's not going anywhere, baby, and neither am I." He lifted my chin and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

I smiled weakly at him and nodded; the rational part of my brain knew he was right. The _irrational_ part where 'but, what if', lived, not so much. "I need to get him some toast and juice, that's what I was doing before you came to the door."

"Do you mind if I go and see him for a minute?" he asked

"Sure, our room is the last one on the right," I told him, heading back into the kitchen.

When I walked into the bedroom, the sight before my eyes floored me. There was Edward, sitting in my recliner, with Riley perched on his lap, hugging his favorite blanket to him. I took in a deep breath, willing myself not to cry. I was even more determined now that I was definitely going to try my hardest not to waste any time with Edward. But first, I really needed to get this whole random crying thing under control.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I get to have my Mother-in-law visit for a week...

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

By Wednesday, Riley was feeling well enough that I felt like I could leave him home with Emmett. He was working from home today and had offered to take care of Riley.

Today was going to be my first day working without Mrs. Cope's help. I was excited to see Edward, but I was also really nervous. He was still my boss, and we had discussed how we were going to try and maintain our work relationship how it had been. I just wasn't sure how this was going to pan out.

As nervous as I was, I still couldn't help but smile at my reflection. I was wearing a floral patterned pencil skirt, with the cutest black sleeveless peplum top that made my waist look amazing. I paired it off with a pair of three inch black heels and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I actually felt really pretty today.

I finished up in the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. Emmett let out a low whistle. "Wow, are you trying to kill your boss today, Bella?"

I blushed at the compliment. "No, Em, I'm just trying to look nice for work, is all. Now, if Riley asks for toast, remember, he doesn't like it from the toaster, you have to butter the bread and then fry it in a pan. Also he won't drink apple juice from any other cup but—"

"I can handle it, Bella. I know. The Mickey Mouse cup," Emmett cut me off.

I stared at him; we had only lived here for half a year, yet Emmett and Rosalie seemed to know Riley almost as well as I did. I was slowly starting to see that maybe James leaving us wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. I was beginning to think we would be just fine.

"Well, okay, I'm going to head out, then. But seriously, if you have any problems at all, _please_ call me _._ And thanks again for offering, Em." I walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, Bella, but I really don't mind. Riley's a cool kid. Plus, he's got some awesome video games!" Emmett grinned, hugging me back. I rolled my eyes, gathered up my things, and headed out the door.

-SMT-

As I made my way into the building, I waved to Jessica and headed towards the main office. When I walked in, I noticed Edward, or Mr. Cullen's, door was shut. Usually that meant he was returning phone calls that parents or teachers had left after hours, or was in an impromptu meeting, since one glance at his schedule showed there was nothing noted.

I was just finishing up a phone call, setting up a meeting for a concerned parent with Mr. Cullen, when I heard his door open and he called for me. "Ms. Hunter? Could you come in my office for a moment, I'm needing a few copies made, and also if you could bring me Michael Newton's file?"

I stood up, locating the file in question and headed into his office. "Good Morning. Here's Michael's file; what did you need copies of?" I asked, handing him the file.

I watched as his eyes slid up and down my body slowly, and he softly whispered, "Wow." I tried as much as I could to hide my smile, but I couldn't help it. I was loving the fact that I had an effect on him.

I cleared my throat. "Sir? You needed copies?" I smirked at him.

"Oh, uh, right, copies. I needed... copies." He stood up, fumbling through his papers and accidentally knocking his coffee over. I felt bad, but I couldn't help the giggle that slipped past my lips.

"Shi—I mean, shoot!" he shouted, and thrust a paper at me. "I need five copies of this, Ms. Hunter, please. I could also use a few paper towels now." I nodded at him, covering my smile with my hand.

"Of course, I'll go get some, and I'll get those copies made as soon as I can." As I turned to walk out of his office, I swore I heard him groan. I laughed to myself; I guess I really did look... _pretty_ today.

It was later that afternoon that Edward walked over to my desk, leaning down next to me. To anyone else it would seem like he was looking at my computer screen, when he whispered, "The next time you call me _'Sir'_ , Bella..." he trailed off, leaving my imagination to fill in the blanks. I gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. He smirked at me. "Two can play at this game," he growled quietly before heading back into his office.

I looked around the room at the other faculty, and thankfully, no one seemed to notice anything. Well, slow just went out the window, I suppose. Throughout the rest of the day, whenever my work came to a lull, I kept having these little fantasies, where Edward was Christian Grey and I was Anastasia Steele. He really wasn't making this easy.

-SMT-

When I arrived home that evening, the first thing I heard was Riley's happy squeals. I followed the sound down the hallway to our bedroom, finding Emmett, Rose, and Riley sitting on the floor playing Mario Kart. I smiled, taking the scene in for a moment.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" I called out.

"Mama! Mama here!" Riley exclaimed, throwing his controller down and running over to me. I scooped him up into my arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, I missed you _so_ much today, Riley! Did you have a fun day? Are you feeling better?" I kissed him on the nose.

"Yes," was the only reply I received, but I would take it. Suddenly, my phone started to ring in my purse. I placed Riley down. "Hey, bud, go finish your game, Mama just needs to take this call really quick," I told him. I retrieved my phone, seeing Edward's number on the screen. I tried to hide my smile, since I really wasn't in the mood to be teased by Rose right now. I snuck out of the room, down the hallway, and into the living room.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, Bella, It's Edward."

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID and all," I giggled.

"Oh. Right. Uh... So, I was calling because I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me this weekend? You know, like a date." He sounded so nervous now. He was so very back and forth on his confidence. Between stammering over my outfit and spilling his coffee, to his implicit 'sir' statement, and now back to being shy about asking me out on a date... it really had me wondering about what went on inside of Edward Cullen's head.

"Edward, I would love to go on a date with you. When were you thinking?"

"Oh! Great. I was thinking Saturday, around seven? Does that work? I know you have to put Riley to bed."

"Saturday at seven. I'll have to talk to Rose first, to see if she minds putting Riley to bed and everything… I want to say yes, but can I let you know tomorrow?" I felt terrible that I couldn't just immediately agree.

"Oh, yeah, of course, that's fine. So I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?"

"Sure, tomorrow. Have a good night, Edward!"

"Good night, sweet girl," was the last thing he said before we hung up.

-SMT-

I walked back into my room, finding Emmett with Riley on his bed, looking at a book together. Rose was sitting in my recliner, watching them, when she turned toward me. "So,who was _that_?" she questioned with a grin on her face.

"Ugh, it was Edward, okay? _Please,_ Rose. I _really_ don't feel like being teased about it," I whined.

Rose nodded. "Sorry, I won't say anything, so, what did he want?"

I sighed, thankful that she was trying. "Actually, he asked me out on a date this Saturday. Would you be willing to put Riley to bed that night for me? It's really not too hard, you just have to lay with him for a bit, I mean if you can't..."

"Bella, what did I tell you last time? You don't need to sell it to me. Just ask. If I can, I will. If I can't, I won't," Rose firmly stated.

"Okay, fine. Rose, can you put Riley to bed for me on Saturday so that I can go on a date?" I asked.

"Yes, I can. I would love to, actually." Rose smiled at me.

After all these years, I was starting to see my sister in a new light. I still couldn't see myself swapping secrets with her, or going into the gory details of, say, a date with her. I could, however, see that I could trust and rely on her, and that she supported me.

-SMT-

Thursday and Friday were much of the same, except that Riley was well enough to go back to school both days. I was so relieved that he was feeling better. However, I knew it would happen again, because he was in school now, and kids loved to pass germs around. I was hoping that maybe I would handle it better the next time. I was tired of constantly worrying and wondering "what if."

We were just heading out of the aftercare classroom on Friday when Edward came around the corner. "Ms. Hunter." He nodded at me with a small smirk. "Hey, Riley! Are you feeling better?" Edward asked, smiling down at Riley.

Riley looked up at Edward, and held his eyes for a beat. "Yes."

Edward squatted down in front of Riley. "Hey, Riley, I want to see your eyes, could you look at me, please?" he asked.

Riley glanced up at him, and held his eyes for a little longer this time.

"Thanks, I really like to see you. I'm so happy that you're feeling better." He spoke gently to Riley.

I had never wanted more children after Riley, but when I watched Edward with my son, it had me questioning that thought. If we were to get serious one day, it might be something I would have to reconsider.

"Mama, _walk_ , go home!" Riley demanded.

"Hey, Riley, that's not how we speak to Mama, or to Mr. Cullen. What do you say?"

"Go home, _please,"_ was his reply. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, I guess we need to head home, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I reached over and squeezed Edward's hand.

He glanced down at our hands, squeezing back lightly. "Yeah, I'll pick you up around seven still?"

"Seven is perfect. Have a good night, Edward." I so wanted to kiss him, but little eyes were present, and I wasn't sure who else was around either.

"Good night, Bella, I can't wait until tomorrow." Edward smiled, and with that, Riley and I headed down the hallway, and I was feeling lighter than I normally did.

-SMT-

Saturday morning came quick, and Riley was in rare form. Everything that I did, just wasn't right for him. I made him eggs, they were yucky. I gave him apple juice, he wanted grape. Later when he asked for a snack, I offered him a few pieces of pineapple, and he screamed, " _No! Chips, chips, chips!"_ I'd had it. It wasn't even noon, and I was done.

" _Riley!_ You _have_ to stop, _now!"_ I yelled. I hated when I lost it with him, but sometimes I wanted to pull my hair out.

He looked up at me, his bottom lip quivering. "Mama, hug, hug, hug," he chanted at me, tears starting to fall down his little cheeks.

I got down on my knees in front of him and hugged him to me. "Riley, I'm sorry I yelled, but you weren't exactly being nice to me, either, today. I'm trying my best, bud, and we need to be kind, okay?"

"Yes. Okay," he answered as usual, sniffling into my shoulder.

"Now, do you want some pineapple?" I asked him, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"Pineapple and cheese, please?" He asked, I stared at him, that was one of the longest statements he'd made.

"Riley, those were really good words. Yes, I'll get you pineapple and cheese." I headed to the kitchen to make him a plate. It seemed that speech therapy might be starting to work.

It started off rocky, but today was starting to turn into a really good day. I couldn't wait until I got to be with Edward tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own a too much from Bath & Body Works.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

It was about half past five when I jumped into the shower and started getting ready. It never really took me long, but I always liked leaving a little time so I didn't feel rushed.

When I stepped out of the shower, I groaned, catching my reflection in the full length mirror. I wasn't a fan of my naked body. I had never taken the time to really lose the baby weight, my stomach was littered with stretch marks, and my breasts had never been the same after pregnancy. I glanced down and ran my hand softly over the scar that was left by my c-section; if there was one scar that I wasn't ashamed of, that was it. When my baby was being strangled by the umbilical cord, I had to have an emergency c-section. I would go through it time and time again, if it meant I'd have my Riley.

After drying off, I quickly got dressed. having decided on a maroon colored shirt dress that tied around the waist, pairing it with my tan leather ankle boots that had an adorable bow on the side of them. I blow dried my hair, adding a few curls to the bottom with my curling iron. I wasn't one to wear a lot of makeup, so I just added a little mascara and eyeliner to my eyes, and ran some gloss over my lips. I smiled at my reflection, liking what I saw. It felt good to be putting in more effort lately.

Around six fifty the doorbell rang. I jumped up and rushed to open it, not caring if I seemed overly eager. I had been waiting to see Edward all day. I pulled the door open and he stood before me, wearing a white checked oxford tucked into a pair of navy pants that sat just right on his hips, paired with a caramel colored leather belt, and on his feet he wore loafers that were similar in color to his belt. He looked _really_ good.

"Hi, sweet girl, you look amazing. These are for you," he said, handing me a small bouquet of montauk daisies.

I took the flowers from him, bringing them close and inhaling. "Thank you. Did you know that daisies are one of my favorite flowers?" I stood on my tip toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Come in for a minute? I just need to put these in some water, say good night to Riley, and then we can head out." I stood to the side, letting him in.

As Edward stepped through the door Emmett came around the corner and stopped. "Hey, you must be Edward. I'm Emmett, Bella's brother in law." He reached out to shake Edward's hand.

Edward returned Emmett's handshake. "It's great to meet you, Bella has told me a little bit about you."

Emmett grinned over at me. "Yeah, well, Bella's told us _so_ much about _you._ It's always _'Edward, Edward, Edward'_ around here," he teased.

I glared over at Emmett. " _Em!_ That is so not true, and you know it!" I growled, but when I looked over at Edward he had a silly grin on his face. I huffed at them both and headed off to find a vase and say good night to my son. When I walked back to the room that Riley and I shared, Rose was getting him dressed in his pajamas. "Hey, bud, I'm going to go out for a little bit, and Aunt Rose is going to help you get to bed tonight, remember what we talked about?

"You go? Yes. Okay, Mama." Lately, he had begun adding more words to his responses on a much regular basis; he was definitely progressing.

I bent down and pulled him to me, giving him a tight hug, and kissing him on his hair. "You sleep good, okay? I'll see you in the morning, baby. Be good for Aunt Rose and Uncle Em."

"Have a good time, Bella; he'll be just fine," Rose told me.

I nodded. "Thanks, Rose, call me if you need me, okay?" She nodded and I stood up, heading out of the room and down the hall towards Edward.

When I approached the living room I heard Emmett's voice saying, "Just be good to her, okay?" Maybe it wasn't right, but I stood silently, waiting for Edward's reply.

"All I want is to be good to her, I want to take care of her and Riley for as long as she'll let me." That sent a feeling of warmth through my heart. I would honestly be okay with him taking care of us, and us taking care of him, for a long time.

I walked into the living room, and Edward stood up. "Hey, I'm ready when you are," I said, glancing over at Emmett, then back to Edward.

"Great! We should get going, then. I'm really hoping you'll like where we're going. It was great meeting you." He nodded at Emmett, grabbed my hand in his, and lead me towards the door.

We stepped outside, and sitting in the driveway was a 2017 silver Volvo S60, which was probably the nicest car I would ever set foot in. It was definitely a step up from my little Hyundai Elantra, that's for sure.

As I reached for the passenger side door handle, Edward moved next to me, swiftly opening it for me. I climbed in and he closed the door for me. Well that was a first, I had never had a car door opened for me before, it really was a sweet gesture. Edward walked around to the driver's side and slid in to his seat, starting the car, backing out of the driveway smoothly.

We had been driving for a few moments when he reached over, taking my hand in his. "Do you mind?" He gestured to our hands. "I just spend so much time at work, not being able to touch you."

I shook my head, squeezing his hand. "I don't mind at all; in fact, I really like it." I'm sure I was blushing.

We drove for about twenty minutes, exchanging small talk for a good part of the drive, when we pulled into the parking lot of one of my favorite restaurants, Mamma Lombardi's. "Oh! How did you know I loved this place?" I gasped.

He chuckled softly. "Actually, I had no clue. I'd just heard that the food is really good from a few friends." He stepped out of the car, making his way around to the passenger side, opening my door and offering me his hand.

As I was stepping out of the car, the toe of my shoe got caught in the door, and I went flying. However, Edward caught me and kept us both upright.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry… at least I didn't bowl you over this time?"

Edward brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and tilted my chin up to look at him. "I would gladly have you fall into me everyday, Bella." He placed a sweet kiss to my lips.

It was then that my stomach decided to growl loudly, and he laughed. "Come on, let's go feed you."

-SMT-

We walked in and Edward smiled at the hostess. "We have a reservation, it's under Cullen." She looked at her tablet and nodded.

"Yes, if you'll just follow me this way." She grabbed two menus, leading us to a table in a secluded corner. Edward pulled my chair out for me, sliding it gently back in as I sat. Having my chair pulled out for me, that was another first.

We looked over the menu for a few minutes, until we had both decided on what we wanted and placed our menus down. It wasn't long after that the waiter came over and took our order.

"So, how did you fill your day today?" I asked him once the waiter left.

"Actually, I drove out to my parents house in East Hampton. It's been a few weeks since I've seen them; my mother was beyond excited that I had a date tonight, she's already bugging me to meet you." He smiled at me.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, well whenever you want to introduce me—"

"Don't worry, I can hold her off for a while. I'd rather we get to know each other better, before I let my mother meddle between us, anyway." He reached over and smoothed his thumb across the back of my hand.

"So, you said they live in East Hampton? I spent the summer out there one year with my friend Bree, when we were younger. I loved it. We, uh, we did a lot of bar hopping, though, so I guess, I love what I can _remember_ ," I joked.

"Bella, were you a bit of a wild child?" he smirked.

I could feel my cheeks heat at his teasing. "I don't know if I would say _wild,_ but I had fun. Enough about my rebel days, though, what were you like growing up?" I asked, curious to know more about him.

"Well, lets just say, you probably never ran into me at any of the bars you were at. I'd always been ridiculously shy since I was little; I didn't really break out of my shell until after college. But if you want to go all the way back to when I was really young, uh, I didn't... I didn't talk until I was four." I was sure he could see the surprise written on my face.

"Until you were four? Edward, I don't want to pry, but can I ask why? What was going on?" He looked over at me and smiled softly.

"Well, apart from being overly shy, from what my mom tells me, I'd had chronic ear infections since I was a baby. She tried taking me to the audiologist multiple times, but apparently, I just wouldn't cooperate. Eventually, when I was around 3, they were successful, so I had tubes put in my ears, and then it was months and months of speech therapy," he explained.

"Wow, I never would have guessed." There was nothing about the way he spoke now, that would ever indicate he had been so far behind.

"Yeah, I'd say it worked pretty well, wouldn't you?" he teased. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it's what drove me to get my bachelors in Special Education; when I got older, I wanted to help kids who had issues similar to mine."

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. " _That's_ why you're so good with Riley, isn't it?" I laugh. A degree in Special Education, I was liking this man more and more all the time.

He grinned at me. "I should say yes, that it helps, but what I'll really tell you is that it's just my natural charm and charisma."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Smooth, Edward, really smooth."

We finished up our dinner, passing on dessert. When the waiter brought the check, Edward pulled out his credit card, handing it to him without batting an eye. I frowned, thinking about how after we had been married a few years, James never wanted to take me out anymore, claiming that we just didn't have the money. I shook my head slightly, clearing my thoughts of James. I didn't want to waste time on him while I had a wonderful man in front of me. Edward didn't seem to notice my slight shift in mood.

-SMT-

When we reached the car, Edward held my door open for me again, before rounding the hood and sliding into the driver's seat. "Do you need to head home, or do you think we can spend a little more time together tonight?" he asked.

I looked over at him. "I didn't give Rose a specific time that I'd be home, so I'd love to spend more time with you."

His answering smile was brilliant, as always. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach, or we could head back to my house and talk for awhile?"

"Is ' _talk_ ' code word for something else, Edward?" I smirked at him.

"What? No! I seriously meant talk, I know I've come on kind of strong at times—" he hurried out. I assumed that he was referring to his 'sir" comment not too long ago.

"I was just teasing, Edward, but I really would love to spend some more time talking with you, so your place sounds great." I placed my hand over his, locking our fingers.

-SMT-

We drove in comfortable silence for a while, until we reached the hamlet of Sayville. We pulled into the driveway of a cute little one story grey-sided house with an attached garage. From what I could see through the dark, the front yard was well taken care of, and there were even flower beds along the side of the house. I had to admit I was impressed.

When he parked the car and came around to my door again, I stepped out and immediately placed my hand back in his. "This is a really cute house, Edward, I love it!"

When we reached the front door, he slipped his free hand into his pocket to retrieve his keys, sliding them into the lock and opening the door, all while never releasing my hand. Once again, I'd have to say I was impressed.

Walking in, he flipped on the lights, and this time, I was not surprised to see that the inside was just as well taken care of as the outside. If I hadn't already known that he didn't have children, I would have now. Everything had its place and it was far from cluttered.

"Can I get you something to drink? Wine, or hard liquor, as I know you prefer?" he teased.

I glared at him playfully. "No. I'm fine, thanks." I walked over to his couch, sitting down. It was dark grey suede, and so very comfortable. "You have really great taste in furniture, honestly you have really great taste in everything," I said, glancing around the rest of the room. On the wall opposite the couch stood a glass entertainment center that held a large flat screen television. I could just imagine the amount of fingerprints Riley could leave.

He strode over towards me, taking the seat next to me. "Thanks, but I really can't take the credit. My mom and my sister, Alice, did most of the work. Oh! Speaking of Alice, I know it's a few weeks away, but she always throws this huge Halloween party every year. I'd been meaning to ask if you would want to be my date?"

I couldn't remember the last time I had been to a party, aside from one of Riley's birthdays, though I was pretty sure those didn't really count as a 'party'. "I'd really love to, but I have to check that Rose doesn't have plans first, though." I sighed, wishing I could just say yes.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me over onto his lap. "It's fine, Bella, you have to think about Riley first. I completely understand that. If you can't go for some reason, we'll just find something else to do, okay?"

I leaned my head onto his shoulder, breathing him in. "Thanks for always understanding. I know it can't be easy having a girlfriend with a child—"

He moved me so that I was sitting up straight, facing towards him more. "Did you just call yourself my girlfriend?"

"Oh, I didn't mean—"

That was when he grasped both sides of my face and pulled my mouth towards him, pressing his lips hard against mine. I threw my arms around his neck as I caught up to what was happening, moving my mouth against his in sudden desperation. He slid his hands from my face slowly down my arms, finally resting them just along the outside curves of my breasts. I moaned softly, giving him access to my mouth as he slid his tongue slowly against mine. I adjusted myself slightly so that I was straddling his lap, my dress rising up my thighs. With this new angle, I moaned louder when I felt him hard and straining against me through his pants. I couldn't help but grind myself down on his length, trying to ease the ache he was causing between my legs. He let out a rough groan and suddenly his hands were under the hem of my dress, gripping my ass, grinding back up against me. By now our kisses had slowed, and we were panting roughly against each other's mouths. I felt as if my body would burst into flames at any given moment; I was so close, if he would just—

Suddenly it was like he had realized what was going on. He pulled back slowly, sliding his hands up to my waist, pressing open mouth kisses to my neck. "Bella, baby, we have to stop, I don't want to rush this with you." I could feel his breath against my neck as he whispered, sending chills through my body.

I sighed, knowing he was right. We really were still learning new things about each other. " _Fine._ " I pouted, leaning my body against his and placing my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled deeply, rubbing slow circles with his palm against my back. "Silly girl. I hoped that answered your question about calling yourself my girlfriend, though."

I gave a mirthless laugh. "Yeah, if you just could have kept _answering_ for a few more minutes."

He kissed the top of my head. "I promise, sweet girl, one day soon, I'll give you an _answer_ you won't forget."

I knew that we should go slow, I really did want to know him better before we went any further. But in that moment, I was finding it very difficult to not just rip his clothes off and have at it. If this was how all our dates were going to end, I needed to find myself and Riley an apartment. Sharing a room with a six year old left very little opportunity to relieve any... stress.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I have watched 'The Office' an obscene amount of times.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

The night that I got home after my first date with Edward, I'd asked Rose if she would be able to babysit the weekend before Halloween so that I could go with Edward to Alice's party. Unfortunately, Rose and Emmett had plans to attend a party of their own, but she suggested I ask our dad, Charlie, if he would keep Riley overnight. The thought made me slightly nervous, because, as much as Charlie loved Riley, he hadn't been around him much, and he didn't always understand him.

I pulled up in front of Charlie's house and turned off the car. "Riley, are you excited to see Grandpa today?" I asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

It had been awhile since we had seen my dad. We'd really never been that close. Just like with Rosalie, we were just so different. After my mom died, we had hardly spoken for months, aside from a few phone calls here or there. Without her driving force between us, we just hadn't known how to interact. It wasn't until James had started to really pull away from me that I had found myself reaching out to Charlie more in search of some form of parental guidance.

"See Grandpa? Yes, Mom, yes!" Riley exclaimed. As the weeks went on, Riley was constantly moving forward. He was still behind for the average six year old, but all of his teachers and therapists were thrilled with the progress he was making.

"Hey, Dad! You around?" I called out as we walked into his house.

"Hey, Bells! Riley! How are you, buddy?" Charlie said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes," was Riley's reply. Charlie looked over at me, slightly confused at his answer. This was one of the areas where he really didn't always understand Riley. Some questions he knew how to answer immediately, however, in situations where he had to describe his feelings, or an abstract thought, not so much.

"Riley, when Grandpa asks 'how are you?', what do you say?" I prompted him. We had been working on answers to everyday questions, such as 'how are you?' or 'how old are you?' I hoped that eventually he would be able to actually express how he was feeling when someone asked.

"I'm good," Riley said this time.

"Great!" Charlie said, ruffling Riley's hair.

I pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down. "So, Dad, how is everything?"

"Pretty good, can't complain, really. Went fishing with Harry the other day." Charlie was never huge on conversation, which I'm sure didn't help our relationship, either. "So, what brings you out here, Bells? I heard from Rose that you've been seeing someone?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I've been seeing someone. His name is Edward, and he's a really great guy." This was why I didn't share secrets with her. Not that Edward was a secret, but it was my business to tell who I wanted and when.

Charlie nodded. "As long as he's not an asshole like James." Charlie was also blunt.

"He couldn't be any less like James if he tried, Dad. Anyway, I did have a reason for coming by today…" I trailed off. No matter what Rose told me, no matter how supportive Edward was, I still had those feelings of being an inconvenience. All those years that I spent with James, alone, without a support system close by, had worn me down.

"What's going on, Bells?" Charlie asked, concern in his voice.

I took a deep breath. We were home now. We were with people who wanted us.

"Well... Edward asked me to go with him to his sister's Halloween party next weekend and Rose has plans already. Would you be able to, uh, keep Riley? You know, overnight?"

Charlie smiled, relief washing over his face. "Is that all? I figured you were going to tell me you were pregnant or something! I'd be happy to keep Riley for you."

I glare over at Charlie. " _Pregnant,_ Dad, really? _Anyway_ , I just know that sometimes he... confuses you. Are you sure? I just... are you sure you're up for it?"

"You gonna have your phone on you?" he asks, and I nod. "Well, then, if we have any problems, I'll call you, but I don't think we will. He does confuse me sometimes, you're right, Bella. But I love him. He's my grandson, I want to spend as much time with him as I can; I want to understand him better."

"Thanks, Dad, I really appreciate it," I said, willing myself not to cry.

"Bells, I'm always here. You just need to ask," he said, and in a very un-Charlie-like manor, reached over and squeezed my hand tightly.

When we left Charlie's that evening, I was actually feeling pretty relieved. I'd kept stalling on giving Edward an answer about Alice's party. I just hadn't known how to approach Charlie. Now that it was done, I was feeling silly that I had ever worried. And I couldn't wait to tell Edward.

-SMT-

When Riley and I got home, I decided that we would watch a movie since we had the house to ourselves. Emmett and Rose had gone over to a friend's house for dinner, and didn't expect to be back until late. Riley wanted to watch Trolls again, which I quickly gave in to because of how much he loved all of the music. We were just getting comfortable when my phone rang. I picked it up off the coffee table, and saw Edward's number on the screen. Just seeing it made my heart race.

I quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweet girl, what are you up to?"

"Not too much. Riley and I just got in from my dad's, now we're just sitting down to watch Trolls."

"Oh, um, I was hoping to see you tonight, do you mind if I come and join you?" he asked, seeming kind of sheepish.

"No, I'd actually love that. When do you think you'll be here?"

"Uh... actually, I just pulled into your driveway."

"Oh, Edward, you're too cute, just come in, the door is unlocked." I couldn't help smiling to myself.

"I'll be right in," he said, and with that we hung up.

A moment later, he walked through the door looking better than anyone should be allowed. He was wearing a cream and black striped sweater, with dark wash jeans that fit him just right. On his feet he wore his usual Adidas sneakers. I didn't know what I did to deserve a man who looked so good and had the heart to match.

"Hey guys," he said, walking over to me, placing a kiss on my cheek then ruffling Riley's hair.

Riley looked up at Edward for a moment. "Edward watch Trolls?" he asked.

"I'd love to watch Trolls with you, buddy," he said while sitting down on the other side of Riley and reaching around him to grasp my hand.

It was twenty minutes into the movie when I looked over and saw Riley cuddled up against Edward, fast asleep. "I should probably get him into his bed," I whispered at Edward.

Edward looked down at Riley, smiling. "I was wondering why he was so calm all of a sudden. I can carry him into the room for you, if you want."

I shifted Riley gently towards me, so that Edward could stand up. Once he was on his feet, he leaned down, scooping him up easily into his arms. I followed Edward back to the bedroom where he placed him softly on the bed, covering him up. I kissed Riley on the forehead then motioned for Edward to follow me back to the living room.

I plopped myself back down onto the couch, letting out a sigh. "Thanks for that, he's getting way too big for me to carry him. He would have been sleeping on the couch until Emmett and Rose got back if you weren't here," I said as he sat down beside me, pulling me against him.

"I'm even happier that I stopped by, then." He leaned down, placing a kiss on my lips.

"So... I asked my dad if he would keep Riley for the night next Saturday, so that we could go to Alice's party," I said while leaning into him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah? How'd that go?" He wrapped his arm around me.

"He said he'd be fine with it, so we're good to go. I'm still a little nervous, though. Charlie hasn't spent much time with Riley, and he's definitely never had him over night."

"If you're that worried about it, Bella, we don't have to—"

"No, we really do, Edward. It's not easy, but I'm trying my best to let people help, to let them in. Plus, I think Charlie really wants to do this." I sighed.

He nodded. "As long as it's what you want, baby. Don't feel like you have to do this because of me. Like I told you before, we'll just find something else to do."

I felt so lucky in that moment. After spending so much time with someone who was continuously frustrated by my anxieties and the waves of depression that I often surfed, it was nice to hear that I didn't need to perform. That I didn't need to push myself beyond what I felt capable of. The difference now was that I _wanted_ to push. I _wanted_ to get beyond where I was. And I was pretty confident that with Edward, I had some sort of a fighting chance.

-SMT-

It was the Wednesday before the party when I realized I had forgotten a very important detail; a costume. I had Riley's costume all ready for when we went trick-or-treating, but his was easy. He was going to dress up like Super Mario, one of his favorite things in the world. Mine, was not so easy, and I had put it off for way too long. I didn't want to go the normal route of the overly sexualized nurse or cop, but I didn't want to try and _not_ be sexy, either. There had to be some sort of middle ground, right? I sighed to myself; chances were I'd just end up dressing like a cat. Cat's could be sexy, right?

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up, finding Edward standing in front of my desk, staring back at me. "Everything alright, Ms. Hunter?" he asked.

I nodded quickly. "Sorry, Mr. Cullen, I was uh... thinking about my Halloween costume… was there something you needed?"

Smirking, he said, "No, we're done for the day, but about this Halloween costume. What are you planning to go as, Ms. Hunter?"

"Honestly... I haven't figured it out, yet, but I was thinking I might just go as a black cat." I sighed heavily.

His eyes lit up. "Bella! I mean, Ms. Hunter... what if I just had an idea for a sort of couples costume? Have you ever watched The Office?"

"Yeah, It's actually my favorite show, and that being said, I'm not going with you if you're Popeye and expect me to be Olive Oyl, Mr. Cullen," I tell him.

"No! You said you were going to be a black cat, right? Let's go for the cheesiest costumes. You'd be a black cat, like Pam was, and I'd go as three hole punch Jim, or I guess, Edward, in this case." He was nearly buzzing with excitement. I had no clue he liked The Office as much as I did. I knew every episode, and I knew the exact costumes he was talking about.

"Oh, my God. I think that might be the best idea you've ever had. Yes! I'm actually really excited about this now!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Go get your things, and we'll go pick up Riley. We need to go to the store!" he nearly shouted, rushing back into his office to gather his own things.

"Okay, okay! Give me a second!" I couldn't help but smile at how excited he was. I quickly gathered my things, ready to head out.

"This is going to be amazing, Bella. You have no clue," he laughed, placing a kiss on my cheek, as we headed out to pick up Riley.

It took me a moment, but I had just realized he'd said, " _We'll_ go pick up Riley." Sometimes it felt like things were moving almost too slowly. We hadn't really progressed any further after the night we made out on his couch. It was difficult because I had Riley, and if we were over at Edward's we always had to head back home at night, and if we were at Rose and Emmett's, we had no privacy. Plus, anyone with a child knows, kids are just natural cockblocks, so add in sharing a room with one, and you're guaranteed nothing can happen. So aside from a few heated kisses when Riley was otherwise occupied, we were at a standstill, physically.

Emotionally, I was falling fast and hard. I couldn't exactly speak for Edward, but the words he used about Riley and myself often led me to believe that he was falling fast as well. I knew that I should try pulling back a little bit, not letting myself get so caught up in him, but really, I didn't want to. However, I also knew I had to worry about Riley's feelings. I needed to talk with Edward and find out if we were even on the same page. I needed to know that we were serious. That he definitely wanted this just as much as I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own way too many coffee mugs for my own good.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

A/N: Well, I decided to post this early because I'm having a crappy Friday and I thought it would be a bit of a 'pick me up' to share something that I love doing. If one of you are having a bad day as well, I hope this brightens it a bit! I'll still post on Monday.

-SMT-

We had spent way more time and money in Target than I thought we would, but wasn't that how it always happened? Edward's costume was easy; it didn't really require any actual 'Halloween' supplies. He just needed a white shirt and 3 large black paper circles attached to it and he was done. Mine was just a little bit harder since it was so close to Halloween, but I was finally able to find a pair of black cat ears, a black skirt which was shorter than I wanted, but would have to do, and a black sweater. I hadn't dressed up for Halloween in years, but now I was really getting excited for it. I loved that Edward had this idea, and that it was something we could share together.

By the time we were finished at Target it was way past dinnertime and Riley was in the back of Edward's car chanting, " _Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!_ " over and over until I finally gave in, and we stopped to pick up a pizza. It was too late to go back home and cook anyway, so we headed over to Edward's.

We were just finishing up dinner when Edward turned to me, taking a deep breath before starting. "So, it's... it's late, Bella, and I was wondering if you... if you'd want to stay over? I have the spare bedroom for Riley... and I don't know it if this is too forward, but, I... I'd like to sleep with you. Sleep _next_ to you, I mean, not—" He was turning all different shades of red; I was almost slightly concerned for his health, but I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of me.

"Edward, I think that sounds wonderful, plus I haven't slept in an actual bed in months! I have a pair of sweats in my bag for Riley in case of an accident, so he's all set pajama-wise. So yes, we'll stay with you tonight." I walked over to him, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "But, I'll need to borrow a t-shirt and some boxers from you, if you don't mind?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure that there is anything that I would mind less than you in my clothes, Bella," he whispered against my lips.

-SMT-

It took longer than normal for Riley to fall asleep, so when I finally came out of the room, I just headed straight into Edward's.

I walked in to find Edward laying on the bed, propped up by a few pillows. I had to wonder how anyone could make a pair of green plaid pajama bottoms and a grey tank look so good. Then there was his hair; it was in every direction like he had already slept on it, and honestly, I just wanted to run my fingers through it, maybe pull on it a little.

He looked over at me. "Did he have any problems going to sleep?"

"Not really any problems, it just took him a little longer to settle, different room and all." I shrugged.

Edward nodded. "So... I put one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers in the bathroom for you…" I could feel the tension just pouring off of him, making me curious about what was going on inside of his head right then.

"Is everything okay, Edward? You seem a little nervous," I asked.

"Yeah... I was just wanting to talk about something with you tonight…" he said, trailing off.

"Let me go get changed so I can come lay with you, and we'll talk, okay?" He was wanting to _talk._ I didn't think he'd ask us to spend the night if he wanted to stop seeing me...

He nodded again and I made my way into the bathroom, finding the clothes that Edward had laid out for me, and quickly changing. For a second I considered leaving my bra on, but quickly decided against it. I'd been in the damn thing all day and I _had_ to get out of it.

I turned to leave, catching my reflection in the mirror. I stood there for a moment, looking back at myself. It wasn't long ago that when I looked in a mirror, it was like I saw someone staring back that I hardly recognized. I still didn't really know the woman who was staring back at me, but I felt like I was getting closer to her each day. I knew I still had so many mountains to climb, and valleys to walk through, but maybe, _just maybe_ I had a fighting chance to reach my destination now.

-SMT-

I made my way over to the bed, climbing in next to him. It had been so long since I had slept in an actual bed, and even longer since I had slept in a bed with a man. Even before we had gotten divorced, during the last year of our marriage James had taken to sleeping on the couch most nights. Edward had been open earlier about wanting to sleep next to me, and such a small gesture had so much meaning to me. He wanted to be near me. He didn't find me annoying, or broken. I had some form of worth to him. Still, I couldn't help but be nervous that he was wanting to 'talk'.

I looked over at Edward to find him staring at me. "So... what's going on?" I asked him, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

He let out a deep breath. "Okay, it's just... I know I said we'd go slow, Bella, and if that's what you still want, we will, but honestly, I feel so much for you, and for Riley. I know we haven't known each other long, but I want to spend _more_ time with you. I want to find out all of the things you love, and everything you hate. I want to know what goes on inside of that beautiful head of yours. I want to know your greatest fears, and your biggest dreams."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I should have known not to worry. Now after a speech like that, all I want is to be near him, to feel him. I leaned my head against his chest, taking a deep breath, inhaling him. "I want that, too," I breathed out.

He wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I want you here, as often as possible. I know that with Riley you can't stay every night, even if you could, that might be _too_ fast. But I'd love if we could try and have dinner together, all of us, a few nights a week and sometimes maybe you'd stay?"

I nodded against his chest. "I really like that idea. When you said, 'We'll go pick up Riley _',_ this afternoon, It had me thinking that I wanted more with you, too. I liked feeling like an 'us'."

"I like feeling like an 'us', too," he whispered into my hair.

I smiled, placing a kiss on his chest. "What if I said I had an idea to help us learn a few more things about each other?"

"What? Did you want to play twenty questions or something?" he teased, causing me to flush.

"Uh... actually, that's exactly what I was going to suggest," I said quietly.

He chuckled, squeezing me tightly to him. "Honestly, it's a great idea, I was just picking on you, baby. Let's play. You go first."

I wiggled out of his arms, sitting up so that I could see his face while we asked each other questions. "Okay, I've got one. When was your first kiss?"

"I was 14, I was on my first date with a girl named Kate. We went to the movies to see Varsity Blues. I remember it was rated R, so my dad actually had to come in and buy the tickets for us. It was at the end of the night, and my dad made me walk her to the door, so before she went in, she pecked me on the lips really quick and ran. Okay, my turn. Same question."

"That's not fair! You need to ask a _different_ question!" I really, really, didn't want to share my first kiss.

"Everything is fair in twenty questions. We didn't say I _couldn't_ ask the same question." He smirked.

" _Fine_. I was uh... 17, and it was _terrible._ We had been friends for a long time, but one day he asked me out on a date. I figured it couldn't hurt, I mean, he was pretty cute." I shrugged. "So he took me to dinner, then we went bowling. At the end of the night, we were sitting in his car, and he asked if he could kiss me. So I told him yes, and it was _disgusting_. He slobbered on me so much I actually had to wipe my mouth off with my sleeve." I looked over at Edward, and I could see how hard he was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny! It was so gross!" I pouted.

It was at that point that Edward actually burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Bella, but the look on your face…"

I glared at him.

"Uh... it's uh, your turn," he said, being the smart man he is and realizing he should shut it.

We went back and forth for a while and in the short time we played I've learned small things about him, like that he hated cauliflower with a passion, and that he had a collection of mugs that say '#1 Principal' from different students. I also learned one huge thing. When I asked him to tell me a secret no one knew, he admitted to me that he had been in therapy up until a few years ago because he was suffering from anxiety. He never told his parents or his sister, because he didn't want to worry them.

The fact that he had been through that, and felt he could share it with me, meant more than he would ever know. I felt even more at ease with him, knowing that since he had gone through that, he might understand me more because of it. I knew when the time came, and I felt like I was ready, he would listen and he would be able to empathize.

-SMT-

It was after midnight by the time we finally called it quits on the questions. I was not sure exactly what to do in that situation. Was he a cuddler when he slept? Or did we just roll over and go to bed? How were we going to do this? Before I could say anything, he pulled me over to him, hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but smile; I guess that answered my question. I craned my neck, offering him my lips, which he took as he kissed me deeply. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. It'd been so long since we'd had the chance to be alone.

Edward pulled back, looking at me. "God, Bella... when you make that noise…" He groaned, rolling me over and hovering above me. "I just want to bury myself inside you, and see what other noises I can pull out of you." He leaned down, placing kisses on the hollow of my throat. Apparently, a horny Edward is a dirty talking Edward.

He continued to place kisses on my throat and neck, while his hands started to make their way just under the hem of my shirt, inching it up slowly and resting on my bare stomach. I sucked in a sharp breath and he looked at me.

"What is it, Bella? We can stop," he said, even when I could clearly see the lust in his eyes, saying that he wanted to do anything but that. I knew he would never push me, though.

I shook my head. "I don't want to stop... I just, it's been a while since anyone has seen me... naked, and I'm…" I wasn't exactly sure how to explain how I felt. I wanted this. I wanted _him._ But there was the thought of what if he didn't like what he saw?

He leaned down, placing a kiss to my lips, whispering against them. "Will you let me see you, baby?"

I nodded my consent; I _wanted_ to trust him with all of me, I just had to keep reminding myself that he's not James. He wanted me, as much as I wanted him.

He sat back on his heels, and my eyes were immediately drawn to the bulge tenting his pajama bottoms. They left almost nothing to the imagination. I could just about see how long and thick he was. He reached his hands to the edge of my t-shirt and slowly dragged it up and off my body, leaving me in just the boxers he loaned me.

"Oh, God, baby, you're fucking beautiful." His eyes slowly trailed up and down my body, and he leaned in, his mouth heading straight to one nipple, circling it slowly with his tongue, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. His fingers reached up to tug softly on the other. I cried out, my hands finding their place in the hair on the back of his neck, and he moaned, releasing my nipple from his mouth and trailing wet open-mouthed kisses down my chest and stomach before stopping a few inches below my belly button. I suddenly realize he was placing soft kisses to the scar there. I looked down at him, and he met my eyes with his gaze. "Like I said, fucking beautiful," he whispered against my skin.

He ran his hands slowly up and down my thighs. "Can I take these off, too?" he asked while he slipped his index fingers just under the elastic waistband. "As good as you look in my boxers..."

"Yes," I barely whispered, lifting my hips as he started to slowly slide them down and off my legs. Slowly, he ran his finger along my slit and groaned.

"I want to taste you, baby," he said softly, and there was nothing more that I wanted in that moment.

He slid to the floor, pulling me with him so that my ass was just off the edge of the bed. Dropping to his knees, he placed my legs on either side of his shoulders. I couldn't help the loud moan that slipped out when he ran his tongue up the length of my pussy before circling my clit slowly with his tongue. I was breathless as he sucked hard on my clit, sliding two fingers deep inside my pussy, pumping them in an out in long strokes.

Looking down, seeing his head between my legs, and listening to his moans while his mouth was on me, was just enough throw me over the edge.

"Oh, God, Edward, please, please don't stop, I'm—" I moaned, clenching around his fingers as I came hard.

Slowly, he slipped his fingers from me and pressed a kiss to my mound before sitting up. I watched him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and just that was enough to make my pussy clench again. I didn't think I would ever get enough of this man.

I scooted back on the bed and he climbed in next to me, placing a kiss on my lips. I actually loved being able to taste myself on him.

I slid my fingers along the waist of his pajama bottoms. "Can I return the favor?" I asked.

"Mmm… if you really want to…" He moaned.

"Oh, I definitely want to." I smirked at him, wondering where the confident woman was coming from. I stood up, making my way around to the end of the bed, motioning for him to scoot down to the edge. Slowly I slid his pants off his hips, watching as his cock sprang free, hitting against his stomach. It was better than I could have imagined; he was definitely above average, and good lord, was he thick.

I dropped to my knees, and he hissed as I grasped him in my hand and ran my tongue along the length of his cock, before wrapping my lips around the head.

"Oh fuck, Bella," he grunted, running his fingers through my hair as I worked him with my mouth. I glanced up at him, and his eyes were trained on where he was sliding in and out of my mouth. He groaned as I took him deeper, letting him brush against the back of my throat, then pulling back almost completely to circle the head of his cock slowly, before sliding my lips back down his length.

After a few more passes, I could tell he was nearly there. I moaned around his cock, and apparently the vibrations were just enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh _fuck_ , baby, I'm gonna—" Before I knew it, I felt him, warm and sliding down my throat.

I released him from my mouth and he pulled me up to him, planting a deep kiss on my lips. I loved the fact that he would kiss me after I just had my mouth wrapped around him.

By the time we were actually lying in bed, curled up together and ready for sleep, it was nearing 2 A.M. We'd only get around four hours of sleep, if we were lucky. But it was a price I would gladly pay for the best orgasm that I'd had in ages.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I've finally got a potty trained little boy!.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

A/N: This is in EPOV. While I was trying to write it, Bella just refused to talk to me. I kind of loved being inside his head. ;)

 **EPOV**

My body naturally woke me up at five every morning no matter what I did, or how little sleep I had gotten the night before. I guess having to be at work by seven thirty everyday would do that to you.

I looked over to where Bella was still sleeping soundly. I knew she hadn't slept in a bed for months now, since she shared her room with Riley and there was only a twin bed in there. The recliner in her room was nice and all, but it wasn't made to be slept in every night.

I wanted to solve that problem for her, I wanted to share my bed with her every night and to turn the spare room into Riley's bedroom. My mind kept drifting back to last night when we spoke. I told her I wanted more time with her. I tried to make it sound as casual as possible, I didn't want to freak her out, but I never wanted them to have to leave.

I felt crazy some days. I knew we were moving fast, but I couldn't help that I had fallen for her when she literally fell on top of me at her interview. I couldn't help but chuckle when I thought about the way she had blurted out, "You're fine!" It was like we were soulmates, since I was constantly tripping over my own words as well. I had just wanted to know her more after all of that, and the fact that she was gorgeous helped, too.

For the two weeks before she started, I had struggled with my feelings almost daily. It had been awhile since I'd had strong feelings for a woman, so it figured it had to be my new assistant.

I had been almost positive that there were no rules saying that we couldn't be in a relationship, as long as it was consensual and not one that I was obtaining by abusing my authority. I went through every document and handbook that I could find over those two weeks, not wanting to involve human resources just yet. Thankfully I found nothing that directly prohibited a relationship between myself and Isabella Hunter. I knew I had been getting way ahead of myself, though. I hadn't even known if she would want to go on a date with me, nevermind have a relationship with me. I had figured though, that if she did, I wanted to be sure it wouldn't cost her anything. In the end, I was glad for my research.

-SMT-

I was still lying in bed when I heard Riley calling, " _Mama! Mama!"_ I looked over at Bella, who was still sound asleep, apparently not hearing him. I didn't want her to have to get up just yet, I wanted to do something for her, something that I was sure never happened. My feet hit the floor and I headed down the small hallway. I peeked into Riley's room, seeing him sitting up in bed, tears running down his face.

"Hey, bud, it's okay! Mama is still sleeping, she's here, though," I told him, hopefully consoling him.

"N-need Mama!" he hiccupped. I knew I could handle this, I just had to think for a moment.

"How about first we go and peek in on Mama, and then I make you some eggs? But we can't wake her up."

Riley looked up at me. "See Mama? I eat eggs?"

I nodded. "Yup, come on, I'll show you Mama, and then we'll go eat some eggs."

He jumped out of the bed and started quickly down the hall. I almost had to run to catch up with him; I forgot how fast little kids can be sometimes! Thankfully I reached him before he could burst in and wake Bella up. I took his hand, cracked the door open, and showed him Bella asleep in bed. "See? There's Mama. She'll be up soon. Lets go and I'll make you some eggs," I said, directing him toward the kitchen.

I sat him down at the table and headed over to start on breakfast. I was by no means a great cook, but I had scrambled eggs down pretty well.

I placed a plate of eggs down in front of Riley, handing him a fork as I sat down to eat my own eggs. I looked over at him and noticed he was trying, but he just couldn't figure out how hard to push down to spear his food and his grip wasn't exactly how it needed to be.

"Riley, do you need help?" I asked him.

"Yes. Help, please," he told me.

I came around the side of him and helped him adjust the fork in his hand so that he had a better grip on it, and then placed my hand lightly on top of his as a guide. I let him do most of the work, but when it came to the amount of pressure that he needed, I added a little more weight with my hand, hopefully helping him feel how to push down. We did this a few times before I took my hand away and told him, "Okay, now you try."

I watched as he held the fork in his hand, moving it towards the food where he put only just enough pressure down, but was somewhat successful at picking up a piece of egg. It was just barely hanging on, but it was _something._ Like everything else, it was small steps, small victories, and this I counted as victory. I watched him as he hurried to get the food to his mouth.

"Yes! Nice job, Riley!" I praised him. The proud smile that he gave me in return was one of the most amazing things I had ever witnessed.

"Good job, Riley! Look at you!" I heard her, and wondered just how long she had been standing there.

I could see the tears in her eyes just wanting to spill over. She had so many emotions inside of her. She had kept herself locked up for too long. I could tell by the way she tried to always hold back on her tears, or she would try to deflect to something else. I still didn't know everything she had gone through, and I was hoping that she would open up to me one day, that she would let me in further.

At least I knew a few things. I knew her husband left shortly after Riley was diagnosed with autism, and I knew that Bella was there when her mom died, and that she never really spoke to anyone about it, aside from a little bit with her sister and her dad. I knew that she had gone through so many difficult and traumatic changes in such a short period of years. Still, she pushed everyday, and chose to move her entire life, again, to provide better for her son. Sometimes her strength and courage nearly knocked me over.

She walked over to where we sat, first stopping to kiss Riley on the head and hug him to her, and then to me. She leaned down and kissed me, murmuring a, "Thank you," against my lips.

"Riley! Did you tell Edward thank you for breakfast?" she questioned.

He looked up at me for a moment, giving me a quick, "Thank you!"

I pulled him close to me and kissed the top of his head. "Anytime, bud. I'm glad you liked your eggs."

"Riley, go and find your shoes, please. We have to go soon." Bella spoke after a few minutes, and being the great kid he was, he was up and out of the room, doing what he was asked.

"Edward, we've been working on that for such a long time. Since before he was in preschool! How did you do it?"

I shook my head at her. "I didn't do anything you haven't done, baby. I'm assuming he was just ready, it all came together finally. His hand and brain just had to make the connection."

"It was so nice just watching the two of you. It's been so long since he's had a male role model. I mean, I know that he has Emmett and on occasion, my dad, but he doesn't have anyone to be a _dad_ for him." Her eyes widened as soon as it was out of her mouth, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Oh _God,_ I'm not asking you to be his dad Edward, please don't think—" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers.

"I know that's not what you're saying, sweet girl. But let me tell you right now. You want a male role model for him? Someone to play the role of 'dad'? You tell me. Whenever you decide what role you want me to play in his life, you tell me, and I'll be there." She just nodded at me, and I had to hope that I wasn't coming on too strong, but I meant every word I said. All she had to do was say the word.

-SMT-

The rest of the week passed quickly, and by the time Saturday rolled around, I was beyond done with Alice. She had literally bugged me everyday, trying to find out what our costumes were. I refused to tell her, because I knew her. She'd pout that they were "not creative enough" I loved my sister, and she had an amazing heart, but sometimes she didn't get the whole picture. We decided on these costumes because it was something we both really enjoyed, it was something we could share as our own inside joke, and if no one else got it, I couldn't care less.

I sighed as I looked down and saw Alice's name flashing across the screen on my phone. "What is it, Alice?" I huffed out.

"Is that any way to speak to your sister, big brother?" she said way too cheerily.

"After you've called me multiple times, every single day for the last week? Yes. It's exactly how I speak to my sister," I grumbled.

"Oh, Edward, I figured you'd be more _relaxed_ now that you have Bella." I could hear the grin in her voice.

"What did you need, Alice?" I barked at her.

"I was just wanting to know when you thought you'd be here! I'm dying to meet Bella, and I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she whined.

I guess it really did feel like it'd been a long time. Even though she lived only an hour away, between work, Bella, and just life in general, we really didn't get to see each other very often.

"Once Bella drops Riley off at her dad's house, she's going to head over here and we'll leave. _Please_ behave tonight, Alice? I don't need you coming on so strong and scaring the crap out of her, okay?"

" _Edward!_ Bella and I are going to be _great_ friends!" With that, she hung up on me.

-SMT-

It was a little after four when I heard a knock at the door, and I couldn't help how excited I felt. I saw her every day at work, we had dinner together often, but I still couldn't get enough of this woman.

"Hey, sweet girl," I said as I opened the door, and I was greeted by a bright smile.

I had to admit, I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew that she was leaving Riley with her dad overnight for the first time, and I didn't know how she would be handling it. Honestly, I had kind of been expecting some tears. I'd take Bella's smile over her tears any day, though.

"Hey!" She replied, and stretched up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Okay, I have to ask," I mumbled against her lips, pulling back slightly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem _really_ happy for having just dropped Riley off for the first time alone at your dad's."

She shook her head and laughed. "No, you're right. I felt really nervous when I was dropping him off, but my dad seemed _so_ excited to have him. He even went to the store last night and picked up all of Riley's favorite snacks and he rented a few DVDs that he thought he might like. It was just all really sweet, and it helped that Riley was actually thrilled to be staying with him."

I grabbed her hand, pulling her through the doorway. "That makes _me_ feel better, too. I hated to think he would be upset and then you'd be upset, and all for a party." I hugged her tightly to me. "Let's go put your bag in my room, and then we can get dressed and head out, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I am a little nervous about meeting Alice, though," she said, following me into the bedroom.

"Don't worry about Alice, she's basically harmless."

" _Basically_ harmless? What does that even mean, Edward?"

"It means that she can be a bit overbearing and kind of annoying, but she's got a really good heart, and doesn't mean to overstep, but still does." I couldn't think of a better way to describe Alice. She had so many good qualities, but she tended to forget herself.

She nodded. "Basically harmless. Got it."

Bella unzipped her bag and started to pull out pieces of her costume, laying them out on the bed. One of the first things I noticed were a pair of black patent leather heels with red bottoms. I can't help but internally groan. I always tried to be a gentleman. I always tried to be kind and sweet with Bella, but there was just something about her in heels. Something that made me want to lay her down on the bed, wrap her legs around my waist, and bury myself deep inside her, all with her wearing nothing but those shoes.

I was thrown from my fantasy when I heard her giggle, and noticed that I was running my fingers up and down the underside of her shoe.

"Mr. Cullen, is there something I should know, _sir_?" She smirked at me. I had never in my life been affected by the word 'sir'. I had never had any desire to be called sir during sex, or any form of BDSM fantasy, aside from the relatively tame things, like handcuffs or blindfolds. However, when Bella said it, I had the need to be balls deep inside her. It's like it called all of my base instincts directly to the top.

"Only that I plan to have you in nothing but those shoes one day soon, Ms. Hunter," I growled softly in her ear, pulling her against me and kissing her deeply. I slipped my tongue against hers when she opened her mouth to me, letting out a soft moan. I couldn't get enough of her; her taste, her scent, her little noises, everything about her drew me in.

She placed her hands on my chest, pushing against me. "If we keep this up, we'll never get to your sister's party, Edward."

"Fuck my sister's party." I moved back in to kiss her again, when she pushed back again.

"I did not just drop my son off so that I could have a night out at a party, _to not go to the party_."

I sighed. "You're right, and Alice would never let me live it down. But later, Bella? You're mine." I couldn't help but notice the deep breath she took after my statement.

-SMT-

It only took Bella about a half hour until she was ready to go, and I loved that about her. So many other women that I'd dated would take forever in the bathroom, having to be just perfect. Those relationships never lasted long. I wanted someone who wasn't worried about every little hair, or that their makeup wasn't just right. I was so glad that I had found Bella.

She definitely made a black cat look way sexier than Pam on The Office did. Her skirt reached mid-thigh, and all I could imagine was running my fingers under it's hem. Paired with her black heels, it made her legs look like they went on forever. Add it all up with the black v-neck sweater she had on that clung to her perfectly, showing off just enough cleavage to keep me wanting more, and those cute little black cat ears in her hair; to me, she looked like the definition of sin. I knew she wanted to go to this party, I knew we _should_ go to this party, but goddamnit was I horny.

"You look really, really sexy, Bella." I leaned in and kissed just behind her ear, causing her to shiver. I couldn't help the smirk on my face. I loved knowing that I could affect her like she affected me.

"Let's go before I actually do change my mind," she said, grabbing her purse and heading out of the room.

All I could think was that this was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I finally got to see the Backstreet Boys!

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

A/N: So, there a few songs mentioned in this chapter, they're pretty suggestive. Give them a listen if you want to experience just how keyed up Edward is feeling. ;) Also, there is a lemon ahead. If you want a song for that one, I wrote it while listening to "Bom Bidi Bom" By Nick Jonas & Nicki Minaj.

-SMT-

 **BPOV**

I had to laugh to myself. Edward was in rare form tonight. I had gotten a glimpse of this side of him on a few occasions, but it had never been so extreme. It took all of my self control to not just agree with him and say _fuck it, who needs to go to a Halloween party._

I hated thinking it, and the mom guilt that I felt was strong, but not having Riley tonight and being able to just feel like _Bella_ again, if even just for a night, was amazing. I longed for uninterrupted time with Edward, even if we just ended up talking all night. I knew by tomorrow morning I would be dying to see Riley, but for now, I just wanted to enjoy some adult time with my boyfriend.

We were driving down the expressway when Edward handed me his phone. "Here, find a playlist that you want to put on," he told me.

I took the phone from him and began scrolling through his playlists. It seemed that he had really eclectic taste in music. There was a list that was made up of artists like Jason Derulo, Walk The Moon, Imagine Dragons, and so many others that I hadn't really expected.

"I feel like I hardly know you after looking at this," I laughed.

He glanced over at me. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"First off, because you have 'Swalla' _and '_ Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo on here."

He just smirked at me and leaned over. running his hand softly up my thigh. "Who's to say I didn't just add those songs recently. Any other reasons?"

I took a deep breath and just shook my head at his statement. "I just didn't expect you to have so many different types of music on here."

"What do you have on _your_ playlists, Bella?" he chuckled.

"A lot of the same stuff you have on yours, which is why it caught me off guard. I pictured you more as the type to only like Rock or just one genre, not so many different ones."

He looked over at me, quirking an eyebrow. "Do I seem _that_ boring to you, baby?" He slipped his fingers under the hem of my skirt, just grazing my panties. Like I said, he was in rare form tonight.

I drew in another deep breath. "Boring? No. Horny? Yes."

He laughed and pulled his hand away. "Sorry, it's just in those shoes and that skirt, you have no clue just how sexy you look tonight, Bella. I'm not going to be able to leave you alone for a minute without someone trying to steal you."

I couldn't help the smile on my face. It felt good to be thought of as sexy, to be seen as a woman outside of being Riley's mom. For years I'd been struggling with my identity, especially after my mom died, then once again when Riley was born. I had trouble figuring out how to balance being a mom and Bella. When I had tried to talk to James about how I was feeling, he tried to understand but couldn't get why I wasn't just happy to be a mom. I was starting to see now that I could have both. I could be Riley's mom, but still be just Bella at times.

-SMT-

After about an hour on the road, we pulled into a parking garage, where Edward handed his keys over to the attendant.

"It's only a few blocks to the club from here," he told me as we started to walk.

"Wait, Alice is having her party at a _club_?" I'd expected that we were going to be heading to Alice and Jasper's house. Who rented a nightclub for a party?

"Yeah... Alice tends to go all out for these parties."

"Just how many people are going to be there?" I couldn't imagine knowing enough people to fill a club.

"Usually it's a few hundred people," he said, like it was normal to invite _a few hundred_ people to a party!

"Holy crap," I said as we walked up to a club that had a line outside of it, with a bouncer checking a guest list. We by-passed the line and walked to the front of it.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Hunter," he said smoothly to the bouncer, who looked at his list quickly, nodded, and let us through.

It had been years since I had been to a club, and some of my best memories were from going out dancing and drinking with my friends. I was hoping that I could just leave whatever worries I had at the door and enjoy tonight like I use to. I looked up at Edward, smiling brightly.

"You look so happy, sweet girl, what's going on in your head?" He leaned in and spoke in my ear, since we couldn't really hear each other over the music.

"I'm just really happy to be here with you. I haven't been to a club in _forever_!" I laughed as he grinned at me and pulled me toward a staircase.

"Come on, Alice and Jasper usually hang out in the VIP section for awhile, and I want you to meet them before you don't remember it." He laughed and I smacked him on the arm.

"What are you trying to say?"

He just smirked at me, leading us into a roped off area where we were attacked by Alice almost immediately.

"Big brother! I'm so excited you're here, this must be Bella! Oh, my God, I love those shoes, Bella, and you make the cutest black cat! What the hell are you supposed to be, Edward?" To say I was a little overwhelmed would be an understatement. I didn't think she had taken a breath during her entire greeting.

"Whoa, Alice. Calm the hell down. You don't watch 'The Office', so you won't get it. I'm three-hole-punch-Jim, and Bella is a black cat like Pam was. It's actually a couples costume, so chill."

"Fine, whatever. Oh Bella! I'm so glad you could make it, we're going to have so much fun tonight, we're going to be great friends! Come meet my husband, then we'll all go down and mingle." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a blonde man who was sitting on the couch just watching the whole situation play out.

"Jazz! This is Bella, Edward's girlfriend," Alice said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella, I'm Jasper," he said as he stood up and took my hand.

"It's great to meet you, and you too, Alice. I'm really happy I was able to come tonight," I said, after finally getting a chance to speak.

"I'm so glad that you were able to find a babysitter, Edward told me you weren't sure if you'd be able to. Now, let's go have some fun!" she said, pulling me into a quick hug, then heading downstairs with Jasper following her.

"Come on, let's go down and get some drinks, I know you're dying to." He winked at me. What was with him insinuating that I was planning on getting drunk? I mean, I kind of was, but he didn't have to be so blatant about it!

I shook my head at him. "Are you calling me a drunk, Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

He leaned down and nipped at my earlobe. "No, Ms. Hunter, I just know you want to have a good time tonight," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered slightly at the sensation and nodded. "Let's go get some drinks, then," I said as he took my hand, leading us toward the bar.

-SMT-

Walking down the stairs, I noticed that the place had become more crowded, and everything was basically in full swing. I still couldn't understand how someone could know this many people. I just had to ask. "Edward, how on earth does Alice know all these people?"

He chuckled. "She doesn't really know all of them, she knows and invites about half of them. The other half, they have to register on the club's website to be added to the guest list. There's only about 150 spots that are open to the public, so it still feels exclusive."

Well, that made a little more sense to me, at least. It was still a crazy amount of people that she knew, though.

We made our way to the front of the bar where Edward stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips. He leaned down, placing soft kisses along my neck and making it really hard to concentrate when the bartender approached us.

"Hey, kitten, what can I get you?" he said, glancing down at my chest.

Edward stood up straight and cleared his throat. "She'll take a Long Island Iced Tea and I'll take a Heineken." He spoke while shooting daggers at the guy.

We hadn't been together for long, so I had yet to see the jealous side of Edward, and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about it. It was nice to be wanted, but I was perfectly capable of ordering my own drink. The guy was harmless; he was a bartender, and more than likely flirted with people to try and get tips.

I stood up taller and glanced back at Edward, and then back to the bartender. "Actually, I was wanting a vodka cranberry, so don't worry about the iced tea," I said.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," the bartender said with a wink, and was off to make my drink.

I turned around and looked at Edward. "What the _hell,_ Edward, did you want to pee on my leg as well?"

His mouth was hanging open. "I, what, no! I'm sorry, I just... I didn't like how he was looking at you, Bella. He didn't even care that I was right behind you!"

I sighed. "He was just doing his job, Edward, how many bartenders do you know that _don't_ flirt with their customers? I only have eyes for _you._ I love _you_ , Edward." I gasped when I realized what I had just said.

"You _love me,_ Bella?" he said quietly.

I couldn't look up at him for fear of what I'd see, so I just nodded my head.

Thankfully, before Edward could say anything else the bartender interrupted us with our drinks. I grabbed mine, taking a deep gulp. I couldn't believe that I had just blurted out I love you.

"Bella, I—"

"No, it's okay Edward. I didn't mean for that to just fly out of my mouth. I completely understand if you don't say it back, or even feel the same way…" I trailed off.

"Bella, look at me sweetheart," he murmured in my ear.

I quickly glanced up at him, meeting his gaze.

"I love you, too, Bella. And I'm sorry that I was being an asshole about the bartender, I just…"

My eyes widened; I really hadn't expected for him to say it back. I couldn't believe that he was telling me that he loved me, too. I knew with every step we were taking lately, that we were moving quickly. I had initially thought I wasn't ready for it, that I needed to go slowly, but I was realizing in this exact moment that what I really needed was Edward. I needed to love him, and him to love me. It was fast paced, but it was the right pace for us. What anyone else thought really didn't matter.

I put my hand on his chest. "You _were_ kind of an asshole, you're right. I'm a big girl, Edward, I can handle myself. Trust me, if I felt like I was in over my head, I would turn to you. Okay?"

He nodded, then leaned down to kiss me. "Okay. I'll do my best to trust your judgement from now on."

I grinned up at him. "Would you trust my judgement if I ask you to dance with me, then?" I asked, before downing the rest of my drink.

"Mm... I've never been much of a dancer, Bella." I could tell he was starting to feel a little uneasy, so I caught the bartender's attention.

"Can I get 2 shots of Jack?" I asked.

"Anything for you, kitten," the bartender replied with a wink, and I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Edward growl softly behind me.

I handed Edward his shot, and grabbed mine. "Okay, ready? On three. 1...2...3!" I counted and threw my shot back.

I couldn't help but giggle at the look of pure disgust on Edward's face. "You didn't like it?"

"It was... different. _You_ taste much better, though," he said, kissing me quickly and grabbing my hand to lead us onto the dance floor.

"You sure you're ready for this?" I asked, pulling him closer to me, grinding against him slowly.

He gripped my hips, flipping me around so that my back was pressed against his front, and I could feel his cock hard against me. "Oh, I'm more than ready, baby," he said, then started to press kisses up and down my neck.

I moaned softly as I continued to slowly grind myself back against him, his fingers slipping under the edge of my sweater and stroking the skin there softly, before dipping just slightly into the waist of my skirt. "Would you let me touch that pussy right here, Bella?" he groaned in my ear.

I was thankful that the music was so loud that no one could really hear my moan. I loved that he had a dirty mouth at times. "Oh _God,_ Edward. Yes…" I would willing strip off all of my clothes this instant and let him go at it, if that was what he asked of me.

He stopped suddenly, grabbing my hand and leading us off the dance floor to a darker corner of the club.

"You can't just get me all worked up and then just—" I started to say, when suddenly my back was up against a wall and he was kissing me roughly.

"Would you really have let me touch you with all those people around, baby?" he asked while he slipped his hand under skirt, running his fingers along the crotch of my panties. "These are soaked, sweet girl... will you let me take them off you?"

I moaned loudly, and nodded. I was beyond words right now. He slid my panties slowly down my legs and lifted each of my feet to slip them off completely, placing them in his pocket. He looked around, making sure that we were still alone. "Will you still let me touch your pussy, baby? Will you let me make you cum?"

I swear I was about to cum from his words alone. I loved this man. I loved his kind heart, and how gentle he was with Riley. I loved how he never forced me talk to him, but was always willing and waiting to hear whatever I had to say. I loved how some days he tripped over his words and got flustered so easily, and I loved moments like tonight, where he was ravenous for me, making me feel like I was the sexiest woman to ever exist. I loved all the different sides of my Edward, but right now, I was needing this Edward, and _badly_.

"Fuck yes, Edward. I _need_ you," I panted.

He groaned, sliding his hand up my thigh and under my skirt. "You better hold on tight, baby," he whispered in my ear.

I threw my arms around his neck and leaned into him as his fingers ran slowly up and down my wet plunged two fingers deep inside of me, rubbing circles over my clit with his thumb. He covered my mouth with his, kissing me deeply and swallowing my moans as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. The fact that anyone could walk by at any given moment just made it all the more exciting. I had never in my life done anything like this, and it was amazing.

"Come on, sweet girl, cum for me," he said while nipping at my neck.

Between our earlier encounter at his house, the ride here, the dance floor, and his dirty mouth, I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care who heard me, I moaned his name loudly, my pussy clenching tightly around his fingers.

"That's it baby, just like that," he said, still pumping his fingers until I stilled his arm.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. The fire that was burning in his eyes was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"We have to leave, _now,"_ he growled.

"What about Alice—" I started to say.

"She'll understand. I _need_ you, baby, God, I need you so badly," he said, kissing me hard.

"Let's get out of here," I murmured against his lips. I needed him, too. I needed to feel him inside of me, almost as much as I needed air in my lungs.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

I'd expected that once we arrived back at Edward's, it was going to be rough and quick with how turned on we had been at the club. However, I think the hour drive home had helped to calm our hormones. I still wanted him terribly, and I needed him more than he would ever know, but I also just wanted to show him how much I loved him.

While what had gone on in the dark of the club had been quick, rough, and passion fueled, what happened when we got home was the complete opposite. It was still full of passion, and one of the most amazing experiences of my life, but it was slow, and gentle, and just... full of love.

I closed my eyes, thinking about the way that he had looked at me when he entered me for the first time. It had been as if no one else had or would ever exist again. I could still feel his breath hot on my neck, and the words of adoration he whispered in my ear while we were joined still floated around in my mind. I knew there would never be another man for me.

 _We had just pulled into the driveway when he leaned over and kissed me, pulling my bottom lip between his and nipping softly at it. "Let's get you inside, sweet girl," he said, his voice more husky than normal._

 _We honestly hadn't spoken very much on the drive home, we were just too keyed up, but that didn't mean we hadn't shared heated glances and hands grazing along each others bodies. I never wanted to stop touching this man._

 _He pulled me down the hall to his bedroom, never letting up from kissing me slowly, running his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I moaned, letting his tongue slide and tangle softly against mine, as he walked us slowly back toward his bed. The backs of my knees hit the mattress and I fell back against it, pulling him down with me. Instead of staying on top of me, he slipped down my body, removing each of my shoes carefully._

" _I thought you wanted me with my shoes on, wrapped around your waist?" I smirked._

" _Oh, I do, another night, though, baby. I just need you right now. I love you, Bella," he said. Rising from the floor and laying down beside me, he pressed soft kisses to my neck and collarbone. "Do you know how beautiful you are to me? How strong and sexy I think you are?" He slowly slid my sweater up and off, then made quick work of taking off my bra. He leaned down, brushing a kiss to each of my nipples._

" _Edward, please, I need you," I said quietly_

" _You have me, baby," he said as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders. He moved to undo his pants when I stopped his hand._

" _Let me do that," I asked, and when he nodded, I unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down, pushing them off his hips. I could see his cock straining through his boxers, so I ran my hand over his length, slowly teasing him._

 _He gripped my wrist, stopping me. "I need to be inside you." He fingered the hem of my skirt. "Can this stay? I just, God, you look so sexy laying there in nothing but this skirt."_

 _I nodded and gripped the waistband of his boxers, slipping them off and letting his cock free. It wasn't the first time I was seeing him, but each time I did it floored me with just how gorgeous he was._

 _He bunched my skirt up to my waist and looked down at me hungrily. He ran his finger through my slit, making sure I was ready for him, and when he decided that I was, he lined himself up with me. I closed my eyes, moaning as he pushed in to me agonizingly slow. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Look at me, I want to see those beautiful eyes."_

 _I looked up at him, gazing into his eyes as he pumped in and out of me slowly. "So beautiful, and God, you feel so good wrapped around me, I don't know how long I can last, baby."_

 _I ran my fingers through his hair, lifting my hips to meet his thrusts. "Don't hold back, baby, it's okay," I told him._

 _With that, he reached down between us, rubbing quick circles against my clit, his thrusts quickening. "Cum with me, baby, please, sweet girl,_ please," _he practically begged me._

 _I had no choice in the matter; my body gave in to his words and the feelings that he was pulling from me. I cried out as I clenched and spasmed around his cock. He leaned down, breathing hard against my neck as his thrusts became erratic, and I felt him wet and warm inside of me._

I felt safe and secure with him. I had let him inside of my heart and my body, and now I wanted to let him inside of my mind. He had been way more open and trusting about sharing his past and all of his previous struggles with me than I had been with him, and I really wanted to change that.

I felt him snuggle up closer to me. "You awake, sweet girl?" His voice was husky with sleep.

I smiled, loving the feeling of waking up next to him. "Yeah, I've been up for a little while now."

"Everything okay?" he asked, kissing my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, did you sleep well?" I asked while stretching, letting the sheet slip down, accidentally exposing my breasts.

I glanced over at Edward, who had yet to answer me, to catch him just staring at my chest. "Edward, did you even hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Sorry," he said, finally meeting my eyes with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"You didn't get enough of them last night?" I giggled.

"I will _never_ get enough of them, or of you," he said, rolling over on top of me, placing soft kisses all over my face.

It was in that moment that my stomach decided to growl as loudly as possible. Edward grinned, placed one more kiss to my lips, then asked, "Do you want me to make breakfast, or would you like to go out?"

I bit my lip, glancing up at him. "Well... if we go out, can we go and pick up Riley first?"

"You silly girl, did you for a second think I would say no to that? You can invite your dad, too, if you'd like."

He rolled off of me and got up out of the bed, while I sat up. "You really want me to invite my dad?"

"Nope, but you can," he said, walking into the bathroom.

I just shook my head, smiling and calling after him, "You do know that I _am_ going to invite him, right? I want you to meet him. We're getting really serious, and I want to know that you all get along."

He walked over to me, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and kissed me on top of my head. "If I meet your dad, you get to meet my parents sometime soon, deal?"

I nodded. "That seems fair enough to me."

"Great, now go get dressed so we can go and get our boy," he said. I loved that he was just as excited to have Riley back as I was.

Edward pulled into my dad's driveway, and I was practically bouncing in my seat. With the way I was acting it was like I had been away from Riley for a week, not just overnight. I couldn't help it, though. It was a mix of excitement and nervousness. I wanted to know how he did with Charlie, and how Charlie did with him.

We walked into the kitchen of Charlie's house and I called out, "Dad? Riley? You guys around?"

I heard giggles coming from the living room, so I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him towards the sound. When we walked into the room we found them on the floor, playing with a new race track and cars. I knew that my dad didn't just have these things lying around, so I was assuming they had made a trip to the store last night.

"Hey guys!" I said.

" _Mama!_ Red car, Mama!" Riley all but shouted at me.

"Oh, my goodness, did Grandpa buy you a new track and cars?" I dropped down on the floor next to him, and he climbed into my lap.

" _Yes!_ Went to store!" He bounced in my lap.

"How fun! Grandpa took you to the store! Did you show Edward your new cars, baby?"

My dad had yet to say anything, but with Edward's name being said, he snapped to attention. I watched him as he watched Riley and Edward's interaction.

" _Edward!_ See car?" Riley said, holding his car out for him to see.

"Whoa! I see your car! I bet it goes really fast, too!" Edward said, also dropping down to sit on the floor at Riley's level.

"Yes!" Riley said, climbing off my lap and over to the track, where he placed the car down to show Edward that it did, indeed, go really fast.

"I really like that, Riley!" Edward told him.

Charlie cleared his throat, finally speaking up. "Hey, Bells, Edward."

"Hi, Dad, was he okay last night?" I questioned.

"He was just great, honest. I hope you don't mind that I spoiled him a bit. I just haven't really had the chance before…" he trailed off, almost looking a little teary.

I just smiled. "I don't mind, Dad, I mean, let's not make it _every time,_ but every once in a while is fine. Anyway, we're here early because we were going to take Riley out to breakfast, and we were hoping that you'd join us?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude—"

Before my Dad could finish, Edward jumped in. "We really would like you to join us, sir. I think Riley would like it as well."

Charlie nodded. "None of that 'sir' crap, though, Edward. Just call me Charlie, alright?"

"Sure thing, Charlie," Edward said.

"Great, as long as you guys don't mind, I'd love to go. I need to get to know Edward here a bit better, anyway. 'Specially if he's going to be shacking up with my daughter from time to time." Charlie grinned, rising from the floor and clapping Edward on the shoulder.

The look on Edward's face was priceless, and I couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of me. I knew that my dad didn't really care who I decided to date, or how I spent my time with them. Even after the whole issue of James, he'd always trusted my judgement, knowing that I'd never put Riley into a situation that I didn't think was safe for him.

-SMT-

Breakfast turned out to go a little different then I had been planning. I was so happy to be surrounded by all of these people that I loved, but suddenly there was a part of my heart that was aching.

I didn't want to spoil all of the wonderful moments that we had been having lately and I'd had such a great time last night, and waking up next to Edward this morning was amazing. But looking around the table, I could feel my heart break as it did occasionally during times like this.

I was missing my mom so much. I was wishing that in this moment, she was here. That she could meet Riley, and watch him grow. I wished that she could tease me about Edward, and how cute she would have thought he was. It had driven me crazy, the way she would embarrass me about boys when I was younger, but now, I would give anything to have her be able to.

Edward must have sensed my change in mood. He reached over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me to him. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. We'll talk about it later, okay?" I felt bad leaving it so vague, I knew how terrible hearing 'We need to talk' could feel.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So Edward, do you like to fish?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes, but Edward's answer actually shocked me.

"Honestly, I love to fish. My dad use to take me all the time when I was younger. I haven't been able to get out there as much lately, with work and all, but about a month ago…" I stopped listening when they started to compare different types of bait and lures.

I looked across the table at Riley, watching him eat his pancakes and using his fork like a pro. "Are you enjoying your pancakes, baby?" I asked.

"Yes! I eat pancakes, Mama," he said proudly, shoveling more into his mouth.

"Yes, you are. You're doing such a great job!" I told him. I was so proud and excited about all of the progress he had been making in so many areas. Though today it felt as if it was just another thing that broke my heart. My mom had always been my cheerleader, and I knew she would have been Riley's as well. She was always the first one to jump up and down with me and squeal with excitement when something went right. After she was gone, slowly I had lost that sense of excitement when there was really no one else to share it with. I knew that it would never be the same, but I could see a small bit of it coming back when I was with Edward. It gave me hope that maybe one day I'd have that part of me back to some degree.

I was lost in my own thoughts when Edward nudged me softly. "Are you ready to go, baby?"

I looked up, noticing that my dad and Riley were both getting ready to leave, as was Edward, except he had a look of concern on his face. "Hey, Riley, will you go to the car with Grandpa?" I saw Edward give a look to Charlie, who just nodded, taking Riley by the hand, and headed out to the car.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? You've been kind of out of it the whole time we've been here. Charlie mentioned to me that in a few weeks it's the anniversary of your mom's death."

"Can we please not have this conversation here, in the middle of all these people?" I glared at him.

He nodded. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking—"

"You're right, you _weren't_ thinking," I snapped.

He just took my hand and headed towards the exit. "Did you want Charlie to keep Riley for a little while longer, so that maybe we can go home and talk? Or do you just want to take him with us?"

"I think I just want to take him home," I replied quietly.

"Okay, so we'll drop Charlie off then we'll head back to—"

"No, Edward. I mean I want to take him to _my home,"_ I cut him off.

"Oh. Right. Okay." I could hear the hurt in his voice, and it was killing me. I wasn't trying to keep him out, in fact all I wanted was to let him in, but I just needed to wrap my head around it all. I was hoping that he would be patient with me.

After we dropped Charlie off, Edward started to head toward Rose and Emmett's, when I realized he really needed to know that I wasn't pulling away from him. Just because I was having a hard time right now, didn't mean he wasn't needing to be cared for as well.

"Edward? You know that I love you, right?"

He glanced over at me. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

"I'm sorry that I've ended up acting so strange today. I'm not trying to pull away from you, or to distance myself from you. It's just, there are things I want to tell you about that I haven't spoken out loud, _ever._ I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." I sighed heavily.

"I have to say that I'm relieved to hear that. I can't lose you or Riley, Bella. Anything that you want to tell me, I will listen. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here waiting," he said softly.

I nodded. "I'm so thankful for you. I promise you that I'll tell you when I'm ready." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips before heading inside with Riley.

-SMT-

The further we got into November, the harder it was for me as we approached the day my mom had passed away. This year was proving to be so much more difficult than the ones before and I was almost positive that it was because of all the changes that had been going on in my life. There were so many things that I wanted to tell her, and for her to see and be a part of. She had never been the biggest fan of James, but I just knew she would have loved Edward.

I also knew that it was hitting me harder since I was trying to finally face the fact that she had actually died. I had lived my life for the past six years not really acknowledging it. I obviously knew she was gone, but I had shoved so many of my emotions down to avoid thinking about it. I rarely spoke about her, and I knew somewhere in my mind I had so many wonderful memories of her. I just couldn't figure out how to bring them to the surface without falling apart.

The more time that I spent thinking about these things, the more I became aware that I would benefit from some form of therapy. Before I went down that road, though, I wanted to talk to Edward. I knew there wasn't much that he could really do for me, other than to just be there and hold my hand while I tried to find myself again. I had to fix this on my own, but I hoped he'd follow me on my journey.

-SMT-

It was Friday, which meant that Riley and I were supposed to be heading over to Edward's place after work and school was finished to spend the weekend, but I had actually asked Rose if she would be able to keep him tonight, if not the whole weekend. I was hoping to talk to Edward, and as selfish as I felt leaving Riley, I needed to be able to do this without any interruptions.

Just as I was shutting down my computer, Edward came out of his office. "Are you ready to go and pick up Riley? I was thinking we could just order Chinese tonight, will he eat anything from there?"

"Oh, well, I was going to actually drop him off at home before I came over, I was hoping that we could talk tonight."

Edward took my hand and pulled me up out of my seat, wrapping me in his arms and hugging me tight. We were the last two left in the office, so I wasn't too surprised when he bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Bella, I've been waiting and hoping for a few weeks now that you'd decide you were ready. Whatever you want to tell me tonight, I promise I'll listen." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and we headed down the hall to get Riley.

I really hoped I was going to be able to make it through this in one piece.


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

A/N: I just want everyone to be aware, that all of the feelings and issues that Bella speaks regarding her mother about in this chapter are true for me. Everything that happened to her mom, happened to mine. I still struggle but I'm getting there, thing like writing help. Also, if you want a song to help you relate, Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran is a good choice.

-SMT-

"So, did you want to talk first, or should I order dinner?" Edward asked.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. "Go ahead and order so that it'll be here when we're ready to eat," I told him. Hopefully while he was on the phone it would give me enough time to get my thoughts straight.

Now that we were actually going to have this conversation, I was feeling silly. What if he just thought that I was crazy, or that these things just didn't matter. For years, I had held on to these thoughts and emotions and now that I was actually going to let someone in I was doubting the validity of my feelings.

He walked back in the room a few moments later and sat down next to me. "I ordered your usual, they said it should be here in about 45 minutes." I knew he wouldn't just outright ask me to start talking, but I could see the expectant look in his eyes.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm not even sure I know where to start."

He took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb along my knuckles softly. "Well, what if we start with how you're feeling _right now_?"

"Honestly? Overwhelmed, and frustrated that I even have to have these feelings. Slightly scared to actually be talking about my mom, because I don't know how I'm going to get through it. I try my best to _not_ think about it."

He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'll be right here. Just ask, and I will do _whatever_ you need me to do, baby. I promise."

I took another deep breath and decided that the best place to start was sort of the beginning of the end. "So... I found out that I was pregnant in April of 2011, and at that point things were still good between James and me. So I obviously I told him first, and he was so happy, maybe a little nervous though." I laughed softly. "After him, the next person I just knew I had to tell was my mom. I can still remember her exact reaction. She just yelled _'Charlie! Get over here! Bella's pregnant!'_ , like I had literally just given her the best present ever. That's how it always was with her, though. Trust me, she had her faults, but she tried to live her life always searching for joy, and she had so much of it in that moment." I looked over at him to see him smiling softly.

"I bet it _was_ the best present you could have ever given her, sweet girl," he said.

I nodded and continued, "Rosalie and Emmett had decided a long time ago that they going to wait to have children for a while, or maybe not have them ever. It made it easy for my parents to decide that they were going to come out to Washington to stay for my pregnancy and then for a while after the baby was born so that we would have help. My mom had been having a few health issues, nothing _that_ serious, and definitely not enough to persuade her not to come, even though now I really wish that it had been serious enough to keep her here."

"Why?" was all he asked.

" _Because_ , Edward, if she had never moved to a fucking town that had crap medical care, maybe she'd still be alive! Don't you get it? She only came to Port Angeles because of _me!"_ I exclaimed. I had never told anyone that I blamed myself for my mom dying. She'd had a major stroke, and when they'd gotten her to the hospital we were told that they just didn't have the resources to care for her, that she'd need to be airlifted if she was going to have a chance, but she wasn't stable enough to do that. That day I felt as if I had signed my mother's life away.

"Bella, baby, whatever happened to her wasn't your—"

I couldn't stop the sob that broke through; we hadn't even been talking for 30 minutes, and I already felt like I couldn't do this. "But it _is,_ Edward. It _is_ my fault. I... I know that her having a stroke wasn't my fault, but the fact that she was so far from a major hospital... if I had just—"

He pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly to him. "She wanted to be there, Bella. Obviously I never met her, but if she was half the mother you are, that means she was _amazing._ You would do anything for Riley, and she would have done anything for you, baby. It is _not_ your fault that she was there with you, and you didn't do anything wrong by having your mom there to support you throughout your pregnancy."

I heard everything he was saying, and I wanted to believe him. Deep in my heart I knew he was right, but I just couldn't come to grips with it yet. I had been carrying around this guilt for years, it wasn't just going to go away overnight. I was feeling a little lighter having someone else know the way that I felt, though.

I laid my head against his chest. "I don't know how to move forward, Edward. I've been trying for years now, and I just don't know what to do. I couldn't go to her funeral, because it was here in New York, and I was 9 months pregnant and unable to fly across the country. I never got closure. I was just able to hide my head in the sand, and try to pretend that everything was fine. And to add to it, not even two weeks later, I was sent to be induced to have Riley. I almost lost him, too. We found out later that the umbilical cord was wrapped around his body, and every time I had a contraction, it was strangling him; his heart rate dropped below 50 _twice_. I was sure that God was going to take my baby, too. Then years later, James just gave up on us and left. Now I'm stuck being scared that I'm going to lose _you_ in some way, too."

He kissed the top of my head, then moved us so that I could see his face. I could see the tears that were in his eyes, just waiting to spill over. "I am not going _anywhere._ If I was the one in your place, Bella, would you just leave me? Would you just give up on me?"

I just shook my head.

"Then you have to know that I _will not_ _give up on you_. I don't give a fuck how long we've been together, you have my heart and _I love you._ You need me, and I need you, and you know what? Riley needs _us_. I know James isn't active in his life, and I _know_ I said I'd wait and let you tell me what role you want me to have in his life, but... I want to be a dad to him, Bella. I love both of you."

My vision was blurry with the tears that wouldn't stop falling. I was so in love with this man, and I was so thankful that I had chosen to open up to him. Nothing was going to happen overnight, and I knew that I was still going to struggle with my guilt and with insecurities that he was going to leave us or give up on me, but I wanted to try to work through all of my issues with him. "I want that, too. So very much. You are so great to him, and to me. Sometimes I'm afraid this is all just a dream, and I'm going to wake up and you'll have never existed."

"Well, I very much exist, and all I want to do is try and love you both the very best that I can."

I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "That's all we need from you," I said quietly.

-SMT-

After we finished dinner we were laying in bed curled up together.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask a question?" I could tell that he was hesitant.

"No, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, you remember how I told you a while back that I'd gone to therapy? I was just wondering if it's ever something that you'd consider?" he asked while running his hand up and down my arm.

I nodded against his chest. "It's something that I've been thinking about lately, I just don't know how to start."

"Well, I could give you the name of my therapist and if you don't like her I'm sure she could refer you to someone else. What do you think about that?"

"I like that idea, but if I make an appointment will you go with me, at least for the first one?" I just needed him to hold my hand a little at first.

"I can do that, but this is something I think you ultimately have to do on your own. I'll be there to support you every step of the way, though, and to talk whenever you need to."

I sighed heavily. "I know. I'm just so nervous to open up even more. What if it doesn't work and then I'm just stuck in a situation that's even worse?"

He sat up and pulled me with him. "There are no guarantees, baby, but I really think it'll help and be good for you, for all of us, really. Riley will benefit so much from having a happier, healthier mama, and you and I? Well, I think we'll be fine regardless, as long as we have each other."

"Edward, you always know what to say and what to do. How are you so perfect?"

He let out a breath. "I am so far from perfect, Bella. I'm terrified that one day I'm going to let you down, that I'm _not_ going to know what to say or do, or that I'll lose my temper with you and Riley. Please don't place me on a pedestal, I promise you that one day I'll fall off."

I scrambled onto his lap, placing my hands on either side of his face so that I could look directly in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm always wrapped up in my own issues or Riley's that I haven't noticed that I _am_ putting you on a pedestal. I was serious earlier when I told you that we really just need _you,_ you're like a missing piece to our hearts. I _want_ you to lose your temper, and to push my buttons sometimes, and I sure as hell can't be the only one to ever lose it with Riley." I smiled slightly at him, wiping a tear from under his eye.

I felt like we both really needed this night. For me, it was so I could start to lift some weight off of my shoulders, so that I could finally grieve fully for my mother, and he needed this so I would realize that he would be there for me, that it was okay to lean on him, but that he was only human. There were no guarantees that he'd always have the answers, but he'd be there to help me find them.

I hated to admit it, but he had opened my eyes to the fact that there were times when I was already taking him for granted and forgetting that he was bound to have problems of his own that he'd need help with, too.

With all of these revelations, it made it all the more clear to me that I definitely had to start seeing a therapist, and soon. I wanted to be able to support Edward as much as he supported me, and I couldn't do that if I continued to stay stuck in the past.

I slipped off his lap and laid back, pulling him down with me. "I'm going to call and make an appointment first thing on Monday," I said to him.

He placed a kiss on my lips. "I'm really proud of you for being willing to try. I think this is going to be so good for you. We have a long life ahead of us. I want us both to be at our best so that we can spend it being happy together."

In that moment, I was determined to really live my life. I didn't want to look back one day and find out that I waited too long. So many years of my life had already passed me by, and I wasn't about to let the rest of my life with Edward and Riley slip through my fingers as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I get a few child free hours today!

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

I sighed, sitting back down at my desk. I had just taken my lunch break, which I used to make a phone call to Carmen, the woman who had been Edward's therapist just a couple of years ago. After speaking with her for a moment, I was feeling very sure that I was making the right decision.

After Edward and I talked Friday night, I was definitely feeling lighter, but I wasn't so naive as to think that I was just going to be fine now. I had been carrying around so much guilt and fear for years that there was no way it was going to go away overnight. It didn't mean that it wasn't a start, though. I had finally taken the first step, and I had Edward's hand to hold the whole way.

I was just about finished looking over the evaluations that Edward had completed recently on all of the third grade teachers, making sure everything was in its place and ready to go for his meetings with them when he called for me. "Ms. Hunter, could you come in here for a moment?"

"Yes, _sir_ , I'll be right in." I couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him a little.

I walked into his office. "Please, shut the door and have a seat, Ms. Hunter." His eyes raked over my body quickly, causing me to smirk.

"So, Ms. Hunter, I was just wanting to see where we were with those evaluations, and if you could begin to schedule meetings with each teacher for me? I'll want to get started on those the week after we get back from Thanksgiving break."

I nodded. "I'm just about done looking them over, and I'll start contacting the teachers as soon as I get in tomorrow. Was there anything else you needed?" I asked while jotting down a few reminders on my note pad.

"Yeah, you," he said quietly, looking toward the door, and back at me.

"There'll be plenty of time for that this weekend, Mr. Cullen," I said as I rose out of my seat and headed toward the door, leaving him with his jaw hanging open.

-SMT-

When I arrived home with Riley that evening, I found Rose sitting on the couch, looking as if she had been crying all afternoon.

"Hey, Riley, can you go and play Super Mario for a little bit?" I said, needing a way to distract him. Obviously something was wrong with Rose.

"Yes, Mama!" he exclaimed and ran down the hall. Thankfully it was something that he hadn't been able to play very often with all the time we had been spending at Edward's.

I walked over to Rose, sitting down next to her. "Hey, is everything okay? Do you want to talk?"

She just broke out into a sob and placed something in my hand. I looked down and realized I was holding a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

"Oh Rose," I said quietly. I knew that they had decided to wait to have kids, and then after a while had just given up on the idea altogether.

Rose took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "You're going to think I'm terrible, Bella, but I'm anything but happy about this right now. I'm 37, I know that's not _old_ , but I'm just not sure I have it in me to have a baby now. I don't know if I can handle this. _"_

I pulled her into a hug; after all these months of living together we had actually started to form a pretty good relationship. "It's going to be fine, Rose, I'm here, and I'll help you as much as I can, I mean... that is, if you're going to keep it?"

At that she started to sob again. "All I want is _nothing_ and _everything_ to do with it all at the same time. I'm so fucking confused, but the one thing I know is that I'm keeping it."

I hugged her tighter to me, feeling slightly relieved to hear that. I would have supported whatever decision she had made but I knew she was going to be a great mom. "Does Emmett know yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, he's going to be home soon, though. I hate to ask this, but do you think you and Riley could stay at Edward's tonight? I think I'm going to need to talk to him alone."

I kissed the top of her head. "Of course. I'll go call him and we'll head over there now."

"Thanks, Bella. You know I love you, right?"

I just smiled. "Yep, I love you, too. Let me know how it goes, okay?" I said as I made my way to call Edward.

-SMT-

Riley was finally asleep, so Edward and I were laying in bed curled up together. "I still can't believe Rose is _pregnant_ ," I said to him.

"How do you think Emmett is going to take it?" he asked.

"I think he'll be thrilled after the initial shock wears off. I was always kind of amazed that they decided to not have kids." I snuggled in closer to him.

"Do you think you'd ever want more kids?" Well, that got my attention; I sat up straight and looked at him.

"I... uh, I'm not really sure. After I had Riley I was pretty adamant that I didn't want to have another, but sometimes I think about it now." I shrugged.

"Why's that?" Goodness, he was just full of questions tonight.

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Because I see you with Riley, and you're so wonderful together, and sometimes I just imagine you holding a little red headed baby. Then there's the fact that you haven't had kids, and if it's something you want, I don't want to deny you of that, if we ever get to that point."

He reached over and pulled me on top of him. "I'm not going to lie, thinking about seeing you pregnant with my baby, kind of turns me on." I gasped as he ground himself up against me. "But with that being said, if you never want to have another baby, Riley is enough for me, and we're _far_ from having to worry about babies just yet."

I leaned down, kissing him. "What would you say to practicing making a baby, you know, just in case it's something we decide on?"

He smirked up at me, running his hands up inside my t-shirt, cupping my breasts and running his thumbs slowly over my nipples. "You know, I think that sounds like a _fantastic_ idea," he said, suddenly flipping us over and hovering above me. He slipped his hands out of my shirt just long enough to whip it off over my head. Almost as soon as it was off, his mouth was attached to one nipple, while his hand played with the other. I moaned loudly, and he met my eyes. "You've gotta be quiet baby, you don't want to have to stop, do you?" he said, and then circled my other nipple with his tongue, causing me to whimper.

I lifted my feet to his waist, trying to push his pants off his hips, when he sat up and gripped my ankles. "Uh-uh, not just yet," he said, sliding his hands up my thighs, pulling my panties slowly down my legs. He ran his finger through my wetness, then lifted it to his mouth, licking it clean and letting out a deep moan. It was one of the hottest things I had ever witnessed.

"Please, baby, _please,_ I need you, now," I begged.

"You _need me,_ do you?" he smirked, slipping his pants off his waist, letting his cock spring free. "What exactly do you _need_?"

"I need you to _fuck me_ , Edward," I groaned out.

"Oh shit, baby, yeah you do." He grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the edge of the bed, wrapping my legs around his waist. He lined himself up with my pussy and slammed into me. I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped from me.

He leaned down, crashing his lips against mine, then whispered against them, "Remember what I told you. Quiet, baby." He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into me again and again, continuing at a relentless pace until I was panting, gripping at the sheets, and biting my lip, trying to keep my moans at bay.

"Mm, that's my good girl," he grunted out as he continued to pound into me. I slipped my hand down my body, reaching to play with my clit. I was needing release so badly.

"Oh _God,_ sweet girl, I'm gonna cum if I watch you touch yourself," he moaned.

It was then that I exploded, not even bothering to try and stifle the moan that came forth.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , your pussy, baby, I—" He matched my moan, cumming deep inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, kissing me slow and soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning his kiss.

After a moment he pulled up slightly and looked in my eyes. "Baby, can I ask you something?" he looked so unsure of himself, for whatever reason I couldn't figure out.

I brushed his hair off of his forehead. "What's the matter?"

He rolled off of me, pulling me against him. "When we were at the party, and then tonight, I know I tend to get a little... rough? Dirty? I mean, it doesn't bother you, does it? Are we on the same page? I need to know if you're okay with how I get sometimes, if you're not I'll rein it in. I never want this," he gestured between us, "to be something that you don't enjoy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wasn't sure if I enjoyed his dirty mouth? It was something I had never really experienced before, James hadn't been much for talking during sex, and it had usually always been in the same position. I _loved_ my dirty Edward, though.

"I love it when you're like that, baby. I love it when you're sweet and gentle, as well, but God do I love your dirty mouth, and your hands all over my body. There's something that I learned about myself a long time ago, and I'm pretty sure it's the root of a lot of my problems. I always feel the need to be in control. Day in and day out, I'm constantly fighting with myself, trying to control everything around me, worrying about what will happen if I give up even a tiny bit of it. Then you come along, and when we're in bed, you take some of that control away from me. You tell me what to do, and what _you're_ going to do, and I _love_ it. I love being free from that need, if even for just a little while."

"Well, I mean, if I'm helping you…" He grinned at me, as I swatted at his chest.

"I'm serious, Edward!" I couldn't help but giggle, though.

"I love you so much, sweet girl," he said, squeezing me tightly.

"I love you, too." I curled up against him, closing my eyes, loving how safe I always felt against him.

-SMT-

After work on Tuesday, I decided to send Riley home with Edward. I wanted to check on Rose to see how things had gone the night before.

"Rose? You around?" I called out.

"Back here!" I heard her yell from her bedroom.

I made my way to her room, only to find her standing in front of their full length mirror, shirt up and inspecting her stomach. "Hey, I just wanted to check up on you, and see how everything went last night."

"How long before I'm fat, Bella? I don't want to be fat." She sighed heavily.

"You won't be _fat,_ Rose. You'll be pregnant. Seriously, though, is everything okay with you and Emmett?"

She fell back on her bed, and looked towards me. "He was kind of confused at first, I've been on the same birth control for _years,_ so it's just insane that it happened now. He's happy about it though, Bella. Like, wants to go out and buy everything a baby could possibly need, _happy."_

I just stared at her for a moment. Birth control. She was on birth control and got pregnant. Fuck, how could I have been so _stupid_? I wasn't on _anything,_ and I'd had sex with Edward plenty of times now, one time after having a conversation about _babies_! Nothing screams 'birth control' like talking about babies!

After we had Riley, James had gotten a vasectomy, so for years now I hadn't had to think about birth control. I didn't know what I was going to do; how was I going to tell Edward that we had messed up and that I might be pregnant? I know he said he wanted to have children, but he still wanted to wait. What was he going to do if we had just accidentally sped up the waiting process?

"Bella? Did you hear anything I just said?" Rose asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm so glad that Emmett is happy, Rose." I had to get myself together for her. "How are you feeling about it now that you've told him?" All I could think about was how I was going to tell _Edward_.

"I'm still terrified, but feeling a little happier. It makes it easier knowing that he wants this." I smiled, but I was sure it didn't reach my eyes.

I really was happy for her, but I still just couldn't believe I had been so irresponsible. I had enough on my plate, and I was finally starting to take care of myself. A baby just wasn't part of my plans, yet.

A/N: I just wanted to invite you all to join my group on Facebook, Stories by MissLiss15, there is a link to it on my FFN profile, or you can find it by searching for 'Stories by MissLiss15' on Facebook!

Thank you for all the love, reviews and everything else that you all give to me! I appreciate all of you so much!


	16. Chapter 16

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, we're going to Hershey Park on Thursday!

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

When I pulled into Edward's driveway, I wasn't even sure how I had gotten there. My mind had been going a mile a minute, worrying over if I was pregnant, and how to even begin to tell him that I might be. We had only been dating for 2 months, we weren't supposed to be having concerns like this yet!

I sat in my car for a few minutes, trying to pull myself together. I really didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from him. I could only hope that it would go well.

I let myself in the front door quietly, and headed straight to the living room, hoping to find Edward there.

"Hey sweet—what's the matter, Bella?" Apparently, it was written all over my face.

"Where's Riley, Edward?" I asked.

"He's playing in the back bedroom. You're worrying me, Bella, what's going on?" He had a frantic look in his eyes.

I sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. "Come sit with me, we need to talk, Edward."

He sat down next to me. " _Please,_ Bella. Whatever it is…"

"Rose is pregnant. Rose is on birth control and _still_ got pregnant. You and I have had sex multiple times now, Edward, and I didn't even _think_ about birth control. James had a vasectomy, so it's not something I've had to think about in years, and—"

" _Wait_ , you're saying that you're not on _any_ birth control? That you didn't think about it because your _ex-husband_ had a vasectomy? What the _fuck_ , Bella!" he exclaimed, cutting me off.

I glared at him. " _Excuse me?_ Are you trying to put all of this onto _me_? You know, you were there each time as well, Edward. You could have asked instead of just apparently assuming! I made a mistake, but so did you! And on top of it, _watch your mouth_ , my son is just down the hall."

"Look, I'm sorry, Bella, and you're right, I shouldn't have just assumed, but _God_ , how could we be so _stupid_? We can't have a baby right now! We're just starting out. I'm just starting to bond with Riley." He sighed, running his hands over his face. "Bella, do you need to take a test? Is it something for us to actually worry about? Are you even late?"

I shook my head. "No, my periods have always been slightly irregular, so that's not the best way for me to tell. I'll run to the store and get a test after Riley is in bed. Trust me, even if I am pregnant, you won't have to worry about it. I've done alright with Riley on my own for a while now. I can do this on my own, too, if I have to." I gestured to my stomach and shrugged.

"Wait, what are you saying? Why would you have to do it on your own? Bella I know I said—" he started, but I cut him off.

"I heard what you said. _'We can't have a baby right now_ ', but I very much _can_ and am capable of getting pregnant and having a baby. If I am, and you want no part of it, then that's just fine. I've had someone leave because of my child before. It's nothing new," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes harshly; I hated that I was crying over this. I was so angry with him. He had every right to be upset, but to place blame on me alone at first? He had been in that bed with me both times.

"Oh, Bella, _please,_ baby _._ I was being an ass, I _am_ an ass, but I love you. I love you so fucking much, and if you are pregnant, you'd better believe that I will be there for _everything_. I just... I feel like such a fucking moron, Bella. How could I forget something like condoms or birth control? God, I'm so sorry that I snapped at you like that, but I'm terrified that I'm not ready for a _baby._ Riley is 6, he's potty trained, and fairly self-sufficient most of the time. That I can handle, but a baby? Fuck, we had a conversation about babies last night, and then apparently my dick just took over!"

As pissed off and hurt as I was, I had to laugh. "Yeah, that's what I thought earlier. Nothing screams "birth control" like talking about babies, but apparently it just didn't scream loud enough. Did you really mean what you said? That you'll be there if…?"

"I meant it, sweet girl. I wouldn't leave you to do something like that on your own, _ever._ "

I felt as if my heart was betraying me. That I was giving in to him too easily, but I didn't want to stay mad at him forever. He corrected himself, said that we had both messed up, which really was true. I didn't feel that he deserved to be crucified for having his reaction, it was just like he had said a few days ago, he wasn't perfect and I couldn't expect him to be. That didn't mean it still hadn't hurt.

I nodded at his reply. "I'm going to go and get Riley ready for bed, do you want to head out and get the test, or should I afterwards? I was thinking, we just had sex last night, so if I'm not pregnant, I should probably get the morning after pill."

"You go and take care of Riley, I'll run up to the store and get... everything."

I just nodded again, and went to stand up when he grabbed my hand. "Are we going to be okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eventually," was all I said as I made my way down the hall toward Riley.

-SMT-

For the first time ever, I might have wished that Riley would have taken longer to fall asleep. I was dreading taking this pregnancy test; I knew Edward said he'd be there for me, for us, no matter what, but his earlier reaction still had me on edge. If I was actually pregnant, it would change everything.

I walked into the living room, finding Edward on the couch with a paper bag sitting beside him. He stood up once he saw me, grasping the bag and holding it out toward me. "Uh, I wasn't sure which one to get so…"

I tried to stifle my laugh as I looked in the bag, seeing about 6 different pregnancy tests. "Thank you for doing... _this,_ " I said, pulling one from the bag and making my way to the bathroom. I knew they said that waiting until morning was best, but I just couldn't put it off.

I set the test down on the counter, and headed back out toward Edward.

"Well, are you? What did it say?" I could tell that he had been sitting there, pulling at his hair.

"It takes a few minutes. So now we just wait," I said while setting a timer on my phone.

He grasped my hand, squeezing it softly. "I really am sorry about earlier, Bella. Whatever it says, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. We'll be okay."

"I'm sorry that I helped get us to this point," I whispered.

He pulled me against him, kissing me on my temple. "You said it earlier, you weren't the only one there, baby."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the timer went off. "Well, I guess it's now or never." I sighed.

"Should I come I with you, or?" he asked nervously.

"It's fine, I'll just go take a peek and come right back." I just needed a moment to myself, in case it was positive.

I walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath and looked down. There was only one pink line. I wasn't pregnant, at least not yet. I stared at it for a moment longer, trying to figure out why I was actually feeling slightly disappointed. For such a long time, I was so sure that Riley was it for me, and truly, if I never got pregnant again, he was more than enough. Having to face the possibility of maybe being pregnant had me feeling very mixed up, though. I knew it wasn't the right time for us to be having a baby, but there was something in me that wanted it so badly. He was an ass earlier, but he was _mine_ , and I loved him so much that sometimes I thought I was crazy. If I took anything away from this, it was the fact that I knew now that I eventually wanted _everything_ with him, babies included.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, breaking me from my thoughts. I had been in here way longer than I had planned, and he was probably going crazy.

"Bella, is everything okay?" he asked through the door.

"Yeah, it's negative," I said, opening the door, meeting his eyes.

It was odd, because I figured after his earlier reaction I'd see relief in his eyes, but what I saw was similar to what I was sure he could see in mine. There was a hint of disappointment.

"Negative. That's good," he said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go and grab the pill…" as the words came out of my mouth, he gripped my arms and pulled me towards him, pressing his lips against mine.

"What if you didn't take it, what if we just let whatever is going to happen, happen?"

" _What?_ Edward, you said earlier…" I trailed off. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"I know what I said, _I know_. I'm still terrified, but at the same, what if this our only chance? What if after yesterday, you're supposed to get pregnant, and we stop it, and then we never can again?"

"Edward, I don't think it's a good idea right now. I want that with you, so badly, but it's just not the right time. I'm just starting to really take care of myself. I promise one day we'll try _on purpose,_ but I can't right now. Please don't hate me for this." I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

He was quiet for a few moments, then I heard him say, "I could never hate you, sweet girl. You're right, and I know you're right, but when I was buying all those tests I had this moment where I was picturing things like seeing you pregnant and then finding out if it was a boy or a girl. I could just see Riley as a big brother, and all of a sudden I went from scared shitless, to scared shitless _and_ wondering if I could actually do this."

"I felt that way too when I saw that it was negative. I realized that I never wanted another baby with _James,_ but he wasn't who I was meant to be with forever. You are. One day, in the near future when I've got a better grip on everything, we'll do this this right way." I sighed against his chest, as he kissed the top of my head.

"It's been a long day, go and get ready for bed, I'm just going to go and take that pill and I'll be right in," I said as I reached up to kiss him on his cheek. I hated seeing that sad look in his eyes, but we both knew this was right.

-SMT-

I tossed and turned all night, I just couldn't get the events from the day out of my head enough to relax. I was feeling like such a selfish person for possibly denying Edward the chance at a baby, but it was so rare that I ever put myself first.

Still, his words kept running through my mind, what if it had been our only chance? I wasn't going to get any younger, but I had so many things I needed to work through, still. Plus we had only been together for two months! It was one thing to know that I was in love with him, that I wanted no one else but him, but a baby? We kept moving fast, but when did it come to a point of moving _too fast_?

I was about to start my therapy sessions in a week, and I guessed I wasn't going to run out of things to talk about anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and we were sitting on the couch in Edward's living room. With everything that had been going on between Rose finding out she was pregnant, and me and Edward having our own issues, I had completely forgotten about the holiday.

"Why don't you just come to my parents for Thanksgiving? You can invite your dad, Rose, and Emmett as well," Edward suggested.

"You're just trying to trick me into meeting them, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

He chuckled. "I'm not trying to trick you at all, sweet girl. I just figured it would be the perfect solution. It doesn't hurt that it's a way to get you to meet them, though."

" _Fine_ , we can go to your parents and I'll ask my dad. I don't have to worry about Rose and Emmett, though, they always go to his parents for Thanksgiving."

"Great! Alice and Jasper usually go to his parents house for Thanksgiving, too. My mom is going to be thrilled to have a full house and especially to meet you and Riley." He leaned over, kissing me softly.

"I'm going to go call my dad and ask him if wants to join us; _you_ go call your mother and let her know she has more mouths to feed now," I told him, getting up to go and find my phone.

-SMT-

Apparently, since I hadn't figured out everything sooner, Charlie had made plans to go fishing with a few friends who were also widowers. I was a little disappointed, but at the same time I was happy for him that he had made some friends after my mom died. So it was just going to be Edward's parents and us. Hopefully they liked Riley, and, more importantly, me.

We drove down a long driveway, finally stopping in front of a large white brick house, with huge picture windows in front. It was gorgeous.

" _Edward!_ Is this where you grew up?" I asked. The house that I grew up in wasn't small by any means, but this was like a _mansion_. I doubted that it had any less than 5 bedrooms.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, this is where I grew up."

"How much money do you all have?" I said, then slapped my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant for that to fly out. "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean—"

He just laughed. "My parents are far from poor. _Myself?_ I've done alright, but most of it is hard earned. They put me through college, and afterward if I _really_ needed help, they helped, but other than that, Alice and I have worked for everything we have."

"I didn't mean to just blurt that out, Edward. It was really rude of me," I said.

"No, its fine. I just figured you'd realized it sooner with where they live and all. I have no secrets to keep from you, Bella, you can always ask me _anything_. Now let's go, I'm sure my mom is about to lose it waiting to meet you both," he told me, leaning over and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

-SMT-

As we made our way up the stairs leading to their porch, I could tell that Riley was feeling a little uneasy about going into a new place and meeting new people. "Can we just take a second before we go in, Edward?" I asked, gesturing towards Riley with my eyes.

I was feeling a little overwhelmed about going in myself. I should have discussed this with Edward sooner, but I kept having these thoughts that were running through my mind.

If things between us continued at the pace they had been, one day Edward's mom would be Riley's grandma. James's parents had never really been around much, so my dad was really all he ever knew as far as grandparents go. And up until recently, that was just a relationship of one-sided phone conversations between them. The thought that Riley might actually have a chance to have a grandma and another grandpa had part of me excited for him, and the other part felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. But right now, I needed to take care of Riley. There would be plenty of time to discuss my feelings later.

I got down at Riley's level. "I can tell that you're feeling a little nervous about meeting new people and being in a new place, but you're doing so well. Do you need a hug before we go in?"

"Yes, Mom. I want hug." That was the first time that he ever called me Mom it had always been Mama. It was just more proof that he was growing and changing.

I wrapped my arms around Riley, squeezing him tightly to me. "Edward, hug, too?" Riley asked.

"Of course, bud," Edward said, leaning down and hugging him.

Almost immediately after we finished our hugs, the front door swung open and his mom stood there with his father behind her. There was a smile on her face that I knew so well. Edward's hair coloring, his eyes, and his smile were all from his mother, while his build and bone structure were all from his father.

"Oh my goodness! You must be Bella. You're even more beautiful than Edward described!" she said, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Mrs. Cullen. It's great to meet you," I replied.

"Please, just call me Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle," she said, gesturing toward her husband.

He smiled at me, offering his hand. "I'm glad you're here, Bella. I tried to hold her off as long as I could," he said with a wink.

"Oh, and this must be Riley!" Esme said as she bent down to his level. "Edward told me that you love pizza and that you also really like playing Super Mario. I have both of those things for you, if you'd like to come inside with me?" she asked while holding her hand out to him, waiting.

Riley looked back at me, and then to Edward. "I play Mario, Mom?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, that sounds like so much fun! You can go with Esme if you want, buddy."

Apparently that was all the encouragement he needed as he took Esme's hand and followed her into the house.

-SMT-

It had been one of the best Thanksgivings that I'd had in a long time. Esme was an amazing cook, and a very sweet woman. It had been such a kind gesture to have pizza and games at their house so that Riley would feel comfortable. I could see where Edward got his caring nature from. She spoke in the same gentle way with Riley that Edward often did, and was absolutely thrilled to have a little one running around their house.

Carlisle was also very welcoming and had a great sense of humor. Riley was a little hesitant with him at first, but all it took was a few rounds on Mario Kart on the Nintendo Switch, which they had apparently bough just so Riley could play, and they were fast friends. I could also see where Edward got his... _i ntensity_ from. The way that Carlisle looked at Esme, and the giggles we could hear occasionally from the kitchen, it was easy to tell that they still had a very loving marriage.

I glanced into the back seat of the car noticing that Riley was sound asleep. "So, I'm planning to try and make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, and if not then, sometime next week for uh, birth control."

"Oh, uh, good. That's good. Does that mean that we can't," he glanced in the rearview mirror, checking on Riley, " _have s-e-x_ tonight, though?" he whispered.

I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh and wake up Riley. "If you can find a store that's open, so that you can run in and buy condoms, then yes, we can have _s-e-x_ tonight."

"WalMart _has_ to be open, right?"

You would think it had been weeks, not days since we had last had sex with the way he was looking frantically up and down the road. This time, I couldn't hold in my laugh, but thankfully, Riley stayed asleep.

-SMT-

Thankfully my doctor's office was relatively good at having same day appointments available, so when I called Friday morning, they were able to take me that afternoon. It was also great that Edward was able to keep Riley for me when I had my appointment. It would have been so difficult to get what I needed done, if I'd had to take him along with me.

After I discussed with her that I had indeed had unprotected sex with Edward multiple times, she had me take a pregnancy test just to be certain that I was for sure not pregnant. After the results of that came back negative, we discussed my options for birth control. Initially I wanted to get an IUD, but decided against it since I didn't want the hassle of having to get it inserted, and taken out when we were ready to try. In the end, I decided to go with the Depo shot. I only had to worry about it 3 months at a time.

We would still have to use condoms for about another week, but that was a small price to pay to not have to worry about having a baby just yet.

-SMT-

I figured since I was out already, I would stop by and see how Rose was doing.

I pulled into the driveway, noticing that both their cars were there. I was glad that I'd have a chance to talk to them both. Ever since Edward and I had become much more serious I felt like I hardly saw them anymore.

I used my key to let myself in and walked through the door, letting it close behind me. The sight that I was greeted with was _not_ what I expected. There on the couch was Rose, riding Emmett for all he was worth.

" _Oh my God!"_ I shrieked, covering my eyes. I didn't know which way to go but I had to get out of there, so I hightailed it back to my bedroom, slamming the door.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door and a much more covered up Rose walked in, laughing. "Hey! You okay, Bella?"

"I think I've gone blind, but yes. I'll live." I shook my head. How many times before had they defiled that couch! The next chance I got I was disinfecting it.

"We didn't expect you to be stopping by, you said you were spending the whole weekend at Edward's." Rose shrugged.

"I was on my way back from a doctor's appointment and figured I'd stop by since it's been a few days. Trust me, next time you're not expecting me, I'll call," I told her.

"Doctor's appointment? Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... I was getting, uh, birth control."

"Bella! You weren't on birth control?" she exclaimed.

I just shook my head.

"Silly girl." She sighed, shaking her head. "Actually I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to you about something, but I don't know how…"

I had a good idea what she wanted to say. "Well, just tell me. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Okay, well, with us having a baby now, we'll kind of need this room sooner than later. I'm not kicking you guys out, Bella, you have to know that, right?" she said, looking as if she was going to cry. It had to be the pregnancy hormones. Rose wasn't one to cry.

"I know you're not kicking us out. It's fine, Rose. I kind of figured we'd be having this conversation sometime soon. I'll start looking for apartments tonight." It had been exactly what I thought she was going to say.

"Why not just move in with Edward? You're there all the time anyway. You guys are great together," she suggested.

I knew she was right. We were there all the time and we spent all of our weekends at his house, but actually living together on a daily basis? "I don't know, Rose. Isn't moving in together a bit much?" I asked.

She sat down beside me, hugging me to her. "Bella, as far as I'm aware you've spent _at least_ the past 6 years feeling miserable. We lost Mom, Riley was diagnosed with autism, James decided to call it quits, and I _know_ you still have days where you're miserable. But now that you've found Edward, it's as if you're finding yourself again as well. You're even starting therapy! I don't know that you would have ever gotten to that point if you didn't have him to talk it through with. Just because a relationship moves quickly doesn't make it wrong. Why try and separate yourself from the one person who was finally able to make it all a little better?"

"When did you get to be so smart, Rose?"

She laughed. "I've always been this smart! You just never wanted to hear what I had to say before."

I sighed. "I'm still not sure if I want to take that step just yet. I guess I should talk it over with Edward."

"Yeah, get out of here and go talk to him. Emmett and I have some unfinished business to take care of anyway," Rose said as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh dear God, I'm out of here," I said, making my way quickly to the front door, jumping in my car, and heading toward Edward's.


	18. Chapter 18

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

I let myself in to Edward's house, finding him and Riley curled up on the couch watching Trolls for what must have felt like the millionth time. It was close to his bedtime and thankfully it looked as if Edward had taken it upon himself to give Riley a bath and get him into his pajamas.

"Hey guys!" I said, making my way over to them and kissing Riley on the head then leaning in to kiss Edward's lips.

"Mom, you watch Trolls?" Riley asked.

"Sure, move over," I said and he moved in closer to Edward so I could sit down. The sight of it warmed my heart. He was really getting attached to Edward.

Edward looked over at me. "So, did everything... go okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll talk about it after he's asleep," I said, looking down at Riley. His eyes were starting to droop and I knew it wouldn't be too long before he was out cold.

-SMT-

After Riley fell asleep, Edward laid him down in his bed and we both gave him quick kisses, then made our way back to the living room.

"So, how was your doctor's appointment? Was everything okay?" he questioned, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"She made me take a pregnancy test just to be sure and then I decided on getting the Depo shot. I only have to worry about it every 3 months, but we'll still need to use condoms for the next week or so." I shrugged.

"I can deal with condoms as long as I still get to be inside you," he said, pulling me closer and placing a deep kiss on my lips. God, did I want to just continue this and see where it would go, but I knew if I didn't talk to him now, I might never. I pushed on his chest and he pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong, do you not want to?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment. He really was insatiable at times.

"No, I want to. But I need to talk to you about something first. It's nothing bad, really."

"Okay… well, what did you need to talk about, baby?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice as he asked me.

"So, I stopped by to see Rose on my way back from my appointment, and _oh my God,_ I walked in on them, you know, _doing it on the couch,_ but that's not what I wanted to talk about—"

"Wait, you _what_? You can't just say that and not tell me!" he laughed.

"I'll tell you after. So, I was talking to Rose—"

"While they were doing it!" he exclaimed.

At that, I laughed so hard I could hardly breathe. "No! I ran back to my room, Rose got dressed and came to talk to me. Can I finish now?"

He grinned at me. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Go on, sweet girl. Tell me."

"Okay. Rose mentioned that they're going to eventually need the spare bedroom, Riley's and my room, for when the baby comes. I said I'd start looking for a place, but then Rose mentioned I should think about moving in... _here_. I just don't want to assume that you'd want us to move in with you, though, and plus it's _really_ quick." I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't stop myself.

The look on his face turned serious. "Baby, are you telling me that you want to move yourself and Riley in with me?"

I nodded my head. "I just can't see us living apart. I love you, I want to be here with you; that is if you'll have us?" I asked.

He pulled me over onto his lap. "There is nothing in this world that I want more than to have you both here with me every day, sweet girl." He placed a soft kiss to my cheek. "How soon can you move in? I'd love for us to paint Riley's room and decorate it how he'd like it."

I thought for a moment. "What about winter break? That'll give us about 2 weeks to get the few belongings that we have moved in. I have a few things in storage that I'd like to get out as well."

"That's like 3 weeks away." He pouted and I giggled.

"It's soon enough. Especially if you're wanting to paint Riley's room and put decorations in it." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're right. What do you think he'd like, decoration-wise?" he asked.

"Super Mario," we said in unison.

-SMT-

The rest of the weekend had flown by, and by the time Wednesday rolled around, I was a bundle of nerves. Today was my first session with my therapist, Carmen. After some thought, I decided that I wanted Edward to come with me, but not to sit in on my session. I wanted to try and do this on my own.

"You doing okay, baby?" Edward asked, glancing over at me. We had just dropped Riley off with Rose and were headed to my appointment.

"I'm a little nervous." I shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what to expect."

"I know from my own experience that today is probably just going to be her getting to know you," he told me.

"I'm just worried about breaking down," I told him.

"You won't be the first to cry, and you won't be the last. It's healthy to let it out, Bella," he said, reaching over and placing his hand on my thigh. "You have no idea how proud I am of you for doing this, sweet girl."

"I just hope it helps," I whispered as we pulled into the parking lot.

-SMT-

My session with Carmen had went pretty close to how Edward said it would. It had mainly been about her getting to know me. We spent time going over most of the changes and difficulties that had happened in my life, so she had a base of knowledge when we started getting further into our sessions. We hadn't gotten very deep, but even just the little bit that I let off of my chest, had me feeling lighter. I was feeling really hopeful that this was going to work.

I walked out into the waiting room, finding Edward right where I had left him. He looked up from his phone when I walked over. "How did it go?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous.

I gave him a soft smile. "It was like you said, just a 'getting to know you' session. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, but I sent Rose a text asking her to keep Riley for a bit longer. I wanted to take you to dinner, just the two of us. Is that alright? If not, we can just—"

"Are you asking me on a date, ?" I cut in, grinning at him.

"I absolutely am, Ms. Hunter," he said, leaning in to give me a peck on the lips.

"Well, in that case, let's go!" I grabbed his hand, walking out to the parking lot.

We were sitting at the diner waiting on our food when a thought crossed my mind.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

"What's up, sweet girl?" He looked over at me.

"I don't think I have ever thanked you for everything you've done for Riley and myself. From the very beginning you've been understanding and patient with me, with both of us, really. You've never turned me away or told me that all of this was too much. I don't think most people would choose to put up with all of this." I gestured to myself.

He put his hand palm side up on the table, asking for my hand. I slipped my hand inside of his and he squeezed it tightly. "First off, I don't just _put up_ with you, I _love_ you, baby. I love _both_ of you. And I plan to for a very long time. Forever, if you'll have me."

I smiled at him. "Are you asking me to marry you, Mr. Cullen?"

He chuckled at that. "Not just yet, baby. But one day I'll be asking, and I hope when I do you'll say yes."

I locked my gaze with his. "Without a doubt, it will be yes," I told him. There would never be anyone else.

-SMT-

It was Friday afternoon, and also the 1st of December, which meant that Riley's birthday was fast approaching. I couldn't believe that my baby was going to be seven years old on the 9th. I had heard someone say one time that the days dragged, but the years flew by. They were such true words. Some days felt like they would never end, but then I'd blink and another year would go by. The amount of growth that I had seen in Riley this past year was amazing. I almost couldn't wait until Monday afternoon when I was meeting with Angela, Mrs. Weber to Riley, to go over the progress that he was making.

As excited as I was to hear about everything he had achieved, I didn't want to wish our weekend away, either. We hadn't spent any nights at Edward's this past week. I had been busy with trying to go through our things, not that we had very much, but there was still enough that I wanted to purge some stuff before we moved in with Edward in just a few weeks. Needless to say, I was thrilled that we'd all finally get some uninterrupted time together.

I shut down my computer and headed into Edward's office since the door was wide open. "Hey, I'm going to head down and pick up Riley, unless you wanted me to wait for you?" I asked.

"No, that's fine. You go on ahead, I just need to finish up a couple of things and then I'll be ready," he answered, not looking up at me. It was odd for him to not even glance my way and even more odd that he didn't want me to wait for him.

"Well, okay, I'll be back in a few minutes and we can walk out together," I said, shrugging my shoulders, and turning to head towards the aftercare classroom. I couldn't let myself jump to conclusions about why he was acting strange. It was only one occurrence, and just two days ago, he admitted to wanting to marry me. I knew his feelings hadn't change overnight.

When we arrived home, Edward let us in and, as usual, I told Riley to go put his things into the back room.

"I hope you won't be upset, Bella," he said quietly as Riley ran down the hall. Now I just knew something was wrong.

"Edward, just what are you not telling me, you've been acting strange since I left to get Riley, will you just tell me what's going on?"

" _Mom!"_ I heard Riley yell from the back bedroom.

I turned to Edward. "I'm going to go see what he needs and then we're going to talk, okay?"

He just nodded his head as I made my way toward where Riley was.

When I walked into the room, I gasped. The walls of the room were painted bright red with a white trim. There were strategically placed decals depicting a level from one of the Super Mario Games all along the walls. On the bed was a comforter and sheet set, all Super Mario themed. Did he think I was going to be upset about _this?_

" _Mom!_ I see Mario!" Riley said excitedly, pointing to the wall.

"Oh, I see him too, baby! Do you love your room?"

"Yes!" he replied and ran over to his bed, hopping up onto it.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to go find Edward," I said. As I turned to leave the room I walked right into him.

"I know you probably wanted to help, but I just couldn't wait. I know his birthday is coming up and I just wanted to do something special for him. Please don't be upset that I did this without you?" he said to me.

"Oh Edward. _This_ is why you've been acting odd for the last couple of hours? Because you were nervous that I'd be upset that you did something _amazing_ for... for _your son_?" I said, as tears welled up in both our eyes and he nodded.

It was the first time that I had called Riley his son since he had admitted to wanting to step in as a dad a couple of weeks ago. "He loves it, Edward, he loves _you._ I love it, too, and I love _you,_ as well," I told him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he pulled me closer to him, hugging me tightly.

I knew now more than ever that Riley and I were so lucky that we had him in our lives.

A/N: I just felt the need to say thank you to each and everyone of you. I appreciate all of your reviews, follows and favorites.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

EPOV:

When I thought back to the first day I met Bella, I realized there was something special about her, but I didn't know just how much she was going to impact my life. I didn't know that I was going to fall so in love with her and Riley. I couldn't even begin to explain the sense of pride and emotion that I felt when she had called him _my_ son _._

We had taken the fast track approach to our relationship, which I was pretty sure neither of us had planned for. I had expected us to move slowly, to date for a long while before proclaiming love and moving in together, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I was thrilled that she loved me and that I got to have all of the people I loved under one roof.

Bella's strength continued to floor me. Once she started therapy, I could almost see the change instantly. She seemed to have hope again. She laughed more freely, she didn't break down as much, and just seemed to have more confidence about her. Even when she was faced with her ex-husband.

-SMT-

 _It was two days before Riley's birthday when her phone rang. She'd run off to help Riley with something in his room, so I figured she wouldn't care if I answered it for her._

" _Hello?" I said._

" _Uh, hi? I must have dialed the wrong number. I'm looking for Isabella Hunter?" The voice on the other end was deep and kind of gruff. I had an idea of who it was._

" _No, you've got the right number, can I ask who's calling?" I said while trying to keep my tone even._

" _I feel like I should be asking you who_ you _are, not the other way around. It doesn't matter though. James. Her husband," he said. If I could have punched him through the phone I would have. He had made the choice to leave them, he had no right calling himself her husband._

" _Oh, right. You mean her_ ex _-husband," I said._

" _Edward, who's on the phone?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her behind me._

 _I pulled the phone from my ear. "Oh. It's, uh, it's_ James _."_

" _Give me the phone, Edward," she said, holding her hand out, and I placed it in her palm._

" _James?" she said. It was killing me already that I couldn't hear what was being said on the other side of the phone. "Right, well, you can do that if you really want. He's your son as well. Edward? He's my boyfriend. Yes, Riley gets along with him really well, actually. Is there a reason that you've decided to take an interest in him after a year? Oh, Victoria thought it would be a good idea? What about you? Right. Well, I guess I'll see you on Saturday." And with that she hung up._

" _Well?" I asked, wanting to know what exactly was going on._

" _Well, it seems as if James has decided he needs to take an interest in Riley's life. Or really, I suppose his new wife is the one who thinks that. So now he's coming for his birthday. Flying all the way from fucking Washington for_ one _day. He literally can't be bothered to stay for more than a_ day _!" she shouted._

 _She fell back onto the couch with a huff and I sat down next to her. "You can call him back right now and tell him not to come if you want, Bella. You have every right. He hasn't shown an interest in him in over a year."_

 _She sighed, leaning against me. "Is it stupid that I don't want to deny Riley, if he actually wants to be a part of his life? I mean, you're more than enough for him, Edward, I'm not saying—"_

" _Bella, I know exactly what you're saying. And I would never deny Riley a relationship with him. I think you're doing the right thing, sweet girl." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me tightly._

-SMT-

We had all been looking so forward to Riley's birthday. It was his first one surrounded by all of Bella's family. Now we were on edge with James's arrival, but we did our best to make sure Riley couldn't tell.

We got up early and took him out to breakfast, and then made a stop at the toy store. Even though he had a huge pile of presents at home to open and loads more coming when everyone arrived later this evening, Bella thought it would be fun for him to pick out something he really wanted. Then we headed back to my house, soon to be our house, so that Bella could prepare for the party. James was supposed to be there around noon, and by the time we'd get home, it would be close to eleven thirty.

When we pulled up to the house, sitting there in the driveway was black a SUV. I could only guess that he had arrived early.

"Well, I suppose it's now or never." Bella stepped out of the car and I followed, helping Riley out of the back seat.

We were all standing there on the driveway waiting; the door to the SUV finally opened and James stepped out. He was about as tall as I was with dark blonde hair. His eyes were light blue and honestly, a little cold-seeming, but that could also have been me looking for the worst in him. He strode over to us, stopping in front of Bella.

"Bella," he nodded. "It's been a while. You look good. Happy, even," he said.

Bella just nodded back. "Thanks. Hey, where's Victoria? I thought your wife would come along, too?"

"Oh. Actually, she's about 7 months pregnant. Didn't want to chance it," he said quietly, averting his eyes from her.

Suddenly he turned to me, holding out his hand and effectively changing the subject. "You must be Edward? I'm sorry I was kind of an ass on the phone, I just didn't expect Bella to have a boyfriend, I suppose."

I took his hand, squeezing a little tighter than I normally would have. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy when I saw him flinch slightly. "No problem." I smirked.

"Where's Riley?" James asked, looking around.

I looked around for a moment as well, until I saw Bella had made an escape up to the porch, sitting down next to Riley and talking to him softly.

I turned back to James. "Bella is just talking to him; this all has to be a bit overwhelming for him. It's been a long time since he's seen you. He's just nervous. Go over to him. Just be patient."

As terrible as I should have maybe felt, the fact that Riley had never turned away from me yet and always seemed to feel safe in my presence made me ridiculously happy.

-SMT-

"So, today was...interesting," Bella said, as she climbed onto the bed next to me. Interesting was a good word for it.

Thankfully for James, it had only taken Riley about an hour to warm up to him. He was still pretty hesitant around him, but he interacted with him and would answer to the best of his ability when James would ask him questions.

It was almost sad to watch James interact with Riley, because he just had no clue of what he was supposed to do, regardless of Bella telling him time and time again to just treat him like any other child. Because, yes, he was behind in some areas and he had differences in the way that he learned and in understanding certain social cues, but he was still just a child. Autism was not _who_ he was. It was just a label.

There was one instance from the day that stuck out in my mind.

 _Riley had been opening his presents, and having a great time. He'd gotten more cars and trucks and Super Mario toys then he'd known what to do with. That was, until he got to James's present. Riley reached into the bag that James handed him and pulled out a giant stuffed Mickey Mouse. Almost immediately Riley got up with it and walked over to Bella, depositing it on her lap._

" _No, Mom! Don't like it," he said._

 _The look on James's face almost made me feel kind of bad for him, since really there was nothing wrong with the present. It was just the fact that Riley hated most stuffed animals, aside from Mario or Yoshi. "I thought he liked Mickey Mouse, at least I remember he used to watch it constantly," he said quietly._

 _I heard Rose huff and Emmett leaned over, clapping James on the back. "It's the eyes, man. He hates stuffed animals because he feels like they're making constant eye contact with him."_

" _Oh. Right," James said, nodding and slumping back in his seat looking defeated. I wanted to tell him that maybe if he had taken an interest in his son before now, he might actually know what his likes and dislikes were. In the end, I didn't want to start anything for Bella, and he was only here for the day. So I just kept my mouth shut._

-SMT-

I rolled over, wrapping myself around her. "Interesting is right, sweet girl. I thought Charlie was going to pass out when he walked in and saw James standing in your living room. And Rose and Emmett? Emmett is going to have his hands full with Rose and those pregnancy hormones. I'm pretty sure she would have _actually_ killed him if given the chance." I chuckled.

She laughed with me. "You're right. Rose has always been a bit extreme, but she was _really_ pissed to see him there, wasn't she?"

"You might give them a little warning next time, sweet girl," I said, leaning in to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Edward?" Bella said softly.

"Yeah, baby?" I said, moving lower to kiss her shoulder, my hands slipping inside of her shirt and running them softly up her sides.

"Remember how you said last week that you're going to ask me to marry you one day? Don't make me wait too long, alright?" she whispered.

I looked up at her with a smile on my face. "I promise I won't make you wait long, sweet girl."

-SMT-

And that was how I found myself standing with my mom inside of the jewelers, just a few days before Christmas.

"There's just so _many_ to choose from, Mom. What if she hates what I pick?" I looked over at her.

"I really don't think Bella would hate anything that you picked, Edward. But just take a moment and think about what kind of person she is," she said to me.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. What kind of person was Bella? She was selfless, and loving, and she put her all into everything she did. She never gave up, even when she felt like she had nothing left to give. She was simple in the sense that she didn't need grand gestures.

I took another look in the case and I saw it. The band was white gold with a round diamond in the middle and on either side of it were two smaller diamonds. "It's that one," I said confidently as my mom drew me in for a hug and the jeweler lifted the ring from its case.

Since it was so close to Christmas I wouldn't have the ring until a day or two after, which I was okay with. I didn't think Bella would be one for a Christmas proposal. Plus I wanted to do something a little more unique for her.

Now that I had the ring settled, I had one last thing left to do. I needed to talk to Charlie.

-SMT-

I pulled in to Charlie's driveway and took a deep breath. Charlie and I actually got along really well, and I didn't think he would disapprove of my asking Bella to marry me, but I was still nervous.

I made my way up to the front door and knocked. Bella always just let herself in, and Charlie had told me that I was always welcome in his house, but I didn't know if I was _that_ welcome. After a few moments the door swung open.

"Edward, it's good to see you! Where are Bella and Riley? I wasn't expecting you guys." Charlie said, looking past me for his daughter.

"Oh, uh, Bella and Riley are at home. Could I come in? I have something I want to ask you about, Charlie," I said, trying not to trip over my words.

Charlie grinned at me and stepped aside. "Come on in, son. I think I have an idea of what you're about to ask."

I sat down at Charlie's small table across from him, and when I took a deep breath, he just laughed. "You do know that the only person's answer who matters to this question you're about to pose to me is Bella's, right?"

I nodded and took another deep breath. "I think I really just wanted you to know, Charlie, that even though our relationship has moved quickly, I love your daughter and grandson with all my heart. I would gladly give my last breath for either of them. _Nothing_ will change that for me."

Charlie nodded. "I know that, son. I trust you. Now, when and how are you planning to ask her?"

For the next hour, I went over what ideas I had with Charlie about where, when, and how I planned to ask Bella to be my wife. That day couldn't come soon enough for me.


	20. Chapter 20

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

EPOV

Winter break had come and gone more quickly than I had expected. Bella and Riley were all moved in, and we had spent our first Christmas Eve together alone, as a _family._ It had been everything that I could have imagined and more. It was fun to see the joy of Christmas through a child's eyes again; Riley had loved all of the lights in our neighborhood, and he had been so excited when we put up our tree and lights around the archway leading into our living room. What had been even more fun for me was getting to play Santa. I could hardly wait to see Riley's face when he woke up in the morning, seeing all of the presents under the tree that hadn't been there the night before.

For Bella, the best part had been that this was one of the first times that she had noticed Riley really taking an interest in the holiday. In the years past, it had seemed that he didn't really grasp the concept of Santa, or that a special day was approaching. It was just one more thing to add to the very long list of ways that he had grown this year. I loved that little boy with all of my heart, and proud really wasn't a strong enough word for what I felt.

Bella had invited Charlie, Emmett, and Rose over for breakfast on Christmas morning. Only Charlie was coming, though. Emmett and Rose were headed over to his parents' house, so that they could join us for dinner at my parents' that evening.

I was positive that Charlie would keep quiet about my upcoming proposal to Bella, as he didn't seem like the type to just spill the beans. However, he definitely caused Bella to be suspicious that something was up with the way that he greeted her.

"Hey, Bells!" he said, hugging her tightly to him after she had opened the door to let him in. She just kind of stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do before she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Hey, Dad, it's good to see you," she said to him.

Releasing her, he stepped back and looked at her for a moment. "You look great, Bella. Real happy. I know I don't tell you often enough, but I'm just so proud of you and everything you've accomplished. Oh, and you've picked yourself a great guy," he said with a wink over at me before making his way to find Riley.

"Edward, that man _was_ my father, right?" she asked, staring off in the direction that he had just gone. Thankfully, she thought something was up with _him,_ and that it had nothing to do with _me._

I chuckled. "Yeah, sweet girl. That was your dad. Come on, let's go so Riley can start opening his presents." I took her by the hand and led her into the living room, where we all sat together and watched as Riley tore into his mountain of presents. There was no doubt that he was loved.

If I had been worried about Charlie, I was absolutely terrified of my mother and my sister. I knew my mom would never say something on purpose, but she and my sister both had a way of forgetting themselves.

It was a close call almost from the moment we walked in. Riley had run off to play Mario Kart with Emmett, 'Papa' as he had started to call my dad, and Grandpa Charlie, while my mom and Alice pulled Bella into a huge hug.

"Oh, you must just be so excited with everything that's been going on! There's so many fun changes happening for you!" Alice gushed.

Bella looked from Alice to my mom. "What do you mean, _'everything'?"_ she questioned.

"Oh! Alice just means the move, and...your first Christmas together!" my mom said, glancing at Alice with a somewhat panicked expression.

"Oh, that! Yeah, it's been great. One of the best Christmases that I remember in a really long time," she said, smiling over at me. I walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's been one of the best ones that I remember in a really long time, too, sweet girl," I whispered against her lips.

"Oh! That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen." I turned around to see Rose standing behind us. All of a sudden she burst into tears, and Bella rushed over to her.

"Rose! What's wrong?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm just s-so happy for you, and it's these goddamn p-pregnancy hormones!" Rose hiccupped, causing Bella to burst out laughing, which was one of my favorite sounds in the world. There was nothing that I loved more than to hear my girl laugh and to see a smile on her face.

Thankfully, the rest of the evening went smoothly and there were no more almost-slip-ups. I was relieved when we finally headed home for the night and I didn't have to stand on guard any longer, hoping no one would let my secret slip.

-SMT-

Two days after Christmas I was able to sneak away from Bella for a little while in order to pick up her ring. Now that I actually had it in my possession, I was finding it hard to stick to my original plan. Every time I saw her I just wanted to drop down on one knee and ask her to be my wife. Even after such a short amount of time with her I was ready for forever, and I was pretty sure she was as well.

We chose to stay in on New Year's Eve and the holiday passed quietly. Riley was in bed at his usual time, while Bella and I stayed up to watch the ball drop from our bed. We shared a few heated kisses at midnight, but we were so worn out from all of the previous festivities that it didn't take much for us to quickly pass out.

-SMT-

Our first week back at work seemed like it had dragged and flown by all at the same time. I'd done my best to focus and stayed on task during the week, but now that the day had finally arrived, I could hardly contain my excitement and nervousness. I kept my office door closed all morning, keeping Bella from just walking in. I didn't want her to get a glimpse of me and just know that something was up, it had been hard enough to act normal with her on the way to work.

I had gotten permission from my boss, the superintendent, in order to pull off the proposal that I was planning for Bella. I thought that there was nothing more fitting than to propose in the very same place where we had first met, and Bella made it easy for me to surprise her. Every day she took her lunch break at the same time, and she was always back to work within the hour, so I knew just about how much time I had in order to get everything under way.

Once she left for lunch, I ran out to the main reception area where Jessica greeted visitors and handed out passes to parents. It was also the very spot that I first laid eyes on Ms. Isabella Hunter.

"Hey, Ms. Stanley, I just wanted to check in and make sure that you remember to stall Ms. Hunter when she gets back from lunch, alright?"

"Yes! I remember, Mr. Cullen." She beamed at me. "It's so romantic, proposing to her here where you first met!"

I shrugged nervously. "I hope she'll think so, too."

"Don't you worry, she's going to be thrilled!" she said as I gave her a small smile and turned to head back to my office.

I was sitting at my desk, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of me, when Jessica knocked on my door twice and let herself in. "Bella is in the lobby!" she exclaimed and rushed back out.

I took a deep breath, ran my fingers quickly through my hair, and walked out of my office. I stopped in front of the loudspeaker system; I had it set up to quietly play 'Hearts Don't Break Around Here' by Ed Sheeran. After our first 'date' at the bar, where Bella kissed me and told me that she loved Ed Sheeran, I made it a point to make myself more familiar with his music, and this song was perfect. I hit play, and made my way out to the lobby.

I stood to the side for a moment and smiled, watching her look around slightly confused by the music. Finally, I made my way over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Isabella Hunter? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long," I said, my voice breaking with emotion.

She looked up at me, her deep brown eyes shining bright. "Oh, you're _fine,"_ she whispered, catching on to what was happening; both of us repeating the words we had said to each other that first day.

I smiled at her and dropped down on one knee in front of her, taking her hand in mine.

"Bella, the last time I was on this floor was because you literally knocked me off my feet. I knew that you were stunningly beautiful, if not a little clumsy, but I had no clue in that moment that day after day you would continue to knock me off my feet. I also had no clue of the amount of love and strength that you had inside of you, but I am so thrilled and lucky to have been able to discover and experience it first hand. Maybe we're a little unconventional, but I love you and Riley more than I ever knew was possible. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Bella?" I asked, while pulling out the small black velvet box with her ring inside of it and opening it up.

"Yes!" she said, as she leaped out of her chair and knocked me to the floor, laying in almost the exact position we had been that first day.

I laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Get off me, Ms. Hunter, so I can put your ring on you!" I said, and she scrambled off of me and we both stood up. I grasped her hand and slid the ring smoothly onto her finger and wrapped my arms around her tightly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's go and get our things, we're leaving early today," I murmured against her lips.

She pulled back and looked up at me. "What about Riley?"

I grinned at her. "Well, I may have made arrangements for Charlie to pick him up and keep him for the night, so that we could.. _.celebrate_ alone."

She buried her face in my chest and giggled. "You know that means that my dad knows what we're going to be up to, right?"

I chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head. "I have a feeling Charlie will be trying very hard to _not_ think about that, sweet girl. I imagine he'll just picture us sitting around, playing chess or something."

"Oh Edward, Charlie knows I don't know how to play chess!" she laughed.

I smirked at her. "Come on, soon to be Mrs. Cullen, I've got a different game I want to play with you anyway." I grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door.

-SMT-

I pulled into the driveway of our house and glanced over at her, a smile on both of our faces. She had said yes to being my wife. I hadn't really thought she was going to say no, but regardless, it thrilled me. This amazing woman agreed to be _mine,_ forever.

We both had things in our lives that we still had to overcome. I still suffered with anxiety from time to time; however, it was manageable now. She was in therapy, learning how to grieve the loss of her mother and how to cope with all of the other things that had gone on in her life. But together we just fit. We made each other better people.

I made my way around the front of the car to the other side and opened her door for her, grabbing her hand and helping her to her feet. I pulled her toward me. "Do you have _any_ idea how happy you've made me today, Ms. Hunter?"

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "No, _sir,_ will you tell me?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and leaned in toward her growling softly. "I wanted to take this slow, Ms. Hunter, I _wanted_ to worship every single part of your body slowly, but now? I want to show you exactly what you do to me, Bella. I want you to know how I crave every inch of you, how I long to be buried inside of you every night, hearing you moan and call my name. I love watching you writhing and panting beneath me." I backed her up against the car, pressing the evidence of how she affected me against her center.

She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down to her. Pressing her lips roughly against mine, she slid her tongue along my bottom lip and I granted her access, her tongue searching out mine, as I ground myself into her slowly.

"Hey, Ed!" I heard my neighbor Garrett call from across the street, causing me to separate from Bella. "You might want to get your woman inside before someone calls the cops on your ass for indecent exposure!" he laughed. I looked down at Bella, chuckling when I noticed her cheeks were flushed, partly from our make out session, and partly from getting caught dry humping against my car mid-day.

I gave a quick wave to Garrett and pulled Bella quickly into the house. "You have exactly 2 minutes to get into that bedroom, strip everything off except my ring, and be on that bed, waiting and ready for me. Got it?" I whispered huskily into her ear. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I understand," she replied, her voice taking on its own husky tone.

"Good. Now go," I told her, giving a quick swat to her ass as she laughed and hurried down the hall to our room.

-SMT-

I walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and retrieving the bottle of champagne that I had hidden in the back. I glanced at the clock while grabbing two glasses. She should have had plenty of time to do as I had asked her by now.

When I walked into the bedroom, I almost lost my grasp on the champagne and glasses. I had seen this woman naked in my, now _our_ , bed countless times, but today? The site before me was beautiful and erotic, and almost too much to take in.

She was laying in center of the bed, not a thing on her body besides her ring, just liked I had told her. Her left hand rested on her left breast, softly caressing and tugging at her nipple, while her right hand rested just above her mound, and I could tell she was wanting to just dip her fingers slightly lower, but was waiting on me.

"Fucking beautiful," I breathed out, and her eyes snapped over to me as she gasped softly, her hands moving away from their positions. "No, sweet girl, don't stop on my account," I said, my voice low and deeper than usual. I placed everything down on the end table and made my way to the front of the bed. I stood in front of her, loosening my tie and slipping it off, next came my jacket and shirt, followed by my pants and boxers. "Touch yourself, baby, I want to watch you fall apart for me," I whispered. I sat on the bed near her feet.

I groaned as her legs parted and fell to either side; she was so fucking wet that I could see it glistening on the inside of her thighs, plus the small wet patch she had created on the sheets just beneath her. I followed her movements with my gaze, watching as her hand slid down and her breath caught as she slowly circled her clit with her finger.

"That's a good girl, just like that, baby. Tell me, what are you thinking about while you're touching yourself for me?"

She groaned loudly, her fingers dipping inside of her entrance for a moment and then back up to her clit. "You," she breathed out.

"What about me? Are you thinking about how good my mouth and my tongue feel when I suck on that pretty clit? Or are you thinking about how good it feels when I slam my cock into that tight little pussy over and over until you just can't take it?" I said, my fingers running along the lips of her pussy while she played with herself.

"Oh God, _please,_ Edward," she moaned.

"Please what, baby? What do you need from me?" I asked, continuing to stroke her softly.

"Your mouth, _please,_ I need your mouth on me." I could tell she was close and that it wouldn't take long to have her calling out my name once I started.

"Mm, you want me to eat that pretty pussy, baby? I think I can do that." I pushed her hand away and leaned down, swiping my tongue from her entrance up to her clit, circling it with my tongue slowly before wrapping my lips around it and sucking.

Her hands flew into my hair, gripping tightly and holding me to her. "Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , don't stop, baby, please… _Edward!_ " she called out as her orgasm ripped through her.

I pulled back after a moment, placing a soft kiss to her mound and sliding up her body to lay next to her, wrapping my arms around her. "You are _everything_ to me, sweet girl," I said, kissing her lips softly.

"I need you, Edward. I love you so much, I can't tell you how excited I am that I get to be your wife," she said, as I rolled us over so I was hovering above her.

"I love you, too, sweet girl. Thank you for choosing me," I whispered as I slowly slid inside of her wet heat. "Oh, baby, you feel _so_ good." I leaned down, placing soft kisses to her neck as she ran her nails softly up and down my back.

"Don't hold back, I need _you,"_ she murmured in my ear, and at that I groaned loudly. I picked up my pace, giving her what she was asking of me. I had been trying to give her sweet and gentle, but that just wasn't us. Not while we were in bed at least. She moaned my name loudly, lifting her hips to meet each of my thrusts.

I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching, so I reached down, slipping my fingers between us, rubbing quick circles around her clit. "I know you can come for me one more time, come on my cock, baby," I growled in her ear, causing her to call out and her back to arch off the bed as she exploded around me. "Fuck, yes, that's my girl!" I exclaimed, as her pussy was clenching tightly around my cock, drawing everything out of me.

I rolled off her, pulling her tightly against me, both of us breathing heavily. "So, have you thought about a wedding date?" I grinned at her.

A/N: This week on the 15th I'll be married to my husband for 9 years! I thought that it was cute that this chapter would coincide with that. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I get a few child free hours today!

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

I raised my hand above my head, admiring my ring and smiling like I did most mornings now. If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be lying here in bed next to the man of my dreams, my fiancé, no less, I probably would have laughed in their face. I'd had nothing going for me, or at least that was how it had felt. I was a single mom struggling with anxiety and depression all while trying to provide a better life for my son. I had never expected to be happy again, I had just expected to simply _be_. And I had definitely never expected Edward.

It was the middle of April and we had been engaged for a little over 4 months now, and our wedding date was fast approaching. We had decided on a May wedding, during the school's Spring break. We were going to be married on a Sunday, and then after that we would be leaving on our honeymoon for a week. Edward's parents had been kind enough to gift us with a trip to the Bahamas.

To some, it may have made more sense to wait and get married in the summer, but Rose was due in the middle of August and I wanted to be able to throw her a baby shower and to help her and Emmett get everything settled for the arrival of their little boy.

"Good morning, sweet girl," Edward said, his voice still thick with sleep as he pulled me against him. I snuggled in close, breathing in his scent. He never really wore cologne, but he always just had this masculine scent about him.

"Did you just sniff me, baby?" he asked, chuckling.

I laughed softly. "Sorry, you just always smell so good."

"We've been living together for about 5 months now, Bella. You _know_ I don't always smell good." He grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hush, you know what I meant," I told him. He wasn't exactly wrong though, you definitely learned _everything_ about someone when you lived together.

"What's on your agenda today, baby?" he asked.

"I have to go in for my final dress fitting with, Rose, Alice, and your mom." I sighed.

"Are you going to be okay?" He sat up a bit, looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I really wish my mom could be there though, you know?" I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I was still in therapy, and my heart would still ache when I thought about my mom at times. Especially on days like this. I was learning how to cope with these feelings though. The ache was never going to go away, but it was starting to lessen. I still had irrational fears when anyone I loved got sick, but I was also learning how to put them into perspective and to stop and think about _why_ I was feeling the way that I was. Slowly but surely, I was coming together.

He kissed my lips softly. "I know, baby. Try and make it a great day though, that's all she would have wanted for you."

I smiled softly and whispered, "I know."

-SMT-

It was mid-morning when I picked Rose up from her house, and we headed over to the bridal shop where Alice and Esme were waiting for us.

Before we walked into the shop, Rose stopped me. "Bella, I just want you to know how happy I am for you. There's a light in your eyes that hasn't been there… maybe it never really was there before. You deserve to be happy and so much more, and I just know how proud Dad and I are of you, and I know that Mommy is so proud of you, too," she said, pulling me in as tight to her as she could with her pregnant belly in the way.

I wiped at my eyes and looked at her. "Thank you, Rose," I said, putting my hand on her belly. "We're all so proud and happy for you, too. I love you."

"Love you, too, Bells. Now come on, from what I know of Alice and Esme, they've probably already found dresses for 10 other brides while they were waiting."

"God, the poor sales women. Lets go." I laughed, and we stepped inside the store.

"Rose! Bella! Oh, I just can't wait to see how your dress looks on you now that it'll be fitted perfectly!" Alice said with a clap of her hands, rushing over to us and enveloping me and then Rose in a hug.

Esme made her way over to us a bit more calmly. "Bella, I'm so happy to see you, honey," she said, wrapping her arms around me, and then turned to Rose. "Oh, Rose! You just look adorable, may I?" Esme asked, reaching out her hand toward Rose's belly.

Rose smiled. "Be my guest," she said and Esme placed her hand on her stomach. "This just brings back so many memories of when I was pregnant with Edward and then Alice. Try and enjoy all the parts you can, it goes by so fast!"

I watched them both, so happy to see how far my sister had come with accepting this pregnancy. She and Emmett were going to be amazing parents.

"Okay, come on guys! We have to get this bride ready!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the alterations department.

-SMT-

I stood in the mirror, staring at my reflection. We weren't having a big wedding, just our families and our good friends, but Edward told me that I could have anything I wanted for it. There wasn't much that I wanted, except for the perfect dress. I hadn't been in love with my dress the first time I was married. I had liked it, but that was as far as it had gone. This time though, I loved it, and I was allowing Edward to do this for me. The dress wasn't cheap, but rarely did I spoil myself.

It was long and flowy. The underlay was a light blush color and laid on top of it was an overlay of ivory lace. The bodice nipped in my waist and was embroidered in a similar pattern to the lace on the skirt. The sweetheart neckline was flattering, and showed just enough cleavage. Even I had to admit that this dress made me look amazing.

"Come on, Bella! Show us already!" I heard Rose say from behind the curtain.

"Okay! I'm ready," I said, and the seamstress who had helped me into the dress pulled the curtain open and I stepped forward.

Rose gasped. "Oh, Bella…"

"You look amazing!" Alice smiled.

Esme had yet to say anything, and when I looked over to her, I saw that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Bella…" she said quietly, "you look so beautiful, honey. I didn't want to get overly emotional today, but I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for loving my son. Edward has always been a good man, but you make him so much... _more_." She stood up and walked over to me, hugging me tightly.

"He means everything to me, Esme," I said quietly as I returned her hug, holding back my own tears. I couldn't wait to be his wife.

-SMT-

After dropping Rose off at her house, I headed home. When I walked in, I found Edward and Riley sitting on the floor in the living room with a pile of cars, trucks, and race tracks spread out before them. I stood in the archway, just watching them and taking in the scene before me.

Edward looked up, noticing me, but I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. It was so rare that I got the chance to just sit back and watch Riley play.

Edward grabbed another section of race track and started to put it together when Riley grabbed it from him. "No, Dad. Don't like it," he said, and Edward stopped what he was doing, glancing at me wide-eyed and then back at Riley.

"What did you say, Riley?" Edward asked.

"No, Dad! Don't like it," he repeated himself and showed Edward the track in his hand.

"Alright," Edward said, letting out a breath. I was sure he was trying to will himself not to cry. "Show Dad how you want it then."

Riley took the pieces and got to work building the track the way that he wanted. I walked over and sat down next to them, making my presence known.

"Hi! Did you have a fun day with Dad?" I asked Riley. I wanted to make sure that I kept encouraging him to use the name. James hadn't taken the time to call or visit since Riley's birthday, and he no longer deserved the title. It was all Edward's now.

"Yes, Mom," Riley replied.

"Oh good! Can you tell me your favorite part?" I kissed the top of his head.

"I played Mario." I should have known, that was always a good day for Riley.

"Did Dad play, too?" I smirked at Edward, even his own father was better at most video games than he was. It just wasn't his thing.

"Yes, I won!" Riley told me.

"Oh, I had no doubt about that!" I laughed, and Edward growled playfully, pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"That's okay. I'll just score later," he whispered in my ear at my shocked expression. I was so thankful that Riley couldn't hear him, not that he'd have understood anyway.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I said quietly.

He grinned, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. "Well, it's true. I'm starving! Does anyone else want pizza?" he called back to us.

" _Yes!"_ Riley exclaimed, and ran off to follow _Dad_ into the kitchen.

-SMT-

We were laying in bed that night, I was curled up beside him, and his arms were wrapped around me tightly.

"He called me 'Dad', Bella. I didn't know if he was ever going to call me that." I had been waiting all evening for this conversation.

"He's a smart boy, Edward. He might not be able to always form the words that he needs, but he knows what you are to him." I wriggled out of his arms and sat up, looking down at him. "James was his dad for a few years, but you're going to be his dad _forever._ There isn't a better man for the job than you."

He reached over and pulled me down on top of him, kissing me deeply. "Thank you, Bella, for Riley, for loving me, for everything," he said softly, hugging me to his chest.

I breathed in his scent just like I had this morning. We were both so lucky. I couldn't wait for these next couple of weeks to fly by. I was beyond ready to be Mrs. Cullen.

 **A/N: Hi Friends! I think most of you can probably tell that we're starting to wind down here a bit with these two. There are two regular chapters left after this one, and I am working on a future take as well. As always, I appreciate every review, and I'm thankful to you all for giving me a chance and taking the time to read my very first story. I adore all of you so very much!**


	22. Chapter 22

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

Taking in a deep breath, I waited anxiously for the right time to walk down the aisle. We had decided to get married at one of the many vineyards out on the eastern end of Long Island. What stood out to us when we were making our decision was its rustic and intimate feel, and the fact that it was one of the smaller vineyards around. It had been exactly what we were looking for.

"Are you ready for this, Bells?" Dad asked, taking my hand in his and squeezing gently.

"I don't think I have ever been more ready for anything than I am right now, Dad," I said, smiling at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bella, you were beautiful when you married James, but today, you're stunning. There's just a light in your eyes, and this glow to you. I don't remember the last time I've seen you so happy," he said.

"Edward makes me ridiculously happy. I don't think I have _ever_ felt this way about anyone before. I thought I was happy at one point, but now, everything else pales in comparison," I said just as we got our signal that it was finally our turn.

"Edward is a good man," was the last thing my dad said before we began to make our way toward Edward and his two best men, Riley and Jasper.

I'd initially been worried about how Riley would react to standing up in front of so many people, most of whom he didn't really know. It wasn't until Edward reminded me that if Riley for some reason couldn't handle it or had a melt down, it was our wedding and we could pause the entire thing to take care of our son if we needed to. Our little family would always come first.

-SMT-

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only about 20 minutes, we'd finally said our vows, exchanged rings, and were pronounced husband and wife. Edward didn't hesitate for a moment to pull me into his arms and kiss me passionately when he was told 'you may now kiss the bride.'

Once we made our way back down the aisle together, we were led to a private room that the vineyard provided for newlyweds to have a few moments of privacy before taking pictures and heading to the reception. I sat on Edward's lap as he brushed my hair over one of my shoulders, placing soft kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful than you are today, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear.

"I do look amazing, don't I?" I grinned at him.

"And so humble." He laughed and nipped at my ear lobe. "All kidding aside, Bella, I'm so happy that I finally get to call you my wife."

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy and excited I am to be starting my life over again with you as my husband, Edward," I said as I leaned into him, savoring our short time alone.

It was a few moments later that there was a knock on the door, and we were being hauled off to take pictures and to get ready for the reception. As much as I loved everyone we were celebrating with, I couldn't wait until we were finally alone and on our honeymoon.

-SMT-

The reception went off without a hitch. Even if it hadn't, I'm not sure that I would have noticed. I was just so happy to be Edward's wife that nothing else mattered.

My favorite part of the evening was when we gave free rein to everyone to make a toast if they wanted. So many of them were sweet and silly, but one of the best ones was when my cousin, Emily, decided to stand up and drunkenly tell everyone embarrassing stories from when she and I were younger. We could tell that they were enjoying the open bar that we had decided to provide.

It was when Edward snuck away and took the stage that my attention was really caught.

"I just wanted to say a few words about my lovely wife. Before Bella came along, I considered myself complete. I was happy in my career, I had family who loved me, and I figured eventually I would find a woman and settle down. When I pictured that part, it just never seemed right. Now I know that it was because I hadn't found Bella yet. There isn't a person out there who is more selfless, or stronger willed than her. With every adversity that she has been dealt, she has never once given up _trying,_ and I am beyond proud to call her my wife." He raised his glass. "To my beautiful, brave, and strong wife," he said, as he and everyone around took a sip of their champagne.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you just drank water instead of champagne, Bella," Rosalie whispered next to me. "Is there something I should know?"

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned in. "No, but after the first round of the shot, we found out how long it can take to get out of your system, so we talked about it and decided that we'd just use condoms. But now, after the wedding… we uh, we want to _try."_ I grinned.

Rose gaped at me. "You're _sure?_ You always said —"

"Aside from marrying Edward, there is nothing I have ever been more sure of, Rose," I said, smiling as my husband sat down next to me, pulling me close to him and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Were you two enjoying your chat about me?" He smirked.

"I was just filling Rose in on our… _plans."_ I grinned at him. "Thank you for that speech, Edward. I love you so much, baby," I said to him quietly.

-SMT-

The night seemed to just fly by, and before we knew it we were saying our goodbyes to our family and friends. Riley would be spending the week with Esme and Carlisle. We knew that anyone in our family would have been happy to have him, but we thought they deserved to spoil their first—and now official—grandson for a week.

We settled into the back of the limo, and I curled up next to Edward, sighing heavily. "He's going to be fine, Bella," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I know, I've just never left my baby for a week before!" I took a deep breath. This would be the longest that I had ever been away from Riley since he was born. I was doing my best to not worry, but it was difficult.

"I know, sweet girl, but really, my parents are beyond thrilled to have him, and he loves spending time with them. I'm going to miss him, too, but…" He leaned down to bite me softly on the neck. "Think about all the different ways I can have you, and no one to interrupt for a _week,_ Bella."

I moaned softly, tilting my head to the side and giving him better access to my neck where he continued to kiss and nip softly. "You're right, he's going to be just _fine_ ," I breathed out, and I could feel him grinning against my neck.

"God, I can't wait to get you alone, baby," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He slipped his hand up my thigh and under my dress, running his fingers along the lace of my panties. "I'm really glad you decided to change into a shorter dress," he said while he slid my panties to the side, circling my clit with his index finger. I bit my lip, trying to keep my moans at bay, thankful that the privacy partition at the front of the car was up.

"Fuck, I can't wait to feel you wrapped around my cock, to take you as my _wife_." He groaned softly in my ear as he slipped two fingers inside of me, his thumb replacing his finger to circle my clit slowly. "I can't get enough of you, baby. No matter what, it'll never be enough," he said, kissing me deeply, swallowing my moans as he continue put pump his fingers in and out of my pussy slowly.

With every word he uttered and movement his fingers made, I felt myself climbing closer to my release, but I needed more, I needed _all_ of him. I pushed his hand away and he looked at me with confusion written all over his face, that was until I reached over, undid his pants and pulled his cock out through the opening. "I need you, Edward, _now_ ," I said as I straddled his lap, sinking myself down onto him.

"Oh, _fuck,_ baby," he grunted, thrusting up into me. I moaned loudly, forgetting that we technically weren't alone.

He reached under me, grabbing at my ass, guiding and helping me keep my pace. "Oh God, sweet girl, keep going, just like that…" He panted, throwing his back against the seat.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm…" I bit down on my lip hard to keep myself from screaming as I felt my orgasm wash over me.

I fell onto his chest as he held me tightly and continued thrusting up into me, his movements becoming erratic the closer he got to his release. " _Bella,"_ he growled my name quietly as I felt him come deep inside of me.

"I love you more than words can express, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you, too, _so much._ " I sighed softly, then began to giggle quietly.

"What's so funny, sweet girl?" he asked.

"I was just thinking, what if we made a baby in the back of a limo?" I grinned up at him, thrilled that I got to spend the rest of my life with this man.


	23. Chapter 23

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta, and giving me her opinion when I need it!

-SMT-

It had been three months since we got married, which meant that it had also been three months since we had started to try for a baby. I knew that these things took time; after all, it had taken just shy of a year before I became pregnant with Riley.

I was feeling slightly frustrated, and it didn't help that Rose's baby shower was just around the corner. I wasn't jealous of her, but I just felt… _sad_ that it hadn't happened yet _._ I really wanted it, and I knew how badly Edward did as well.

However, we'd both agreed that we would actively try for at least a year, and if nothing happened, we wouldn't seek out any help, such as IVF or any sort of fertility treatment. Riley was enough, and if another baby wasn't meant for us, we would be alright.

-SMT-

It was the second Saturday in August, which was also the day of the baby shower, and I was exhausted. I figured that it was from the heat of the summer and from staying up late in order to get all of the favors and other preparations for the shower done.

"Sweet girl," I heard whispered in my ear, "you need to get up, baby, it's almost 10:30, and I know you need to —"

I shot up in the bed. "Oh _crap!_ Why did you let me sleep so late! I have to get dressed, and I have to —"

Edward sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around me and interrupting me. "Shh, calm down. You've got plenty of time to get ready. I wouldn't let you sleep too late, you know that." He placed a kiss to the top of my head.

I nodded, took a deep breath, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. When I went to stand I faltered on my feet slightly, causing Edward to reach out and steady me. "Are you okay, baby? You've been so tired lately, and now you're almost falling over."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think I've just been overdoing it lately. If it keeps up I'll go to the doctor, but I doubt it's anything. Now I've got to get a shower," I told him, and headed into the bathroom.

-SMT-

A couple of hours later, I pulled up in front of the restaurant where we were holding the shower. I hopped out of the car, and began to unload all of the supplies when Emily walked over to me.

"Hey, Bella! Can I help you with anything?" she offered.

I sighed gratefully, glad to have some help. I really was feeling drained today. "Sure, that'd be great, actually. Can you just take this box and bring it into the back room? Would you be willing to help me set up, too?"

"Of course! Are you feeling okay? You're looking a little pale," Emily commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. I've just been up late recently trying to get all of this done." I gestured to the trunk of my car.

"Well, just let me know what else I can do to help, okay?" Emily said, before turning and heading toward the building.

-SMT-

Between Emily and myself, we got the room set up and decorated in record time. We had a few minutes to spare before Rose and all of our family and her friends started to show up.

Emily and I had been sitting and chatting when one of the waitresses who would be handling our party walked over to us, carrying a tray full of deviled eggs. They were one of Rose's favorites right now. "Where are you wanting us to start setting up the—"

Before she could even get the words out, the smell from the tray she was carrying wafted over to me, and I covered my mouth as I bolted from my seat toward the bathroom. While I was crouched down in front of one of the toilets in the restroom, praying that there was nothing left in my stomach to come back out, I heard Rose.

"Bella? Are you okay? I just got here and Emily said you—"

I stepped out from the stall, and Rose took one look at me. "Oh my God, Bella! Are you _pregnant?"_ She grinned.

"I...I don't know. I've just been so tired these past few days, and I got dizzy this morning when I got out of bed, but this is the first time I've been sick," I said, trying not to get my hopes up.

Rose just continued to grin. "Oh, you're _so_ pregnant!"

I really hoped that Rose was right. I couldn't wait for this shower to be over so I could get a test. I couldn't imagine how excited Edward was going to be if I was pregnant.

I was nervous throughout the entire afternoon. I did my best to be attentive to Rose, and make sure that everything went smoothly for her, but I was thrilled when we finally said goodbye to the last of the guests.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Don't forget to stop and pick up a test on your way home!" Rose said excitedly.

I took a shaky breath, smiling softly. "I'm really hoping you're right. I never thought I wanted to do this again, but…"

"Never say never, Bella." She grinned, pointing at her huge belly. "Edward is going to be an amazing father, Bella. Hell, he already is!" she said as she pulled me in for a hug before climbing into her car.

-SMT-

I pulled into the driveway, blowing out a breath. I couldn't help thinking about the last time that I sat there wondering if I was pregnant. This time was extremely different because my fear was that I actually _wasn't_ pregnant, and that it really was just exhaustion. No matter how hard I tried throughout the day to not let myself get my hopes up, I couldn't tamp down the feelings of excitement.

I slipped out of the car, and let myself into the house where Edward met me in the entryway. "Hey, sweet girl, how did everything go?"

"Really great! Rose got so many cute things for the baby. She was really thrilled," I told him, placing a kiss to his lips. "I just have to use the bathroom and then maybe we can watch a movie or something? I'm exhausted."

"That sounds great, as long as it isn't Trolls again." He sighed heavily, and I laughed as I walked into the bathroom.

I sucked in a deep breath, pulling the bag with the pregnancy test from my purse. There was no time like the present.

-SMT-

I stood there in the bathroom, staring down at the test in my hands, a grin slowly spreading across my face. It was positive. All the exhaustion, the dizziness, the newly acquired nausea, it was because we had created something amazing.

I placed the test in the medicine cabinet, and headed out to the living room where I fell back onto the couch next to Riley and pulled him toward me, kissing him on his forehead.

"No, Mom! Don't like kisses!" he told me, while trying to wriggle out from my arms.

"Oh, well I'll just give all my kisses to Dad, then!" I said, kissing Edward's cheek as he sat down beside us. "So, what movie did we decide on?" I asked.

"Cars!" Riley exclaimed. It wasn't my first pick, but it was better than Trolls again.

I kept my arm around Riley, and Edward placed his arm around my shoulders as we all cuddled together. I couldn't wait until later that evening when I finally got to tell him.

-SMT-

I was pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for Edward to come out of Riley's room. He was laying him down after he had fallen asleep during the second Cars movie.

"Bella, is everything okay?" he asked, walking into the living room.

I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, yet?" he said, confusion written all over his face.

I opened up the medicine cabinet, and placed the test in his hand.

He glanced down, and then looked up at me. His eyes were wide, and a grin slowly spread across his face. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You're pregnant. Bella, _you're pregnant!"_ he exclaimed.

"Shh! You're going to wake up Riley" I said with a laugh. "I know! I was the one who took the test."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms, placing kisses all over my face. "You're pregnant. We're having a baby! How long have you known? Are you feeling okay?" He placed his hand lightly over my stomach.

"I, uh, I got sick at the baby shower when I smelled the deviled eggs, and Rose found me in the bathroom puking my guts up. She immediately thought I was pregnant, and, well...she was right!" I said, gesturing to the test he was still holding onto.

"I can't believe it," he said quietly.

"You're already such an amazing daddy, I can't wait to see you with this little one," I said, placing my hand over his.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for trusting me, thank you for loving me, thank you for Riley, and now for our son or daughter."

I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "You've given me more than I could ever have dreamed of, Edward. I love you _so much_ , _"_ I whispered.

I was going to be a mom for a second time. It was something that I never thought I would want again. Though, with Edward by my side, it felt like everything was possible.

When I first met him, I had been floundering. I had been a shell of the woman that I had at one point in time been, but now? She was finally starting to come back.

I still missed my mom, and my heart would still ache when I thought about her, but with help, I was starting to see I had to live my life. All she would have wanted was for me to be happy, and I was.

As for everything that had happened with James? For the longest time, I thought that I had wasted years of my life with someone who, in the end, didn't want me or Riley. But now my eyes were wide open, and I could see that everything I had gone through had brought me here to this very moment, and I wouldn't change a thing.

Now, instead of living in the past and wondering why I had wasted so much time, all I could see was the future, and that there was so much time ahead of us.

oOo

 **A/N: So, there it is, the last regular chapter of this story. I really never expected anyone to ever read this, and I am so thankful for all of your support and reviews over the last few months.**

 **I tell her as often as I can, but I am always so thankful that Lara(MeteorOnAMoonlessNight) messaged me offering her help. Not only is she an amazing beta, but a great friend as well. She helps me to make everything that I post for you all the best that it can be.**

 **Then there is Sara(Sara aka Nikki Black), who was one of the first people to read what I initially had written, when I was asking in one of the Facebook groups if anyone would be willing to give me their opinion (thanks to _everyone_ who offered their help) Sara and I have gained a friendship since that day that I truly value!**

 **Also, thanks to Lauren(BikerBarbie1864) for letting me constantly bounce ideas around with her, and for being an amazing friend as well.**

 **Don't forget, this is the last regular chapter, but I do have a future take written!**


	24. Future take

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

MeteorOnAMoonlessNight is the best beta ever!

Future take:

I could remember the exact moment when each of my babies were born and took their first breath, screaming and letting us know just how upset they were to have been so rudely thrust into this world. I loved them each with all of my heart, but Riley would forever be my little boy.

It was such a bittersweet moment as we sat in the high school auditorium, watching and waiting for Riley to walk across the stage and receive his diploma. There had been times in my life when I wasn't sure what the future would hold for him. He'd had so many hurdles to overcome, and he would always have his quirks about him, but who didn't?

There was a time when he was little that I worried about him living independently, holding down a job, finding a girlfriend; basically just worrying about whether he'd be able to experience everything that life had to offer. I wanted it all for him.

Now, when I looked at him standing tall and proud, I could see it all within reach for him. Not only was he graduating from high school, but in a few months he would be leaving us and heading off to college.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly as I took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry as Riley's name was called. "I can't believe our baby is graduating high school," I said, choking back a sob.

Edward pulled me in to his side and kissed the top of my head. "I can't either. Sometimes when I look at him, I can't believe it's the same kid that I met on the first day of kindergarten," he whispered, and I nodded against his chest.

It hadn't been easy. It was years of constant physical therapy, occupational therapy, and speech therapy, but slowly things had all started to come together. His sentences became longer and more advanced, he learned through occupational therapy how to help himself cope with certain outside stimuli, and I watched my little boy grow and learn and become the man he was today.

-SMT-

It was about 30 minutes later that we were waiting for Riley outside of the school when he came walking out, hand in hand with a _girl_.

I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me, seeing the shock on my face. He murmured, "Play it cool, Bella." I nodded quickly.

"Mom, Dad, I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Maggie." I could tell that he was nervous since he kept averting his eyes from me, something that he only did now when he feeling unsure of a situation.

"It's so good to meet you, Maggie." Edward stepped in when I couldn't find my words. It wasn't that I was unhappy, it was actually the exact opposite, and I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would embarrass him.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Maggie said softly. She was a pretty girl with long reddish hair and a beautiful porcelain complexion. With the way that she looked at Riley, it was clear he hung the moon for her.

"Oh, please just call us Edward and Bella," Edward told her.

"Mom?" Riley said quietly, and I smiled up at him, letting him know I was fine.

I looked at Maggie, smiling warmly, and took her hand in mine. "It's really good to meet you. Would you want to come over, we're going to have dinner tonight to celebrate—"

" _Mom,"_ Riley interrupted. "We were going to meet up with a few friends at the diner, but I'll be home for dinner, is that okay?"

I nodded, and he grabbed Maggie's hand again as they headed off toward his car. Once they were far enough away, I squealed as quietly as I could. "He has a girlfriend, Edward!" I said excitedly. Edward just laughed.

-SMT-

When we got back to the house, all of our family was already there waiting for us. Rose had let them in since she'd been there setting up for me and watching the kids.

"Hey, Bells, where's my grandson?" Dad asked.

"It's good to see you too, Daddy." I smirked at him. "As for Riley, he's out with his _girlfriend!"_

"Huh. No surprise there, he's got Swan genes. Ladies love us." He grinned at me.

I heard Rose bark out a laugh from the kitchen as I rolled my eyes at my dad and went to find her.

When I walked into the room, I was immediately bombarded by little hands pulling at me. "Mommy! You're back!" our youngest daughter, Elizabeth, exclaimed. "Aunt Rose wouldn't let Me, Lily, _or_ Tyler have any cake!"

"Well, Lizzie, that's because it's not _your_ cake, it's your brother's. Now go find Lily and get washed up. Your brother will be home in a bit and we'll have dinner, _then_ cake." I sighed. Elizabeth had been our surprise baby. We had never expected to have another child after Lily was born, but just like her older brother and sister, she was loved and so very wanted.

"Were they a handful?" I asked Rose. Tyler was their one and only child, and Rose was always very willing to tell me that she was glad she kept it that way, especially after spending time with our brood. They were good kids, but their energy just never seemed to run out.

"No, they were fine, but nevermind that! What's this I hear about Riley having a _girlfriend_? Did you get to meet her? What's she like?" Rose fired question after question.

I laughed. "I met her, she's adorable, and seems like a sweet girl. I'm going to go find my husband if you don't need me in here. It's been a long day." Rose huffed at my vague response and shooed me away.

I walked into the living room, finding my husband sitting and chatting with his parents. I walked over to them, perching myself on the arm of the couch. Edward looked over at me and pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I was just telling Mom and Dad that Riley is thinking about majoring in special education." He grinned up at me.

I nodded. "He's still not completely sure, but it's on his list. I've told him that it's okay if he has no clue as to what he wants to do yet. It's a big decision."

"It is, but he'll figure it out, though. How are _you_ holding up now that he's going to be moving out soon?" Esme asked me gently.

I sighed. "It's going to take some time getting used to, that's for sure. Temple University isn't that far, but it's far enough."

"He'll be alright Bella, you've both raised a good kid," Carlisle said, patting me on the knee.

-SMT-

Later that night, when both girls were finally asleep and the house had finally cleared out, I knocked on Riley's bedroom door and waited until I heard him say, "Come in."

I walked into the room and looked around. There were no more Super Mario decals; in their place were light blue walls with a few posters of his favorite bands, and, much to my dismay, a few scantily-clad actresses. Edward had twisted my arm on those and had told me to just let him be.

Long gone was my baby boy, instead in his place sat a man.

"Mom?" Riley said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I smiled at him, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed today. I just wanted to tell you good night, and that you can't imagine how proud of you I am," I said, my voice breaking slightly.

"Don't cry, Mom," Riley said.

I looked at him, trying to hold back tears. "You're one of the greatest gifts I've ever been given, Riley. Your sisters are, as well, but you? You will _always_ be my baby boy." I stood up and wrapped my arms around him tightly, hugging him to me.

Riley wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Mama." He said it quietly, giving me a small glimpse of the little boy he once was.

-SMT-

It was once again a bittersweet moment, as a few months later, we packed up the car and started out towards Temple University in Pennsylvania, where Riley would spend the majority of the next four years figuring out what he wanted to do with his life.

It was at the hotel after having dropped Riley off and helping him to settle into his dorm room that Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "I know you're freaking out, sweet girl, but he's going to be just fine."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder when he started to speak again. "It's fine if you want to cry, Bella. It's a big adjustment," he said softly, rubbing slow circles on my back.

That was all that it took, him telling me that it was alright to cry, that I didn't have to be strong anymore. It caused me to burst into tears.

He held me close to him, slightly rocking us as I cried. It was an emotional time, letting my first baby go and truly spread his wings, but I was so happy for him as well.

When we first moved back to New York and we were cramped up and sleeping in Rose and Emmett's spare bedroom, I hadn't dared to let myself dream that we could have any sort of future as good as the one we were given. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that there was still so much to come. So many more milestones, celebrations, one day weddings, and eventually my babies having babies.

There was no telling what the future held for us now, I knew that from experience, but we had so much time to find out.

oOo

A/N: Well, Lara got this back to me yesterday, so I figured, why keep you all waiting? I have to say, its going to feel really weird marking this as complete! Once again, thank you for all of your reviews and support! You know how to make a girl feel loved!


	25. Outtake

A/N:So, I've sat on this for a while. I had originally planned for this to be the future take, but to me, it was too lemon-y for that. So I kept it and just recently shared it with my wonderful beta MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, who went over it and now I decided to share it with you. I hope you enjoy it, my loves!

Outtake - 3yrs later- EPOV

-SMT-

Three years ago, Lily Rose Cullen came into the world screaming. At the time it was the most exciting and terrifying moment of my life. But right now, I was just as terrified, if not more. It was her first day of Preschool tomorrow. Having been a teacher and a principal, I knew she would be fine, but, still, I didn't know how I was going to trust my baby girl's well being to _strangers._ Bella constantly told me that I was being ridiculous and overprotective, and she was right; I just really didn't care.

-SMT-

I sighed, walking into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around my wife. "Are you sure she's ready, Bella? She's only three!"

She laughed quietly, turning around in my arms and putting her arms around my neck. "She's ready, Edward. She's _so_ excited, too."

"But she's still little, and—" I started, but she pressed her finger against my lips, quieting me.

"Edward, she's going. It's only for a half day, and then she'll be home with me for the afternoon. I need a little break. Riley went to preschool when he was three, as well. It'll be so good for her, and I'll be a better mom if I can breathe for a bit." She sighed and I glanced at her, noticing just how exhausted she looked.

I felt like an ass; she was right. She did deserve a bit of a reprieve. Lily was always so active and all over the place, and Riley had come a long way in the last 3 years, but he still required a bit of extra attention from us.

"Sweet girl, you're right. I'm sorry I've been such a pain about this. You deserve to have a few hours to yourself. You do so much for me and the kids." I kissed the tip of her nose.

She sighed. "Thank you for finally understanding. Things are going to get so much more stressful in the next few months."

"Yeah, they are—wait, what? Why are things going to get stressful, Bella?" I asked curiously.

She smiled up at me. "I'm pregnant, Edward," she whispered.

-SMT-

After the first trimester passed, Bella's morning—or really, all day—sickness passed. I didn't know how it was for other women, but as soon as she was feeling better she was constantly horny as hell. I didn't mind one bit, but I was longing for a moment alone with her where I could spend all day and night with my wife, not worrying about little hands on the doorknob. Thankfully, Bella was dying for the same thing. Rose gladly agreed to keep Lily overnight, while Riley asked to spend the night with Grandpa Charlie.

I walked through the door after having dropped the kids off for their sleepovers and went searching for Bella. I never expected what I found in the living room.

There was Bella on the couch with the laptop open in front of her, not just crying, but sobbing. I quickly sat down beside her, glancing at the laptop screen. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"Bella, sweet girl, I, uh, can you tell me why you're crying while watching _porn?"_ I said, trying not to laugh.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I—I wanted to watch it _with_ _you,_ so I figured while you were gone I'd find something that we would both be into, but I just couldn't decide!" She burst into tears again, but that time I couldn't stop my laughter.

"It's not funny, Edward!" she said, while trying not to laugh herself.

"It really is, though, baby." I took the laptop from her and placed it on the coffee table, pulling her onto my lap. "And while I would love nothing more than to watch porn with you, I'm not exactly sure I need it. I'm always ready for you, baby," I whispered in her ear, pressing my erection up against her. She moaned loudly, grinding herself down onto me.

She leaned in, placing soft kisses to my neck. "God, I need you so badly, Edward, please."

"Tell me, Bella. I need you to tell me what you need," I growled, pulling her shirt over her head quickly. I leaned down, wrapping my lips around one of her nipples and sucking softly.

She whimpered, curling her fingers through my hair, keeping me where she wanted me. "Fuck, I need you to fuck me, Edward."

I leaned in, capturing her lips roughly with mine. "God, I really love your pregnancy hormones," I said, grinning against her mouth.

"Would you shut up and get naked already?" she said, standing from my lap to slide her pants off quickly. I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly shed myself of my clothes. I watched as Bella dropped down to her knees before me, wrapping her lips around the head of my cock.

"Oh, _fuck,_ baby! Jesus, your mouth feels good," I groaned out, running my fingers through her hair. After a few more passes of her mouth, I pulled her off of me and back onto my lap.

"I want to watch you ride me, baby. I need to feel that pussy around my cock," I growled.

She leaned in, nipping at my ear, and whispered, "Yes, _sir_ , I'm yours. I'll do whatever you ask."

I moaned loudly, feeling my cock somehow harden further. I wrapped her legs around my waist and stood up, pressing her back against the wall and slamming myself inside of her.

"Oh _shit! Edward!"_ she cried out. "Fuck, keep going, _please_!"

I pumped myself in and out of her, looking down and watching where we were joined. "Touch yourself for me, I need you to come for me, Bella." I watched as she slipped her hand down between us, rubbing her clit quickly.

"Edward, I'm going to—" she moaned loudly, her pussy suddenly clenching around me tightly.

"Oh God, Bella, you feel so good, you always feel so fucking good," I grunted out, slamming into her a few more times before meeting my own release.

I leaned my forehead against hers, gazing directly into her eyes. "God, I love you," I said before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too, so much." She grinned at me.

-SMT-

When we went in for Bella's twenty-week ultrasound, we were, of course, asked if we wanted to know the gender of the baby. Bella and I had discussed it previously; she'd found out with Riley, and we had found out with Lily. We decided that since we had one of each already, we'd go against what seemed to be the norm these days and would wait until the baby was born. Riley was just hoping that it wouldn't be another girl. He was tired of all the pink.

-SMT-

One morning in early June, Elizabeth Cullen made her way into the world screaming just as her sister had. The moment that I saw her and counted her ten perfect fingers and toes and held her in my arms, I knew our family was finally complete.


End file.
